L'histoire absurde de Floireans Saunier (a BTS Story)
by LittlePikaPika
Summary: Imaginez vous êtes la fille d'une adepte des pratiques druidiques ancestrales. Imaginez vous êtes la meilleure amie d'une fille qui fangirl au moindre éternuement de son groupe préférez dont vous connaissez à peine le nom. Imaginez vous devenez la styliste d'un nouveau groupe sans le vouloir et que vous vous retrouvez à enquêter sur de drôles de phénomènes à l'autre bout du monde!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_** PDV Floireans**_

-Flo, arrête d'admirer tes photos on va bientôt les voir !

-Fifi, je dois décider quelle nuance conviendrai le mieux à ce Cyberpunk.

Fifi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Déjà je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es battue avec cette pouffiasse de Gaby Chapelle hier. Sérieusement on va voir les BTS en personne et toi tu trouve le moyen de te faire salement refaire la façade par cette pute qui est juste jalouse de ton talent.

-Elle l'a cherchée. En plus pourquoi je dois venir ? Je ne les connais même pas et je m'en fiche comme de la pisse du loir d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

-Tu ne tiendra pas le même discours en voyant ces dieux vivants. Maintenant baisse d'un ton sinon les army vont t'achever.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous étions à la Kcon de Paris dans la file attendant d'entrer dans la salle où se tenait le groupe favori du moment de Fifi. La file avait du mal à entrer. En effet seuls ceux qui avaient acheté l'édition limité de leur album pouvait entrer. La distillation entre ceux qui qui mentaient et ceux qui avait vraiment acquérit l'album était long. Je n'avais pas acheté l'album d'un groupe que je ne connaissais même pas. Ce fut Fifi qui m'avait traîné à la Fnac et forcer de l'acheter. C'était il y a un mois. Le CD était encore ce matin dans son emballage d'origine quelque part sous une pile de dessins et de palettes de couleurs. Fifi avait arraché le film plastique et prit la preuve d'achat avant de me traîné ici.

Les gars à l'entrée de la salle nous arrêtèrent. Ils vérifièrent nos preuves d'achats que tendait une Fifi fière.

-Bien mesdemoiselles, dit un homme assis à une table devant avec une tonnes de petits bouts de papiers et une urne à moitié remplie devant lui. J'ai besoin de vos noms pour un jeu de tirage au sort.

-No problem ! S'exclama Fifi. Je suis Fiona Guillaume ! Guillaume comme le prénom !

L'homme écrivit le nom puis leva les yeux vers moi. Son sourire se figea en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je détournais le regard gênée d'être la cible de l'attention d'un inconnu.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

Fifi entoura mes épaules de son bras et déclara haut et fière mon patronyme.

-Voilà Floireans Saunier. F. L. O. I. R. E. A. N. S. S. A. U. N. I. E. R.

Oui mon prénom était loin d'être commun. Mes parents étaient des dingues de la culture celte. Mon père enseignait l'histoire de la culture celte en Ecosse à l'Université d'Oxford et ma mère avait un trip bizarre sur les forces telluriques et druidiques. Elle racontait les légendes dans la forêt de Brocéliande en Bretagne. Oui ils se sont séparés quand j'avais dix ans, le jour de mon anniversaire un 13 juin. Oui ma mère avait eut ma garde. Oui je ne vivais plus avec ma mère depuis mes dix-huit ans. Je squattai pour le moment dans l'appartement parisien de Fifi qui était mon amie depuis toujours. On avait grandit dans le même petit village paumée breton.

En fait je trouve que j'ai eu de la chance avec mon prénom. C'était soit Floreans, soit Maighread ou Fionninghua. Ils ont eut pitié de la sage femme qui écrivait mon nom sur le petit bracelet hospitalier. Ils l'ont traitée de simple d'esprit et ont opté pour Floireans. J'aime pas mon prénom.

L'un des hommes à l'entrée nous mit un ruban autour du poignet. Il le serra à fond me faisant mal pile à l'endroit où je m'étais faite mordre par le molosse de Gaby Chapelle qui était son petit-ami. Je le fusillais du regard et suivis ou plutôt me fis traînée par Fifi dans la salle surbookée déjà.

Alors que je commençais à contempler la photo du dessin que je devais terminée, Fifi arracha mon téléphone des mains.

-Soit un peu plus sur le moment présent cocotte !

-Wow, fis-je en enfonçant ma casquette sur laquelle j'avais brodé un dragon d'eau, tu sais que tu ne fais pas du tout crédible avec ton mètre soixante ?

Elle me donna un coup de poings contre mon épaule. En plein sur l'un des nombreux bleus que j'avais. Je lâchai un petit gémissement de douleur.

Fiona Guillaume était la petite-fille du président d'un grand groupe. Elle avait été élevé par une nourrice dans un petit village paumée dans la cambrousse pour ne pas subir l'influence de ses oncle et tante qui cherchaient à la discrédité. Aussi car elle était une enfant illégitime et que personne ne voulait queça se sache. Sauf que par ma faute et celle de Fifi aussi on avait tout révéler sans réfléchir aux conséquences quand on avait cinq ans et nous étions toutes les deux très mal vue par la famille Guillaume au grand complet.

Fifi faisait un mètre soixante pile. Je la traitais régulièrement de minus alors qu'en vrai je la dépassais que de cinq centimètres. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus avec des petites nuances de violets. Elle avait en ce moment les cheveux noirs avec des pointes violettes. Elle a changé tellement fois de couleur capillaire que j'ai du mal à me rappeler de la couleur blonde d'origine. Quand on avait six ans elle était toute rousse et s'était faite des nattes, ce fut sa première couleur. Depuis ce temps là je l'appelle Fifi en référence à la petite rousse ultra forte du roman que je lisais à ce moment.

-Oups pardon Flo. D'ailleurs tiens je te rend ton téléphone on ne sait jamais que tu gagne le premier prix.

-Bien sûr, marmonnai-je en rangeant mon portable dans la poche de mon jean gris foncé. Alors ma mère se sera reconvertit dans la comptabilité du gouvernement coréen.

Fifi pouffa de rire.

-Imagine si c'était vrai ? Je te jure que je te suivrai là bas et que je te servirais en tant qu'esclave pendant un mois !

-Ce n'est pas bien de jurer ma belle Fifi, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin et en lui tendant ma main droite bandée. Tu paris ? Si tout se réalise tu sera mon esclave.

-Par contre si rien ne se réalise tu devra me faire la plus belle robe pour impressionner ma famille ce week-end.

-Paris tenu.

Elle tapa dedans.

-Aieuh ! Mexclamai-je en secouant ma main. Vas-y plus doucement Fifi Brandacier. Ça fait mal.

-La prochaine fois tu réfléchira à deux fois avant de te battre.

-Elle m'a cherchée elle m'a trouvée, répliquai-je. Tu en pense quoi entre vert kasbouri et vert russe ?

-Tu parles de la couleur des cheveux de sugar ? Pour moi c'est plus vert d'eau mais après c'est toi l'experte en couleur.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

On se regardait sans se comprendre.

-Tu parles de quoi au fait ? Me demanda-t'elle voyant que l'on était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Je te demandais quelle nuance tu préfères pour les globes oculaires du Cyberpunk. Et toi de quoi tu me parles ? Comment un sucre peut être vert ? À moins que tu ajoutes du colorant alimentaire et encore je ne vois pas tellement l'utilité.

-Oula stop. D'où tu parles de ton fichue dessin ? Tu as deux jours pour le rendre fini. Et pourquoi tu veux colorer des sucres en vert ? C'est stupide.

-Mais c'est toi qui me parles de sucre. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu dis sucre en anglais.

-Aaaah, ça y est j'ai compris, sourit Fifi.

Fifi partit dans un fou rire. J'avais le léger sentiment qu'elle se foutait complètement de ma gueule. Les jeunes filles autour de nous, la fixèrent étrangement. Elles devaient penser que c'était une folle à lier ou alors que ses nerfs lâchaient en pensant à la très prochaine rencontre avec leurs idoles. Je me désolidarisais complètement de ma sœur de cœur. Je trouvais brusquement une grande fascination pour mes converses qui furent autrefois noirs. Je les traînais depuis la fin du collège.

-Armys ! S'exclama un jeune homme en français sur scène. Bonjour ! est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

Des milliards de filles aux cris stridents m'obligèrent à me boucher les oreilles. Bordel mais pourquoi je suis là ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Fifi. Elle ne rigolait plus. Elle sautillait telle une gamine de cinq ans devant son Little Poney préférée dans un King Jouet. Je levais les yeux au ciel et ressortis mon téléphone. J'examinai la photo de l'illustration que j'avais prise attentivement. Non. Décidément ni le vert kasbouri et ni le vert russe n'iraient. Non. Aucun vert. Il faudrait plutôt du bleu d'orage. Oui ça c'est mieux.

Bon je devrais peut être essayer de réfléchir au design de la robe pour Fifi. Oui j'ai accepté un paris que j'allais perdre immédiatement. Après je ne suis pas complètement conne. De toute façon j'avais promis à Fifi de lui en faire une depuis que j'avais confectionné moi même le déguisement d'abeille de son chien Fluffy pour Carnaval.

-Voici les BTS !

Des hurlements percutèrent de plein fouet mes tympans. Il y a une petite probabilité que je devienne sourde avant la fin de la journée.

Pour impressionner les Guillaume il faudrait un savant mélange entre du rouge carmin, du rouge bourgogne et du sang de bœuf. Oui c'est ce que je vois le mieux. Attention à vous profanes, je ne parle pas de vrai sang de bœuf mais de la nuance de rouge qui s'appelle ainsi. Je ne suis pas tarée non plus. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est des flammes en gomme-gutte, fauve, bouton d'or et ambre partant des pieds et venant lécher le bassin de Fifi. Ensuite montrer sans que cela soit vulgaire les formes dont je suis dépourvus mais pas Fifi.

-Pour le troisième prix vie va piocher.

-Prout Caroline.

Oui. Il est important de montrer la stature royale de Fifi même si elle était loin des un mètre soixante-dix d'un mannequin. Il faudrait que de la soie ocre rouge vienne couvrir légèrement les épaules sans cacher la peau rosée de mon amie. Mes doigts pianotaient très très vite sur mon portable. J'étais dans les messages destinée à Fifi. En même à part mes parents c'est mon seul contact. Pas la peine de se plaindre de mon asociabilité. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

-Le deuxième prix sera tiré au sort par gin !

-Anna Poubelle.

Poubelle ? Je relevais légèrement la tête en direction de la scène. Puis replongeait dans mes pensées. Je n'étais pas très douée pour coiffer mais je suis sûre que la nounou de Fifi sera enchantée de reproduire mon concept. Mon but est d'exprimer la puissance et la royauté des dragons asiatiques. Bon d'accord il est peut possible que mes parents m'aient transmis un peu de leur folie pour les légendes. Mais contrairement à eux, moi je m'intéresse énormément aux légendes du monde entier. Elles me font voyagée et m'aident à oublier qui je suis ou non. C'est plutôt qu'elles me permettent d'être justement qui je suis. Je pense que l'idéal pour compléter la tenue serait soit la tresse à cinq mèches dites à la sirène mais j'ai peur que se soit trop doux par rapport au véritable but de la soirée chez les Guillaume. Je pencherait plus pour la tresse à l'Astrid. Cette tresse mêlée avec des extrémités de plumes de paon.

-Floïransé Saounié. Floïransé Saounié, entendis-je vaguement.

Je sentis des coups dans les côtes qui me firent grimacé de douleur.

-Aieuh, Fifi t'arrête de me filer des coups, chuchotai-je en regardant Fifi.

-T'entend pas quand on t'appelle gogole ? Dit-elle en prenant ma main et en la levant haut.

-Floireans Saunier, entendis-je le jeune homme français du début. Ah tu es là. Viens tu as gagné le premier prix !

-Hein ?! M'exclamai-je avec toute la grâce dont j'étais capable, c'est-à-dire aucune.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, voilà une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête sur les BTS 😊 Je vous préviens on va voyager dans la tête des différents personnages. C'est normale que les noms de scène soit vie et gin, c'est comme ça que son cerveau les interprète_

_Les BTS et toutes les idoles qui apparaissent n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**_PDV Yoongi_**

-Maintenant notre premier prix va être tirée au sort par Suga ! Dit le présentateur Pierre en français avant de nous le traduire.

Je m'avançai sous les hurlements des armys. Les fans étaient vraiment enthousiastes pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ça fait chaud au cœur de les voir ainsi. J'ai l'impression que je peux apporter du bonheur aux gens pendant quelques instants. Je fis un sourire que j'adressai à la foule tout en plongeant la main dans l'urne contenant presque deux cents noms. Parmi ces noms seuls un gagnant aura droit à l'édition très spéciale et unique de notre nouvel album dédicacée par tout le groupe, une peluche spéciale et un selfie avec nous tous. Bref la totale.

Je sortis le bout de papier gagnant. Le dépliai.

Putain ça se dit comment ?

Voyant que j'étais complètement désemparé Pierre lut par dessus mon épaule le nom du ou de la gagnante. Ça craint je suis incapable de dire si c'est un mec ou pas. De plus même Pierre ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment ça se prononce. Namjoon regarda par dessus mon autre épaule tout souriant.

-Très originale le prénom, dit il. C'est français ?

-Non pas du tout, dit Pierre. Je pense que ça se prononce Floireans. Oui c'est ça. Floireans Saunier.

Bordel c'est quoi ce nom ? Intérieurement je pris une grande inspiration.

-Floïransé Saounié. Dis-je une première fois.

Une grande agitation parcourut l'assemblée. Avec ma prononciation de merde la personne appelée n'avait peut être pas compris son nom. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

-Floïransé Saounié, répétai-je.

Soudain une main se leva brusquement. Je vis alors le plus absurde des duos que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres habillée joliment sûrement pour cette occasion tendait le bras bien haut de cette fameuse Floireans Saunier. Elle était plus grande que son amie. Je ne distinguais pas son visage en partie cachée par la visière de sa casquette noire avec un dragon aux différentes nuances de bleus et violets. Je vis par contre que sa main levée était bandée.

Pierre reprit la parole en français.

-Floireans Saunier, Ah tu es là. Viens, tu as gagnée le premier prix.

Floireans Saunier semblait complètement paumée. Son amie la poussa sans ménagement vers nous. À cause de la foule le trajet n'était pas des plus aisé pour nous rejoindre sur scène. Elle avait du mal à avancer. Finalement ce fût quand Pierre l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire monter sur la scène que je me rendis compte qu'elle boitait. Elle était toute fine. Floireans Saunier était aussi vêtue d'une manière étrange. Elle avait des converses noires qui devaient dater de Mathusalem si ce n'est plus. Son jean vert kaki était retenue par des bretelles noires avec des motifs orientaux jaune et rouge dessus. Elle avait aussi une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon qui était large pour elle. Je remarquais que ses deux mains étaient momifiées. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état ? J'avoue que ça m'intringuais énormément. Floireans Saunier avait enfin cette fameuse casquette qui empêchait de voir à quoi ressemblait son visage.

Était-elle timide ? Je comprends que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre et qu'on approche d'aussi prêt des célébrités comme nous surtout si nous étions ses idoles. Elle est vite impressionnée la gamine.

-Félicitations Floireans, dit en français Pierre en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour, commença Namjoon en prenant également la main de la fille en français. Congratulation miss ! We will take a selfie !

Je ne savais pas si cette fille était timide, choquée, paumée ou même impresionée par notre superbe vue mais il y avait un truc de sûr. Cette gamine allait vraiment avoir mal à la main en serrant la main de tout le monde en voyant son état. En la voyant ainsi toute fragile, boitant et se crispant à chaque fois que l'un des six lui broyait la main, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Kookie il y a quelques semaines à Pékin quand il était au bout du rouleau et qu'l avait faillit tomber dans les pommes. Ils avaient la même aura. Quand ce fut mon tour je lui pris la main délicatement et essayait de voir son visage.

Non elle baissait la tête encore plus. Au moins elle ne se crispait pas de douleur même si elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle jetait des regards dans la foule. Sûrement vers son amie.

Nous la mirent au milieu de nous. Tae avait posé son bras autour des épaules de la fille. Elle l'a regardé comme si c'est un alien. Mouais... en fait ce gars était complètement un alien. L'autre matin je l'ais vu mettre des Chocapic dans le pot de Nutella neuf et tout manger alors qu'il venait à peine de se laver les dents. Après il a presque réussir à convaincre Princess Jin que c'était du maquillage expérimental. Si Hoseok ne lui avait pas lécher le visage notre Princesse y aurait vraiment cru. Oui oui Hoseok avait réellement léché le visage de Tae. Il était huit heures du mat. Tu parles d'une vision d'horreur.

Je me mets pile derrière Tae. Histoire de le retenir de faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire fuir notre grande gagnante. Elle tendit le bras comme le pu mais elle tremblait terriblement et gardait la tête baissée. La photo allait être toute pourrie. En plus elle était encore plus petite que Jiminie. Ça craignait un max.

J'eu une super idée mais Jin l'eut une demi fraction de seconde plutôt que moi. Non en fait c'est MOI qui est une l'idée en premier et j'étais plus rapide que Jin. C'est juste que lui c'était placée de l'autre côté de la fille et avait donc moins de distance à parcourir pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains qu'elle serrait comme si ça vie en dépendait. J'vous jure les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Comment ça j'en suis un aussi ? Je n'ai pas dix-sept ans comme elle mais vingt-six. Merci m'sieurs dames.

Non mais sérieusement cette gamine n'allait pas garder la tête baissée sur les photos ? En plus on ne voyait même pas sa tronche.

Mon brillant esprit eut à nouveau une idée de génie mais qui fut une fois de plus appliquée une fraction de seconde trop tard. Cette fois ce fut Hoseok. Lui aussi était plus prêt. Il était juste derrière la gamine. Il retira la casquette brodée à la main visiblement et une cascade de cheveux châtain fins et complètement ébouriffée tombèrent dans le dos de la fille. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquait que sur le dos de sa chemise un magnifique phénix aux couleurs chaudes étaient brodées. Cette gamine avait un problème avec les animaux fantastiques.

L'enfant paniquée de voir que sa casquette s'était envolée se tourna vers moi et là je pu voir enfin son visage. Mon dieu c'était quoi ces yeux verts foncés brillant. La vache ce qu'il était enfantin, son visage. Et Bordel c'était quoi ces pansements et cet œil au beurre noir ?

Je pense ce que je vis dans ses yeux remettront en doute mon superbe esprit de déduction jusque là sans n'avoir jamais erronée la moindre donnée. Oui je suis d'ordinaire génial. Je tiens à dire que ce n'était pas moi qui le disait. Voyez je ne suis d'un naturel narcissique et égocentrique. C'était les autres qui m'ont répété encore et toujours depuis ma venue au monde que j'avais toujours raison et que j'étais le guide spirituel.

Mouais, j'avais confié à Namjoon ma moto quand il m'avait dit ça. Je n'aurai pas dû. Il n'en restait que le pot d'échappement. Le plus fort c'était qu'il n'avait rien le bâtard. Oui quand on est gentil avec moi je suis gentil avec vous. C'est aussi simple que deux et deux font quatre.

Bref je suis sans défaut comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J'ai un brillant cerveau et Sherlock Holmes est mon maître en matière de déduction et de logique. Alors comment se fait-il qu'au lieu de voir de l'admiration, de la timidité et de la joie, je voyais dans le regard de cette fille de l'indifférence, de l'ennuie, de la fatigue et surtout cette expression de blasée totale de la vie. Normalement c'était moi qui avait cette expression. Copyright Suga s'il vous plaît.

Cette fille n'était assurément pas normale. Ma matière grise hautement exceptionnelle régla très vite les paramètres erronés en données rigoureusement exactes. elle m'informa, une fois toutes les synapses en place, que cette jeune fille ne nous connaissait absolument pas. Qu'à ces yeux nous étions une magnifique troupe de joyeux lurons sans aucune valeur pour elle.

Putain j'avais donné le premier prix à la seule personne qui n'est pas une army dans cette salle remplie à craquée de fans électrisés.

Hoseok l'empêcha de récupérer sa casquette. Tae la ramena face à l'objectif. Sur l'écran je pouvais très clairement voir que cette fille avec un coin de lèvres à moitié relevé qu'elle aurait aimé être n'importe où sauf entouré d'inconnus.

Sa pote avait dû la forcer à venir ici pour avoir deux fois plus de chance de gagner le premier prix. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas envers cette pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien fait de mal hormis honorer son amitié que je devais dénigrer. Mais plutôt à cette autre gamine qui voulait absolument gagné quitte à dérangé son amie qui était vraiment pas en très bon état physiquement.

Nous prenions plusieurs photos. Alors que notre jeune gagnante infortunée gardait cette même expression, nous nous faisions une joie de faire une fois des grimaces, une fois les mignons, une fois les beaux gosses sexys, des grands sourires et enfin Tae lui fit un bisou sur la joue excitant les fans et choquant la fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Alors que Jin tendait toujours le portable l'écran changea brusquement pour montrer la photo d'une femme aux cheveux noirs avec écrit dessus « maman » en français. Bon je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Notre jeune française recevait un appel vidéo de sa mère.

Namjoon non plus n'était pas débile. Il prit le téléphone des mains de Jin et répondit. Oui c'était lui qui était le plus susceptible de se faire comprendre par une étrangère. Il décrocha et on pu voir la mère de Floireans Saunier... bordel ce que je déteste ce nom.

La fille baissa la tête morte de honte visiblement.

-Annyeonghaseyo mon petit kappa ! Oh mais qui sont ces beaux gosses des amis à toi ?

Tiens elle parlait en coréen. Ce qui était assez cocasse je devais le dire. Ainsi elle parlait coréen. Intéressant...

Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ? Ça ne va pas mieux.

-Salut maman, dit en français avec une petite voix Floireans.

-Enchantée madame, dit Namjoon en français avant de continuer en anglais. We are BTS a korean music group and youre daughter won the primer price !

-Chuga haeyo (félicitations) mon roseau des mers ! J'ai moi aussi une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai décroché un super job à Séoul de plus il y a une super agence qui te veut en tant que conceptrice ! On en parlera quand on se verra ce soir chez Fifi ! Bonne journée mon petit kappa !

-HEIN ? S'écria notre petite française.

J'interprète ce cri de détresse de deux manières. La première était que la gamine ne comprenait pas un mot de coréen et par conséquent n'avait rien capté à ce que venait de lui raconter sa daronne. La deuxième était qu'elle avait tout compris et que par conséquence elle allait aller à Séoul et donc qu'on aura l'occasion de la revoir. Enfin surtout que je pourrais la retrouver.

Pour terminer je me rendis compte que cette fille n'était plus du tout au lycée !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**PDV Namjoon**_

Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi paumée que Floireans Saunier. Elle avait l'air de ne pas être à sa place ici. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau brillant pour comprendre que cette fille ne savait pas le moins du monde qui était les Bangtan Boys. Je l'ai vu dès que Yoongi a commencé a l'appeler. Je l'avais repérée très vite parmi les Armys. C'était la seule personne qui gardait la tête baissée sans se préoccupée de se qu'il se passait par ici. Son amie, une fille surexcitée l'avait sortie de la contemplation de ses pieds pour lui informer qu'elle avait gagné le premier prix.

Il a fallut attendre que Hopie prenne la casquette de la jeune Floireans pour qu'on puisse voir son visage juvénile et pas mal amoché. D'ailleurs elle ne tenait pas très droite et avait des bandages. J'aurais pensé qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers si ses phalanges ne présentaient pas des hématomes violacés. Les mêmes lorsque Yoongi se battait quand il avait la vingtaine. Était-ce une version féminin de Suga ?

Evidemment quand je vis que sa mère l'appelait j'avais décroché. Je me demandai quel genre de mère laissait sa fille se battre aussi violemment. La mère était très bizarre. Elle était vêtue d'une espèce de robe que porte les sorciers médiévales dans les films et semblait être au milieu d'une forêt. Sa mère semblait venir d'un autre temps. C'était d'autant plus déroutant quand elle s'était mise à parler en coréen. Je lui parlais en anglais. Elle me comprit et nous fit un grand sourire. Elle semblait heureuse de voir que sa fille se sociabilisait.

Elle était très mal à l'aise suite au coup de fil de sa mère. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses yeux s'embuèrent bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. J'avais déjà vu ses symptômes chez Yoongi. Cette enfant était atteint de phobie sociale. Je dis enfant mais elle devait avoir tout juste la vingtaine même si elle paraissait plus jeune.

Pierre semblait avoir pitié de la jeune Française. On lui donna ses magnifiques lots et on l'invita à descendre de la scène. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle déguerpie aussi vite que lorsque Hopie croit voir un fantôme. Je la suivis du regard. Son amie s'était mise un peu à l'écart de la foule pour récupérer son amie. Floireans lui fourra les cadeaux dans ses bras et s'enfuit hors de la salle. Sûrement pour aller décompresser de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et aussi pour éclaircir cette histoire de déménagement à Séoul.

À la fin de l'événement nous nous retirions de la scène pour rejoindre les loges. Les garçons étaient surexcités par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La rencontre avec les Armys avaient été une fois de plus un franc succès même si j'avais cassé par mégarde la petite table où se trouvait l'urne répandant ainsi une multitude de petits papiers avec les noms des fans. Ce n'était pas voulu.

-Elle était vraiment trop mimi la fille du premier prix, dit Tae en sautillant comme une sauterelle partout.

-Tu parles de celle qui avait l'air de s'être battue cinq minutes avant ? Demanda Jiminie. J'avoue sans ses bleus et ses pansements elle était chou.

-Elle était surtout très gênée, dit Jin. La pauvre apprendre qu'elle déménage à Séoul comme ça.

-C'était peut être un moyen de se faire remarquer, dit Yoongi en somnolant sur sa chaise alors qu'une maquilleuse lui débarbouillait le visage.

-Elle ne nous connaissait pas, leur dis-je. La pauvre elle était complètement terrifiée. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

-Bien sûr que si, marmonna Suga avant de fermer les yeux et de piquer du nez.

-Ce n'était pas une army ? Demanda intriguée Jungkook. Bah pourquoi elle était là ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Une army a dû l'obliger à l'accompagner, dis-je.

-Euh les gars, intervint Hopie. J'ai oublié de lui rendre sa casquette.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Yoongi, Jin et Jungkook.

-T'exagère Hopie, dit Chimchim. Enfin bref ce n'est pas très grave. Tu n'as qu'à la garder.

-Ouais sauf que je ne suis pas un voleur. Je m'en voudrais qu'elle pense ça de moi alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait.

-Et comment on va lui rendre sa casquette gros benêt ? Dit Jimin. À part son nom on ne la connait pas. On ne reverra jamais cette fille.

-Passe-moi la casquette, demandai-je à Hopie.

Je l'examinais. Décidément la casquette en elle-même était assez commune. Elle était même de premier prix. Il était évident que la broderie avait été faite après et à la main. C'était un magnifique travail. Je retournais la casquette et regardais l'étiquette. Je la montrais aux gars.

-Voilà. « Floireans Saunier offert le 13/06/13 par Fiona Guillaume. Bon anniversaire ma vieille ».

évidemment c'était écrit en français. Et oui je ne parlais pas le français même si j'aimerai beaucoup. J'avais regardé la traduction sur mon téléphone.

-Elle est née le 13 juin ? Releva Jin. C'est marrant qu'elle est eu cette casquette le jour officiel où on a débuté.

-On s'en fout pour le moment, dit Yoongi.

-Et on va en faire quoi de cette information ? Demanda Tae. C'est pas pour dire mais même s'il y a six fois moins de gens à Paris qu'à Séoul, il y a quand même plus de deux millions d'habitants.

-Les anuaires existent les gars, leur répliquai-je. Même si on est en France ils ont aussi des annuaires. On va chercher à Saunier et sinon à Guillaume pour avoir son numéro de téléphone.

-C'est pas pour la ramener, dit Yoongi en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, mais tous les Français n'habitent pas à Paris. Elle ne vient pas forcément d'ici.

-Hé les gars il faut être plus optimiste dans la vie ! S'écria Hobi.

Une demi heure plus tard nous étions tous étalée sur canapé et fauteuils en train de déprimer. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il y avait plus de cent-vingt Saunier dans la capitale et tellement de Guillaume que je n'avais pas eu le courage de compter. Mais il n'y avait aucune Floireans Saunier et aucune Fiona Guillaume. La poisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez les gars ? Demanda le manager Choi en entrant dans la loge avec l'urne toujours remplie.

-On enquête, dit Tae.

-Sur quoi sans indiscrétion ?

-Sur Floireans Saunier et Fiona Guillaume, dit Jin en levant la main vers le plafond.

-Ah la gagnante du premier prix et son amie super riche.

Aussitôt nous étions cinq sur sept à se redresser. Suga et Jungkook s'étaient endormis depuis belle lurette.

-Vous connaissez Fiona Guillaume ? Lui demandai-je intrigué.

Le manager Choi sourit en posant l'urne sur l'une des tables.

-Comment aurai-je pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Elle est une fan absolue de vous les mecs. Elle me connaissait même ! Elle m'a demandée de pardonner le comportement étrange de sa copine. Puis on a parlé deux minutes. Elle s'est plainte sur l'insolence de sa cadette et son manque de respect alors qu'elle est plus âgée de trois mois et qu'elle est l'héritière du grand groupe Arcanesun.

Arcanesun ? C'est pas de la merde. C'est un grand groupe français qui a des sièges sociales partout à travers le monde.

-Wow et Floireans est de quel groupe ?

-Aucun d'après ce que j'ai compris, dit le manager Choi. C'est juste la fille d'une conteuse de fables dans une forêt au nord de la France d'après ce que j'ai compris. D'ailleurs Fiona Guillaume était impressionnée que la seule personne qui ne vous connais pas soit celle qui ait gagné le premier prix. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de vous pour avoir en quelque sorte tricher et obliger son amie à venir.

Je cherchais sur internet des infos sur le groupe Arcanesun. Le siège social de Paris était situé dans le quartier de la Défense. Je me voyais mal débarqué là-bas pour leur demandé à voir l'héritière du groupe. Apparemment cela ne faisait que quelques années que Fiona avait été annoncée comme la descendante de l'actuel président et donc son héritière. Elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans et était à la fac. En ce moment c'était les examens de fin d'année. C'était bizarre qu'en plein mois de mai ce soit les partiels. J'ai pas l'habitude. Chez nous c'est en janvier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va demain ? Demanda Hobi qui lisait par dessus mon épaule.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Lui dis-je, bonjour nous sommes les BTS, nous avons oublié de rendre à l'amie de l'héritière de votre président sa casquette. Vous pouvez nous donner l'adresse ?

-Ca peut marcher qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dit Tae.

-Avec un sourire et un merci, il n'y aucune raison qu'ils nous disent non, dit Hoseok avec un immense sourire.

Irrécupérables ces mecs je vous jure.

-De toute façon les gars vous avez oublié que demain on rentre à Séoul ? Brisa le délire des deux joyeux lutins de la bande notre manager.

-Quoi déjà ? S'exclama Jimin. Mais je voulais goûter ce restaurant de raclette devant lequel on est passé ce matin !

-C'est pas un problème, tu peux y aller ce soir, dit Jin.

-Oui mais il y avait aussi cette pizzeria La Crotonèse qui avait l'air génial !

-Sérieux Jimin ? Tu ne sais que manger ?

Finalement personne n'alla au resto le soir. Nous étions complètement crevés à part Suga et Jungkook qui avait dormi toute la journée. Eux ils firent je ne sais quoi toute la nuit avant de dormir dans l'avion.

La casquette de cette jeune Française fut gardé par Suga sans raison particulière. Il avait essayé de la mettre mais c'était plaint qu'elle était minuscule. Jin lui avait alors montrer qu'elle pouvait se régler comme n'importe quelle casquette.

-Merci je ne suis pas con non plus. J'ai trop la flemme de le faire.

-Attend je vais te le faire. Dit Jin.

En même temps dans l'avion il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et Jin était le voisin de Suga. En véritable mère poule, Jin régla la casquette à la bonne taille et la mit sur Yoongi qui se laissait déjà partir dans le pays des rêves.

-N'empêche cette casquette m'intrigue, dit Jin pensif.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt la fille ? Ricana Jimin.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Pour les besoins de l'histoire j'avais besoin de les faire débuter le 13/06. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Ainsi donc j'avais perdu mon pari. Je n'étais pas la seule à perdre quelque chose. Fifi n'avait du coup pas eu sa robe. Non je déconne. Je lui avait faite la nuit même. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle impressionne sa famille. Que je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la Kcon.

En fait suite à l'appel de ma mère il y a eu comme un déclic dans ma tête. Je me retrouvais projeter dans mon moi intérieur. Je me suis retrouvée face à moi même et à ce que j'étais. Ce qu'on me rabâchait depuis que j'étais à la maternelle. Une vérité qui revenait me submerger dès que je sortais de ce rêve éphémère et merveilleux qu'était ma vie aux côtés de Fifi et à l'école de design.

Mes yeux voyaient les centaines de fans du groupe de mon amie. Des fans dont la moyenne d'âge devait être le mien c'est-à-dire vingt ans. Je ne pouvais que voir les regards assassins que me lançaient les adultes et les enfants au jardin d'enfant dans leurs yeux. Je tremblais. J'avais peur. Je voulais partir. J'étais oppressée. J'avais besoin de me sentir libre et d'être vivante. Quand on me mit dans les mains une peluche en forme d'extraterrestre de fleur de Sakura rose,un coffret luxueux et mon téléphone, j'avais dévalée les marches de la scène et sans tenir compte de ma blessure à la cheville. J'avais fourré les cadeaux dans les bras de Fifi.

-Il faut que je sortes, lui avais-je murmurée au bord de la crise de panique.

J'avais fini par trouver difficilement l'extérieur. Ma crise d'angoisse avait durée longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Je n'aimais pas ça. C'était comme si on me privait d'air et qu'on réduisait un peu plus mon espace vitale. Quand la crise était passée je me sentais terriblement faible. J'avais envoyé un message à Fifi pour lui dire que je rentrai.

En rentrant j'étais passée à une mercerie pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour la robe de Fifi. Ma mère était comme elle l'avait dit à Paris attendant mon retour devant l'appartement de ma seule amie. Dès qu'elle me vit elle sauta sur moi.

-Mon petit tropique des Gémeaux ! Ces garçons étaient vraiment trop adorables ! On aurait dit les enfant de Narcisse en personne. Je me demande s'il font parti des serv... attend qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée !

Ma mère avait prit mon menton entre ses doigts et le souleva bien haut. Étrange je pensais qu'elle allait se rendre compte de mes blessures plus tard. Mais bon je suppose qu'un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et deux pansements, uun sur ma joue et l'autre au front ne pouvaient être cachée par une casquette.

Par habitude je levai la main pour rabattre la visière de ma casquette. Le vide. Merde j'avais perdue ma casquette. Ça me fait un peu chier. C'était un cadeau de Fifi pour mon quatorzième anniversaire. C'était juste avant notre première virée à Paris. J'avais moi même brodée le motif pour collé au thème de la Japan Expo de l'année où l'on devait aller. Tant pis.

-Mon dieu tu as vu l'état de tes mains !

Ma mère avait attrapé ma main qui avait attrapée l'air. Le bandage ne couvrait pas mes phalanges et on pouvait donc voir les bleus et les écorchures dû aux coups que j'avais rendu.

-Ce n'est rien maman.

Ma mère qui avait tout d'une hippie droguée au crack avait empoignée mon bras me faisant grimacer et m'avait traîné dans l'appartement de Fifi dans le XVIème arrondissement de la capitale française. Je vous rappelle que Fifi était la bâtarde préférée d'un grand-père fortuné.

Ma mère me fit asseoir dans le salon et se posa en face de moi. Elle sortit de son sac un tas d'herbes séchées venant tout droit de la forêt de Brocéliande et dont elle se servait pour faire des mixtures pour guérir tous les maux de la Terre. C'était ce que rapportait les idiots de Elsamaa. Oui c'était le nom de mon village natale. Dès que le dessin animé de Disney La Reine des Neiges était apparue, pratiquement tout le village était allée à Suga, la ville la plus proche où il y avait un petit cinéma digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Tous les enfants avaient déclarée que c'était le village d'Elsa et que ma mère était justement la reine des neiges. Comme quoi il n'y a pas d'âge pour être con.

Elle se mit à les broyer dans le mortier en argile dont elle ne se débarrassait jamais. Elle mit sa poudre verte dans un bol et y versa de l'eau qu'elle avait mise à bouillir. Ma mère attrapa ma main droite enleva le bandage que m'avait fait Fifi et l'y plongea sans pitié. Je retiens mon cri de douleur. Je vais avoir des cloques.

Ma mère marmonna tout en maintenant ma main dans le liquide bouillant.

-Mère Nature, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel ton humble servante t'appelle. Vois au travers cette enfant et retire le mal qui la ronge. Je te supplie de venir en aide à cette âme, ô Dame Nature. Je t'en supplie.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle fumait du crack. Elle m'ébouillanta ensuite l'autre main puis me jeta carrément le contenu du bol qui avait refroidi sur mon visage. Ma mère depuis toujours me donnait des « traitements » assez archaïques. C'est même à cause de ça que j'avais était ostracisée par mes camarades de classe. Fifi elle ça l'éclatait donc elle était restée avec moi.

-Voilà maintenant ça devrait aller mieux mon petit Gnapkuc. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivée s'il te plaît.

C'est sûr que j'allais parfaitement bien avec mes deux mains rouges et mon visage qui avait virée au vert grâce à ses plantes magiques. Par moment je doutais que c'était moi qui avait le plus besoin d'un psychiatre.

Bref.

-Ce n'est rien maman, marmonnai-je en essuyant le liquide qui dégoulinait de mon nez avec la manche de ma chemise blanche.

-Comment ça ce n'est rien ?

-Je suis juste tombée bêtement et je me suis emportée c'est tout. Mais parle-moi plutôt de cette histoire de Séoul.

En vérité je n'avais pas complètement menti. À la fac hier à l'heure du déjeuner j'avais malencontreusement trébuché contre un sac qui traînait par terre dans la salle réservée aux confections de costumes pour le club de théâtre du campus à Paris XVIème. Le contenu de mon gobelet qui était du chocolat chaud que j'étais allée chercher à la bibliothèque universitaire s'était intégralement retrouvée sur la jupe Gucci hors de prix que portait Gaby Chapelle. En gros pour faire court Gaby Chapelle était la cousine aristo de Fifi et considérait tous ceux dont les parents gagnaient moins de cent mille euros par mois comme étant des moins que rien. Son ambition ? Vous connaissez Saint Laurent ? Karl Largarfeld ? Bon bah voilà. Elle voulait être la nouvelle Coco Chanelle. Alors que moi qui était dans la même classe qu'elle je ne souhaitais que faire ce qu'il me plaisait, à savoir vivre de ma passion qui est l'illustration et la couture d'heroic fantasy. Elle ne me supportait pas même si je pense que la raison principale était que j'étais celle par qui jurait Fifi et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Revenons à nos licornes mes jeunes capricornes. Gaby Chapelle voyant sa jupe hors de prix ruinée par ma maladresse. Elle avait commencé à m'insulter de tous les noms. Quand elle s'était mise à insulter mes origines et celles de Fifi mon poing était parti tout seul. On s'était donnée des coups de poings, de pieds, tirée les cheveux, attrapée tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main pour nous les envoyer à la gueule. Finalement ce fut son petit-ami qui nous avait stoppé. Un certain Charles Du Chatel. Oui vous aussi vous avez vu comme son nom pue l'aristo et la prétention à plein nez. Il m'avait collé un violent coup à l'œil gauche qui m'avait désorientée. Et il m'avait achevé en me pétant presque la jambe, l'enfoiré.

Donc oui j'étais tombée et je m'étais emportée. Heureusement que les examens étaient finis et que les résultats définitifs avait été annoncé faisant au passage que j'étais major de promo. Cependant l'année finit officiellement vendredi, soit dans deux jours. On devait finir tous les projets pour les clubs dans lesquels nous nous étions engagés et débarrasser la fac de notre bordel. Oui j'étais en dernière année. Heureusement que je n'avais plus rien à y faire. Techniquement il n'était pas nécessaire que je retourne dans cette fac de malheur. De plus vendredi je devais présenter mon modèle finit du cyberpunk pour le tatoueur de quartier pour lequel j'avais un job à temps partiel depuis mon arrivée à Paris il y a deux ans.

-Tu sais mon Runepoor que voilà des années que je veux aller en Corée du Sud pour montrer les pouvoirs magiques des plantes laissées par Dame Nature et aussi exporter ses mythes et légendes dans ce pays ô combien fascinant, dit ma tarée de mère.

Il ne fallait pas cherché plus loin quant au motif du divorce. D'ailleurs ma mère avait cette obsession pour la Corée du Sud depuis le divorce avec mon père il y a bientôt onze ans. Ils avaient divorcés le jour de mon anniversaire, je ne vous raconte pas l'ambiance. Ma mère voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de mon père même s'il était en Angleterre et quoi de mieux que de s'envoler pour l'autre bout du monde ? Elle m'avait fait apprendre la langue coréenne et écrire le hangeul juste avant mon entrée au collège à Suga. Avant même d'intégrer ma nouvelle école j'avais déjà été cataloguée d'extraterrestre folle dinguot. La poisse. Au début Fifi me taquinait quand j'étudiais le coréen le soir sur la terrasse de ma maison d'enfance. Seulement quatre ans plus tard elle était tombée dans la culture pop coréenne les deux pieds dedans et m'enviait de savoir parler la langue de ses idoles. Elle voulait que je lui apprenne. Elle était encore au stade de retenir le hangeul six ans après. Elle affirmait que de toute façon qu'elle importance si elle parlait le coréen vu qu'elle avait une traductrice sous la main. Oui pour elle j'étais celle qui allai la suivre partout.

Vous pouvez me dire après tout que partir en Corée du Sud ce n'était pas si mal. Je ne vous donnerai ni raison, ni tord. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais quitté la France à part à treize ans pour un séjour à Londres de cinq jours à la base mais qui a été raccourcit à trois après la crise d'appendicite de Fifi. Elle avait poussé un cri digne d'une femme allant accouchée au plein cœur de la visite de Bukingham Palace. Son grand-père l'avait faite immédiatement rapatriée et ne voulant pas restée seule avec une bande de pré-ados prêt à me noyer dans la Tamise j'avais suivit disant que j'avais attrapé la crève. Ce qui était vrai en parti. J'avais fait une mauvaise digestion à cause d'une blague débile d'un crétin qui n'avait jamais pu me saquer. Je ne me souviens que de son prénom. C'était Onur. Brrr. J'avais encore des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Si ma mère avait un esprit clairvoyant... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'était limite si elle ne lisait pas l'avenir dans les crottins de cheval. Non si ma mère avait été moins obnubilée par Dame Nature et ses pouvoirs magiques et s'était juste tenue à être normale comme tout le monde alors elle aurait plutôt penser à partir s'installer en Australie ou mieux en Nouvelle-Zhélande. Il y avait pleins de légendes et d'histoires intéressantes qui pourrait lui plaire. Où même aller au Japon. J'aurai pu plonger au cœur des légendes ancestrâles de cette culture que j'aimait beaucoup. Pourquoi la Corée du Sud ? Ce fut lors du passage d'une colombe sous un aigle à l'aube dans la forêt de Brocéliande qu'elle avait eu cette révélation. Je me demandais plutôt si elle ne l'avait pas tirée aux fléchettes sur mon planisphère. Il y avait des petits trous suspects depuis cette fameuse révélation.

-Mon alicanto en fait c'est grâce à toi si on va aller en Corée du Sud !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as été engagé par Big Hit Entertainment pour intégrer le département artistique et t'occuper exclusivement d'un groupe qui vient à peine de débuter ! Ainsi j'ai pu moi même me faire acceptée en tant que baby-sitter pour les enfants des employés de l'agence artistique !

-Wow génial, dis-je sans émotion.

-Rend toi compte les enfants sont la future génération ! Il faut leur inculquer les bonnes valeurs pendant qu'ils ont encore le cerveau malléable.

Un tilt éclaira mon cerveau.

-Attend une seconde comment ça une agence artistique m'engage ? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien ? Pourquoi Séoul ? Comment ils ont eu l'idée de m'engagé ? Tu n'aurais pas fouillé dans mes carnets de croquis que j'ai laissé à Elsamaa, par hasard ?

-La voix des étoiles sont impénétrables mon cocatrix, dit-elle avec son grand sourire de droguée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**PDV Jin**_

-Allez Min l'Immobile debout ! Lui criai-je dans les oreilles.

Rien.

Il dort tout le temps ce gars. Tous les matins c'était la même chose. Je devais essayer de l'appâter pour le réveiller sans me prendre sa mauvaise humeur dans un coin de la gueule. Tant de violence le matin me rend triste quant à la nature humaine. Bon aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq jours qu'on était revenue de notre tournée mondiale. Nous devions aller à l'agence assez tôt pour reprendre l'entraînement et voir le planning des prochains mois.

J'ai THE solution pour le réveiller en douceur.

J'allais dans la cuisine et me mis derrière les fourneaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Princesse ? Me demanda Namjoonie qui mangeait son plat et surveillant de près le golden maknae dont la tête menaçait de finir dans son bol de riz.

-Spécial réveil pour l'endormis, dis-je.

Oui je sais il est bizarre qu'on me surnomme Princesse alors que j'étais un garçon. Oui je peux vous l'assurer à deux cent pour cent. C'est juste que j'aimais beaucoup le rose et que j'étais très beau. Je déconne. Je n'ai les chevilles aussi enflées que Suga. Le steak de viande bien saignant prêt je le déposait sur la table de la salle à manger et observait ma montre.

5...4...3...2...1...

Un violent fracas venant de la chambre que je partageais avec Yoongi retentit quelque part dans la maison. Une demi seconde après un Suga sauvage apparaissait avec les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et se jeta sur l'assiette que je venais de déposer. Sachez mes bons amis que ce spécimen avait comme plat favori la viande, la viande et la viande. Bien qu'au premier abord il pouvait sembler inapprochable détrompez-vous. Un simple morceau de viande et vous avez dompté cette étrange espèce plus communément appelée Gros Flemmard.

En parlant de cheveux ébouriffés, ceux de Yoongi n'avait rien à envier avec la crinière bleue impressionnante de 4D. Pour les non initiés 4D était Taehyung. Seulement ce gars devait venir d'une autre dimension. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée il est venu se coller à moi tout en se mettant à danser. Taetae était un être venu d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres explications. Je plaignais Jungkookie condamner à partager sa chambre avec lui. Taehyung n'était pas ce genre de personne calme et facile à vivre.

Ce brave petit Alien qui jouait du saxophone et parlant couramment le japonais n'était plus humain quand il dormait. Une personne le voyant dormir pendant quelques secondes bien choisie ne pouvait y voir qu'un jeune homme dormant paisiblement tel un bébé inoffensif. SAUF que c'est FAUX. Taehyung ne fait que bouger et crier dans son sommeil. La première fois que j'ai dormi avec lui j'avais eu super peur quand il s'était mis à applaudir dans son sommeil. Croyez-moi ça foutait les jetons. J'avais partagé la même chambre que lui pendant un temps avant que finalement Suga ne vienne se plaindre que je venais tout le temps dormir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jungkook. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Yoongi était que je venais le réveiller pour lui demander de dormir avec lui au lieu de réveiller Jungkook. Mais vous voyez je me sentirais mal de réveiller un petit ange endormi.

Jungkook ou comme on aime l'appeler le Golden Maknae était un garçon bourré de talents et qui faisait tout ce qu'il entreprenait à fond. C'était une qualité comme un défaut. Voyez-vous chers téléspectateurs cette espèce était aussi appelé responsable et entrepreneur et surtout perfectionniste. Seul le perfectionniste était capable de répéter une chorégraphie dix heures de suite non stop jusqu'à ce que sa pratique lui semble correcte de son point de vue alors qu'elle est déjà exceptionnelle aux yeux des autes. La santé du perfectionniste était à surveiller de très près. Surtout quand il nous a fait une belle frayeur avec un malaise à Pékin. L'énergie que le perfectionniste dépense dans n'importe quel parcours était immense. Il n'est pas rare de croiser un Jungkook endormis au milieu de la salle de danse à même le sol la tête reposant sur le ventre du Gros Flemmard qui veille aussi à son bien-être. Je vous ai dit que le Golden Maknae était doué dans un grand nombre de domaines sauf dans le rangement. La chambre qu'il partage avec l'Alien est un véritable capharnaüm. Notez bien que contrairement à l'Alien qui est une Fashion victim donc prend extrêmement grand soin de ses différentes peaux, le Golden Maknae n'était pas génétiquement programmé pour ranger quoique se soit.

-Tae, Hopie vous ne pouvez pas vous contentez de boire simplement votre café au lieu d'y faire des bulles ? Dis-je exaspéré en voyant l'Alien et l'Espoir jouer avec leur tasse.

Un Alien dans sa quête de découvrir le meilleur moyen de foutre la merd... pardon de sortir des conventions habituellement normales pour n'importe quel être humain résident sur cette planète avait besoin d'un Espoir. Oui un Espoir. Tout le monde sait que l'Espoir nous permet de ne pas sombrer. Mais saviez vous qu'il avait été personifié en la personne de Hoseok ? Cette espèce assez rare malheureusement en ce triste monde avait la faculté extraordinaire de faire sourire et apaiser le cœur de la personne qui posait ses yeux dessus. Tout comme l'Alien, l'Espoir était une source immense d'optimisme. Et donc quand deux âmes compatibles se rencontraient cela faisait inévitablement des étincelles. Sachez que pour garder un Alien et un espoir chez vous, vous devez vous armer de beaucoup de patience. Cependant ils ne vous rendront que du bonheur.

Vous savez l'un des principes que l'on nous inculte depuis que nous sommes tout gosse est que lorsqu'il y a une princesse, il y a un prince. Et bien figurez vous que tous les princes ne sont pas de beaux jeunes hommes blonds, grand, à la carrure de rêve et aux yeux parfaitement bleus. Non ce genre de princes vous ne pourrez en voir que dans les contes de fées. Par contre si vous voulez voir un vrai Prince observez donc cet humain en train de tenir ses baguettes de la main gauche et de dessiner de l'autre main des aliens du dernier jeu vidéo en vogue du moment alors qu'il était incapable de les vaincre seuls. Ce prince n'était ni grand, ni blond et n'avait pas non plus les yeux yeux. En fait les cheveux blonds il les a eu l'an dernier il me semble. Aujourd'hui ils étaient rose pâle. Ce prince n'avait pas non plus de grandes mains et n'avait pas non plus les manières les plus raffinées. Cependant il avait un beau corps sculpté qui ferait baver les filles et jalouser les garçons. Il était très affectueux envers ses Princesses qui étaient à ses yeux les Armys. Chimchim était le Prince de ses dames.

Enfin notre dernière espèce a encore étudié est encore bien plus insolite que l'Alien, l'Espoir ou le Gros Flemmard. Nous avons ici en bout de table ce spécimen aux cheveux actuellement blancs encore si peu connus par nos experts en train de boire dans une tasse qui n'avait même plus de hanse. L'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Le God of Destruction bien qu'ayant un QI de plus de 180 et ayant appris à maîtriser une langue seul dans son coin juste parce qu'il la trouvait intéressante, semblaient complètement inutile quand on avait deux mains gauches. Le God of Destruction était aussi imprévisible que l'Alien. L'Alien pouvait avoir un comportement impromptu à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Il pouvait se mettre à courir sans raison aux yeux de ses compères sur trois cent mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un marchand de glaces qui venait à peine d'ouvrir. Le God of Destruction pouvait lui démolir tout un studio d'enregistrement juste en mettant le casque audio. Le God of Destruction pouvait réduire à néant la moto favorite d'un Gros Flemmard juste le temps d'aller chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie la plus proche sans pour autant blesser qui que se soit et pas même lui. Le God of Destruction était capable de déchirer par inadvertance son costume de scène et se retrouver presque censurer par la télé coréenne.

Voilà vous savez maintenant à peu prêt tout de ce groupe regroupant un Gros Flemmard, un Alien, un Golden Maknae, un Espoir, un God of Destruction un Prince et une Princesse.

Voilà ce qui compose les Bangtan Boys. J'espère que ce petit documentaire aura servi aux novices tout comme aux avertis.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5! A la base le mode documentaire animalier n'était pas prévu ^^'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**PDV Hoseok**_

Eomma Jin semblait complètement perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne remarqua même pas que Kookie avait réellement fini la tête dans son bol de riz alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui. D'habitude il retenait sa tête à temps.

-Les gars, fis-je aux garçons, Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jin ?

Taetae, Namjoonie, Yoongi et Jimin se mirent à regarder Jin. C'était drôle de voir leurs têtes. Taetae avait enroulé une de ses baguettes dans ses cheveux comme si c'était un bigoudi. Namjoon avait l'air parfaitement ridicule avec sa tasse dont il avait pété la hanse il y a trente minutes. Yoongi avait la bouche pleine de viande ce qui lui donnait un côté encore plus gamin. Jimin le regarda avec un demi sourire pervers. Kookie lui avait toujours la tête dans son bol.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle à manger ce qui était très rare. Jin avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer que cinq personnes le fixaient en silence. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser.

Jimin se leva et s'approcha de Jin. Il lui sussura dans l'oreille.

-Alors encore en train de penser à la propriétaire de la casquette ?

Jimin obtint une réaction. Pas celle qu'il avait pensé. Jin sursauta tellement haut qu'il donna un coup de boule dans le nez de Jimin. Aussitôt nous partions tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable sauf Jimin qui se tenait son nez en jurant contre un Jin paniqué et désolé. Jungkookie lui dormait toujours paisiblement la tête dans le bol de riz. La classe.

Nous faillîmes partir sans notre maknae doré une demi heure plus tard. Le manager Choi nous firent remarquer dans le van que nous n'étions que six. Jin paniqué pour la deuxième fois de la matinée alla récupérer le maknae qui était encore endormi et avait du riz plein les cheveux. Sa tête était tellement hilarante qu'il fut bombarder de photos sans s'en rendre compte alors que le manager Choi leva les yeux au ciel devant notre comportement puéril. Il n'était toujours pas habituée à nos conneries.

Arrivés à l'agence il semblait il y avoir plus de monde que d'habitude et ce n'était pas nos très chers armys qui bloquaient l'accès de Big Hit. Non. En fait il semblait que les employés étaient surexcités.

-Elle est vraiment très jeune !

-Vous avez vu sa tenue ? C'est du broder à la main ça j'en suis sûre.

-Elle est trop stylée !

-Elle est très maigre surtout !

-Sa mère s'occupe de la garderie.

Nous passions devant ce joyeux petit monde qui était entré en mode commérage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jungkookie qui s'était complètement réveillé.

-Vos juniors les TXT ont aujourd'hui leur nouvelle styliste, dit le manager Choi alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'une des nombreuses salles de réunions.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne ? Demanda intrigué Namjoonie.

-Elle a dû démissionner. Je n'en sais pas plus. Le patron a recruté une toute jeune personne pour s'occuper des tenues du groupe. Je crois qu'elle a tout juste vingt ans.

-Wah tout juste vingt ans et elle doit s'occuper de cinq gamins à peine plus jeune qu'elle ? Elle a du mérite, fit Yoongi. À sa place je ne supporterai pas d'ajuster les tenus de garçons qui sont surexcités.

-On a pas tous la flemme comme toi Suga, taquina Jiminie.

Les TXT étaient nos dongseang. Un tout nouveau groupe composé de cinq garçons mimi comme tout avait débuté il y a trois mois. On les avait prit sous notre aile et faisions de notre mieux pour les aider à évoluer dans ce milieu. Cependant avec notre tournée mondiale nous n'avions pas été très présent pour eux ces dernières semaines. Ça me donne envie d'aller les embêter dans leur salle de répète.

On nous dévoila notre emploie du temps toujours extrêmement rempli pour les prochaines semaines. Nous avions pas moins d'une dizaine de concerts à réaliser rien que le mois de juin à Séoul. Ça allait être très fatiguant mais amusant. Ce sera l'occasion de voir et de montrer notre amour nos fans.

-Au fait Taehyung, dit le directeur Kwang.

-Oui directeur Kwang ?

-A l'avenir n'embrasse plus tes fans. Ça a été la folie ici ces derniers jours. Tout le monde a cru que cette petite Française était ta petite-amie. Et aussi évitez de choisir la gamine qui vient de se battre quand vous tirez au sort, n'est-ce pas Yoongi.

-C'est le hasard, marmonna dans sa barbe Suga. Comment j'aurai pu le savoir ?

-Enfin surveillez bien vos affaires. Des choses ont tendances à disparaître depuis bientôt deux semaines. On soupçonne que des saseangs se soient camouflées parmi le personnel. Donc faites attention. Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez aller répéter.

-Les TXT sont dans leur salle ? Demandai-je avec enthousiasme alors que nous nous levions tous.

-Non, ils sont avec le président. Évitez d'aller les déranger pour le moment. Ils font connaissance alors leur nouvelle styliste. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle que je la vois juste après.

Décidément cette styliste était sur les lèvres de tout le monde ce matin. Je me demandai à quoi elle ressemblait.

BOUM !

Pas la peine de se demander qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Namjoonie avait ouvert la porte. Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui passait au même moment. Notre super leader, notre God of Destruction fidèle à lui même avait ouvert brusquement la porte qui avait rencontrer brutalement le nez de la personne. Décidément on ne pourra jamais le changer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Me voilà donc à Séoul, devant Big Hit avec ma tarée de mère à mes côtés. En moins d'une semaine j'avais déguerpie de l'appartement de Fifi, de mon pays natale pour venir dans un pays dont la seule chose que je connaissais était la langue. Je n'avais pas encore compris comment j'avais fait pour me faire recruter dans une agence artistique dans un autre continent totalement à l'opposé de mon cocon.

Quand Fifi avait appris que je partais pour Séoul avec ma mère, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Moi-même il m'avait fallut deux heures pour que je sois parfaitement convaincue. Un appel de l'agence mettait parvenue. Au début je pensais que c'était un canular téléphonique et trois jours après j'étais en route pour Séoul après avoir démissionné de mon job chez le tatoueur.

Je vivais donc avec ma mère dans un petit appartement dans un quartier populaire. On était pas riche et j'avais dû taper dans mes économies pour meubler l'appartement que ma mère avait louée. Même si elle ne touchait pas beaucoup pour raconter les légendes de la forêt de Brocéliande on avait jamais manqué de rien grâce à mon père. Même s'il ne supportait plus ma mère il m'aimait. Enfin c'était ce que j'aimais me faire croire.

Aujourd'hui était donc mon premier jour et également le premier de ma mère.

Nous entrions dans le hall en passant devant des Bodybuilding et nous nous dirigions à la réception. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années nous accueillit avec une magnifique et éclatant faux sourire.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Avant que ma mère est la brillante idée de raconter comment Boudha et Mère Nature s'étaient associés pour lui confier la tâche très noble et à la fois humble de promouvoir leur sagesse, je pris la parole.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je en coréen.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus parlé à voix haute dans cette langue. La dernière fois je devais avoir quatorze ans quand je donnais les cours à Fifi. En parlant de Fifi, cette dernière était très contente de la robe que je lui avait faite et elle avait fait forte impression au sein de sa famille de bourgeois. Elle m'avait redonnée le sakura extra-terrestre et le coffret ultra collector de son groupe. Elle se sentait coupable de m'avoir traîné à cet événement. Puis elle a été super contente d'apprendre que ma mère allait travailler à Séoul et moins quand elle a appris que j'y allais aussi. Mais cette fille, qui était pire qu'un yo-yo niveau émotions, était à nouveau super heureuse que j'y allais en déclarant qu'ainsi elle aurait une bonne excuse pour aller fangirler en Corée du Sud pendant les vacances d'été. Finalement comme ma mère n'était pas devenue comptable dans une grosse boîte mais plutôt baby-sitter dans une grosse boîte -j'avais zappé de lui donné le nom- elle déclara que le pari n'était ni gagné ni perdu. Du coup elle n'allait pas me coller les baskets pendant un mois en m'obéissant mais pendant deux mois elle allait ME donner des ordres. C'te gamine j'vous jure.

-Bonjour voici Sonia Lazard elle commence aujourd'hui dans la garderie. Et je m'appelle Foireans Saunier. Je commence dans le département de conception.

Aussitôt un vrai sourire apparue sur le visage de la réceptionniste. Elle se leva soudainement de sa chaise confortable. J'eu un mouvement de recule.

-Bien sûr vous êtes la nouvelle styliste des TXT ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Ce que vous êtes jeune.

Pardon ? Comment ça styliste ?

-Madame Lassardé c'est aussi un grand honneur de rencontrer la femme qui a mis au monde un génie du même calibre que Mozarté !

Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve. J'avais l'impression d'être tomber dans une autre dimension. Est-ce qu'on venait de me dire que j'étais du même niveau que l'un des plus grands génies de la musique classique ? Moi ? La fille qui passe son temps partagé entre des crises d'angoisses, essayer de paraître normal malgré sa mère et qui rêve de chevaucher des pégases. C'était complètement stupide. Je n'étais pas la nouvelle styliste. Est-ce qu'elle ne me confondrait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi TXT ?

-Voyons rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans une vie accordée à la protection de la nature et aux respects des traditions ancestrales. Cette enfant est une envoyée du Ciel.

Et voilà ma mère qui s'y met. Bon bah l'opération paraître normale était un magnifique plantage. La réceptionniste qui devait venir de la même galaxie que ma mère fut d'accord avec toutes les conneries que lui déblatérait ma mère sur l'union des forces cosmiques qui conduisait à donner naissance un vendredi 13 à un enfant prodigue. La réceptionniste contacta alors le responsable de la garderie un certain monsieur Park Ki Ho qui emmena ma mère. Évidemment cette dernière ne pouvait pas se contenter de me lancer juste un courage normale. Non. Elle attendit d'être au milieu du hall d'entrée. À l'heure exacte où tout le monde s'y trouvait juste avant de monter travailler. Elle se tourna vers moi et hurla comme si elle était au sommet de l'Himalaya et moi à son pied.

-QUE LA FORCE DES GROOTSLANDS SOIT AVEC TOI FLOIREANS !

J'attrapai mon sac en bandoulière en velours marron et cacha mon visage rouge cramoisie derrière. Toutes les personnes nous observèrent. Et bah pour une arrivée normale et discrète, c'était tout sauf normal et discret.

-Styliste Saounié, me dit la réceptionniste qui était visiblement au paradis. Le manager Hong arrive.

-Excusez-moi, lui dis-je toujours derrière mon sac, mais je pense qu'il y a erreur. Je ne suis pas styliste.

-N'êtes-vous pas Floïreansé Saounié née le 13 juin 1998 dans un petit village en France, majore de promotion à l'université Chamarté à Paris ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Comment elle sait ça ? En plus ça faisait littéralement trois jours que j'étais officiellement diplômée.

-Euh... bah si...

-Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Ah justement voilà le manager Hong. Bonjour manager Hong.

Un homme bedonnant mais au visage rayonnant d'une quarantaine d'années arriva vers nous. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête la réceptionniste puis se tourna vers moi. Il semblait quelque peu surpris de voir de quoi j'avais l'air mais il retrouva très vite le sourire.

-Tu dois être la styliste Saounié ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu parais vraiment très jeune ! Allez suis-moi !

Il repartait déjà vers les ascenseurs. La réceptionniste me fit signe de le suivre. Je courus à moitié pour le rattraper. Grâce à ma mère tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Une boule commença à se former dans mon ventre. Je me cachais encore plus derrière mon sac. La réceptionniste était déjà en train de proclamer haut et fort qu'elle avait rencontré le génie de ce siècle. Sérieusement j'étais tombée où ? Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je n'avais aucune idée ce que je foutais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais la seule pas au courante que j'étais apparemment devenue styliste pour une marque de barre de chocolat ? Je suis désolée mais TXT m'évoque plus des Twixt qu'autre chose. Ne pas penser nourriture. Je vais avoir faim après.

-Le président Park ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton égard. Dès que ta mère nous a contacté il y a quelques mois, le président n'y croyait pas tellement. Mais il a décidé du suivre de très près ton parcours et observer tout ce que tu as fait. Il a contacté l'université de Chamart qui n'ont pu faire que ta promotion et voilà le résultat.

Et bah merde alors. Ainsi cela faisait des mois que ma mère complotait dans mon dos.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau du président de l'agence artistique. Le président était un homme qui bien qu'ayant le même âge que le manager Hong il était complètement l'opposé physiquement. Il avait le nez aquilin, des yeux qui semblaient lancer des éclairs. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à grisonner sûrement à cause de la pression que lui conférait son poste. Bien qu'il avait une apparence sévère son visage s'adoucit quand il me vit.

-Alors voilà la fameuse Floïreansé Saounié !

Il se leva se fondit sur moi. Il attrapa ma main et la secoua dans tous les sens avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiaste.

-Je suis un fan inconditionnelle de tout ce que tu fais. Tu permet que je te tutoie ? Tu es bien plus jeune que mes filles. Ça me ferait bizarre de te vouvoyer. En plus je t'ai suivis dans tout ce que tu as fait à Charmart. J'ai l'impression que tu es ma troisième fille. Viens viens. Ne reste pas planté là assied-toi. Je me présente je suis le président de Big Hit Park Oh Tae. Tu as rencontré le manager Hond avec lequel tu passera autant de temps qu'avec les TXT. D'ailleurs tu vas bientôt faire leur connaissance. Ma secrétaire a déjà préparé ton contrat. Prends le temps de le lire et de me contacter si quelque chose de va pas. Mes coordonnées sont sur le contrat. J'adore énormément ton style vestimentaire. C'est tout simplement génial.

Non mais j'ai définitivement atterrit dans la quatrième dimension. Il parle de ce que je porte en ce moment ? J'avais pas fait gaffe. J'avais attrapé les premiers trucs que je pouvais atteindre dans les cartons. On avait pas fini de tout déballer. Ma mère m'étais minimum trois minutes pour ouvrir un carton et une heure à le vider. Elle invoquait la déesse de je ne sais quoi. Elle voulait absolument bénir mes affaires et donc pour le moment seul mon matériel de dessin avait trouvé sa place sur mon bureau. En plus j'avais trop chaud avec ma chemise et je l'avais nouée autour de ma taille par manque de place dans mon sac en bandoulière.

Le président Park reçu un appel de sa secrétaire lui annonçant que les TXT étaient arrivés. Il les fit entrer. Cinq garçons entrèrent. Ils étaient tous vachement plus grands que moi. Soudainement j'étais devenue une naine à leurs côtés. Ils avaient tous des bouilles de bébé trop adorables. On dirait des petits chiots que j'avais une fois essayée d'adopter quand j'avais sept ans. Malheureusement ils avaient fini écrasé par la chute d'un pot de fleur avant que j'avais eu le temps de ramasser le carton. Brrr. Mauvais souvenir.

-Les garçons voici votre nouvelle styliste Floïreansé Saounié. Dit le président en les accueillant.

J'étais définitivement la nouvelle styliste d'une portée de chiots et pourtant je n'avais ni signé le contrat et ni dis que ma spécialité était le costume d'heroïc fantasy sur touche médiéval et steampunk. Je n'étais pas dans la Barbamerde c'est moi qui vous le dit. Je n'eu pas l'occasion de beaucoup échanger avec les garçons. Ils devaient parler affaire et moi je devais apparemment retrouver le directeur Kwang dans une salle de réunion. Le manager Hong m'indiqua le chemin. Je mis quelques minutes à errer à l'étage pour finalement trouver la bonne porte. Seulement au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, une multitude d'étoiles apparurent dans mon champ de vision et une douleur au nez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**PDV Jungkook**_

-Jungkook, dit le directeur Kwang juste avant la fin de la réunion, c'est normal que tu as du riz dans les cheveux.

J'entendis les autres pouffer. Je les fusillai du regard. Dormir dans un bol de riz était vraiment ce qu'il avait de pire. Je secouais les cheveux dans tous les sens et vit pleins de grains en tomber. En plus j'avais mal au cou. Quand je pense que ces hyungs ont faillit m'oublier...

BOUM !

Je sortis de mes pensées. C'était quoi ce bruit ? Je levai la tête.

Namjoon.

Évidemment.

Il avait apparemment à moitié assommer une des personnes du staff. On ne voyait pas son visage. C'était une fille avec les cheveux retenus tant bien que mal en une queue de cheval haute qui maintenait son visage caché dans les mains. Ses vêtements étaient particuliers mais j'aimais beaucoup son style. Elle avait un jean noir troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt blanc avec Blanche-Neige habillée en steampunk, une veste noire sans manche et avec une capuche et sa chemise à carreaux rouge était nouée autour de sa taille.

-Omo ! S'exclama Namjoonie. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Tout va bien ?

Tu lui as explosé le nez. Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille bien ?

Namjoon se pencha vers elle et essaya de voir si il ne lui avait pas péter la nez. Cependant la fille leva sa main le stoppant dans son élan.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un léger accent étranger. Pas de soucis. Pardon.

-Tiens vous êtes là, dit le directeur Kwang en se tenant derrière moi. Vous pouvez partir les garçons.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous allez bien ? Insista Namjoon.

Mais le directeur nous jeta dehors et fit entrer la fille dans la salle de réunion en claquant la porte sur nous. Sympa le dirlo.

-Bravo Nam, dit Jimin. T'agresse les membres du staff, maintenant ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était derrière la porte, se défendit notre leader.

-Peut-être mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'ouvrir cette porte si brusquement, taquina Taetae.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, dit songeur Jin. Si jamais ça remontait au président, tu risque d'avoir des ennuies. Agresser un membre du staff.

-Je ne l'ai pas agressé ! S'exclama Nam.

Nous pouffâmes de rire sauf Yoongi.

-Elle ne fait pas encore partie du staff, dit-il sans aucune expression.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu es devenue médium ? Plaisanta Hoseok.

-Son contrat dépassait de son sac, dit-il. Il date d'aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'est déjà signé. C'est la nouvelle styliste des TXT.

-Tu as une très bonne vue Yoongi, taquina Taetae. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté stalkeur.

Il rougit. Trop mignon.

-Je ne suis pas un stalkeur, s'écria-t-il. J'ai juste vu ça par hasard.

-Mais oui mais oui, fit Namjoon avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te la ramener papy, répliqua Yoongi.

-C'est qui le papy, monsieur deux de tension, le fusilla du regard notre leader.

De vrais gosses.

-Bon les enfants et si on allait s'entraîner ? Dit Jin en stoppant net la dispute.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de notre salle d'entraînement. Cette styliste m'intriguait. Le président avait-il vraiment viré l'ancienne styliste pour prendre une étrangère au cheveux indomptables ? Je me demande ce qui était arrivé à l'ancienne. Elle s'était occupée de nous lors d'une séance photo juste avant notre tournée mondiale car le fils de notre styliste avait fait une chute de cheval. So Young Ra avait été adorable avec nous. Elle avait tout juste la trentaine et plaisantait beaucoup avec nous. C'était bizarre qu'elle soit partie comme ça. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle ?

À la pause déjeuner, nous allions rejoindre les trainees pour les encourager et les réconforter. La période en tant que stagiaire était assez éprouvante. Avec les gars nous nous étions mis d'accord pour les soutenir dès qu'on en avait l'occasion. En plus c'était une bonne opportunité pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre absence.

On nous appris que la styliste So était partie le jour où nous étions partis pour Osaka, au Japon. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulaient sur son comportement. Le président l'avait dans son collimateur depuis environ une année. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle était sur la liste noire. Les TXT n'avaient rien dit. Ils ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas parler.

-Vous ne saviez pas que le président ne jure que par cette Française depuis quelques mois ? Dit un des trainees.

-Une Française ? Demanda Jimin.

-Oui. La nouvelle styliste des TXT. Sa mère a envoyé l'artbook en décembre dernier. Il est tombé amoureux de son style. Il la voulait absolument.

-Il a viré l'ancienne pour faire venir son idole ? Demanda Jin interloqué.

-Il paraît qu'il y avait vraiment des problèmes avec la styliste So. Apparemment juste après voter départ il y a eu la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Ça lui a donné une occasion de faire venir la Française. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

-Un roseau hirsute, dit Yoongi.

Nous le regardions tous avec des gros yeux. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à manger son sandwich à la viande. Ce gars était carnivore. Il était sûrement un T-Rex dans une vie antérieure.

-Tu l'as vu Hyung ? Demanda un autre trainee.

-Nam lui a pété le nez ce matin.

Namjoon clama une fois de plus que ce n'était pas volontaire. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les TXT entrèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire ? Demanda Yeon Jun.

-Nam a pété le nez de votre nouvelle styliste, répéta Min l'immobile tout en dévorant son repas.

Les TXT s'assirent en souriant.

-C'est pour ça que son nez était rouge, rit Soo Bin. La pauvre. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui était arrivé en une demi heure.

-Hyung, dit l'un des trainee. Est-ce que votre styliste ressemble à un roseau hirsute ?

-Un roseau hirsute ? Répéta surpris le leader des TXT. Elle est trop mignonne. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'a que vingt ans. On dirait un petit chiot.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle de la même, hyung ? Demanda Huenning Kai.

-Bah si c'est l'étrangère qui porte un tee-shirt Blanche-Neige rétro-futuriste, oui.

-Yoongi, soupira Jin. On n'a même pas vu son visage.

-Dis nous comment elle est, dit enthousiaste Hoseok toujours ravie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

-Elle est trop chou, la décrit Taehyun. Trop mimi. Elle a des yeux vraiment trop beaux.

-Ce qui est amusant c'est qu'elle a un œil au beurre noir, ajouta Beom Gyu. Je lui ais demandé comment elle s'était fait ça et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trébuché. Après je lui ai demandé où elle avait acheté son tee-shirt. Elle m'a donné le nom d'un magasin français. Puis elle m'a dit que le dessin dessus c'était un transfert qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné. Elle est trop géniale. Quand je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait, elle m'a répondu de France. Mais pas de Paris ! Elle n'est pas née à Paris ! Pourtant elle y a fait ses études. C'est impressionnant ! Elle est arrivée première de sa promo et le manager Hong a dit qu'elle avait surpassée la fille Chapelle du groupe Ravenshine ! Cette fille est un OVNI !

Il a vraiment cru que tous les Français étaient nés à Paris ? Il est vraiment amusant. Ainsi leur styliste avait surpassée l'héritière du célèbre groupe Ravenshine. Ce groupe s'était fait un grand nom dans le milieu de la mode.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Hoseok tout sourit.

-Elle a un nom trop compliqué pour nous, dit Yeon Jun en regardant avec appétit le troisième sandwich à la viande qu'était en train d'engloutir Yoongi. Elle nous a dit de l'appeler Flo.

-Flo ? C'est mignon, sourit Taetae. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'adopter !

Si Taetae le pouvait il adopterai tout les enfants et les chiots qu'ils croiseraient.

-Tae, dit Jimin. On parle d'une fille de vingt ans pas d'une gamine de cinq ans.

-Et alors il n'y a pas d'âge pour adopter, dit convaincu Taetae.

-En fait les gars, dis-je aux TXT. Vous savez ce qui est arrivée à la styliste So.

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent avant de détourner le regard.

-Elle a démissionné à cause du stress, dit Yeon Jun le plus âgé des cinq. Elle a accumulé beaucoup de pression et voilà.

Mon détecteur de mensonge se déclencha dans mon cerveau. Je découvrirai la vérité fois du Golden Maknae.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**PDV Jimin**_

Décidément cette styliste était aussi intrigante que la Française du premier prix. Les TXT étaient complètement dingues d'elle. Ils ne juraient que par cette Flo. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de voir son travail mais à la moindre occasion ils allaient la trouver dans le département de conception. Cela faisait une semaine que cette Flo était arrivée et nous ne l'avions aperçu de loin alors qu'elle courait je ne sais où les bras chargés de tout un tas de vêtements. On la reconnaissait immédiatement à cause des vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle était la seule à porter des tee-shirt avec dessus des dessins de Princesses Disney revisitées dans un style steampunk ou gothique. La seule à avoir des chemises avec dessus les animaux du signe du zodiaque venant tout droit de son imagination. La seule a ne pas réussir à dompter ses cheveux. Et surtout la seule à qui on ne voyait jamais son visage.

Un après-midi alors que je croisais nos juniors dans les couloirs je voulu les accompagner voir leur noona. Seulement elle n'était pas là. D'après le gars du département elle avait été en mission de d'acquisition de textile à l'autre bout de la ville il y a quatre heures.

-Ce n'est pas un peu long ? Demandai-je curieux.

Personnellement je ne savais pas trop combien de temps il fallait pour sélectionner des textiles. Après tout ce n'était pas ma branche.

-On l'a appelée, dit une stagiaire qui apportait du café à son supérieur. Elle s'est perdue.

-Ah d'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

C'était normale de se perdre quand on ne connaissait pas la ville ou même le pays. Taehyung s'était paumé en Suède. Je comprends...

Une seconde.

-PERDUE ?! S'exclamèrent les TXT suivis par moi.

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de tous vous inquiéter ? Demanda Soo Bin déconcerté par cette nonchalance.

-Tae Suk y est allé, dit le supérieur de la stagiaire. Il nous la ramènera d'ici une demi heure.

Tae Suk... je connaissais ce nom. C'était en quelque sorte l'idole du département de conception. Je l'avais déjà vu sur le plateau de tournage de certains de nos MV. Il avait l'âge de Jin et était extrêmement populaire envers les femmes. Il aurait pu devenir une idole s'il chantait mieux qu'une casserole en fin de soirée arrosée.

-Tu veux attendre avec nous Hyung ? Demanda Taehyun.

-Je ne peux pas, lui répondis-je. J'ai une émission avec les gars. Je dois partir.

Grrrr ! Je n'arriverais jamais à voir à quoi elle ressemble cette fichue gamine. Elle était encore plus insaisissable que le comportement euphorique de Taetae.

-Bah alors Jiminie qu'est-ce que tu trafiquai ? Demanda Hoseok dans le van.

-Je sais, dit Jungkook avec un sourire en coin. Tu es allé voir la styliste des juniors !

-Pouah, c'est vrai ? S'exclama Taetae. À quoi elle ressemble ? Est-elle vraiment un chiot ?

-Je n'ai rien vu, dis-je frustré en croisant les bras et en gonflant mes joues. Cette idiote s'est paumée en ville et un gars est allé la chercher.

-Oh Petit serais-tu jaloux ? Taquina Jungkook.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je me demande juste à quoi ressemble celle qui fait complètement tournée la tête des juniors.

-Mais oui mais oui.

-Les enfants ne devraient pas se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes, lui répliquai-je.

-Ya ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! S'exclama Kookie. Je n'ai que deux ans de moins que toi.

-C'est ce que je dis, le minus.

-Hé Petit évite de me confondre avec toi.

-Les gars, nous coupa le manager Choi. Vous n'avez rien vu de suspect à l'agence ces derniers jours ?

-Tu veux dire autre qu'une styliste fantôme ? Demandai-je.

-En ce moment les réceptionnistes semblent sentir le tilleul et les fleurs, dit Taetae.

-J'ai vu l'une des personnes des Ressources Humaines porter une couronne avec des jonquilles et des primevères, ajouta Jungkook.

-J'ai vu une femme rose bonbon pas plus tard qu'hier, révéla Jin.

Le manager Choi poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Bah quoi c'était vrai qu'il se passait des trucs louches à l'agence. Personne ne se baladait en rose bonbon, à part Jin une fois. Je comprend qu'il ait été choqué de voir ça.

-Je ne vous parle pas de ce genre de choses les gars.

-N'empêche c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, fit songeur Hoseok. Ce matin l'un des trainees mangeait des bonbons à la rose et à la violette et a insisté pour m'en donner me disant que cela équilibrera mes chakras. Et il avait raison ! D'ailleurs j'en ai encore. Tu en veux Yoongi ? Tu aurai l'air d'être plus humain !

Yoongi le fusilla du regard.

-Moi, ce que je trouve vraiment étrange, dit Yoongi, c'est que Namjoon n'a rien pété depuis le nez de la styliste.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Namjoon qui lui donna une pichenette au front.

-Les gars je vous parle de choses sérieuses.

-Le fait que Namjoon n'est rien cassé est sérieux, maintenais-je.

Taetae et Hoseok me jetèrent un regard puis nous pouffâmes tous les trois.

-Les donsaengs ça suffit ! S'exclama Namjoon.

-Bon laissez tomber, se résigna le manager Choi. Mettez vos masques on arrive.

CLAC !

-Aieuh ! S'exclama Namjoon.

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui. Il avait pété l'élastique de son masque qui l'avait fouetté. Tous les six nous éclations d'un grand rire.

-Là on te reconnaît Nam ! Rit Yoongi.

-Quelle bande de gamins, marmonna notre manager.

L'enregistrement de l'émission se passa très bien. Nous étions même en avance sur notre planning. Nous en profitâmes pour aller saluer les armys.

Alors que nous passions un bon moment je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le manager Choi semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Je veux qu'il a toujours la tête à quelque chose. Après tout s'occuper de sept mecs se n'est pas rien. Non j'avais l'intuition que quelque chose travaillait son esprit. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_PDV Floireans_

Le directeur Kwang m'avait passé un savon dès le premier jour parce que je m'étais prise cette fichue porte. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si ce gars ne faisait pas attention quand il ouvrait les portes. Je ne sentais plus mon nez. Il était rouge écarlate. Le directeur Kwang me refourgua sans cérémonie mon badge me disant que je devais toujours l'avoir sur moi.

Je voyais la même tête que sur ma carte étudiante. Ça faisait flipper. Ma mère avait réussi à remettre la main sur mes photos d'identité d'il y a trois ans et les leur avait envoyé. Des photos dont je ne savais même plus où je les avais mises.

Le directeur Kwang me fit aussi très bien comprendre qu'il s'occupait de la carrière des TXT et que tout ce qui les concernait devait passer par le manager Hong ou par lui-même. Ensuite le manager Hong était entré avec les TXT.

Les cinq jeunes hommes avaient tous entre seize et dix-neuf ans. Ils étaient plus jeune que moi. Ils avaient été gentil et l'un d'eux m'avait posé des question sur ma provenance et si j'étais née à Paris et si j'avais déjà vu la Tour Eiffel, si j'étais déjà montée dedans et si j'avais déjà pris le thé avec Marie Antoinette. J'ai réduit à néant tous ses clichés en lui disant que je venais d'un trou paumé qu'était Elsamaa. Je ne lui avais pas dit le nom du village. Ils avaient déjà du mal à prononcer mon nom. Je leur avais dit de m'appeler Flo c'était plus simple. Il m'avait aussi demandé où trouvé le tee-shirt que je portais. Quand je lui avais qu'il venait d'un Kiabi et que j'avais fait moi même le transfert il était tellement fasciné que c'était limite s'il ne me vénérait pas. Beom Gyu était un véritable moulin à paroles.

On m'avait ensuite présenté au département de conception et là je compris très vite que j'étais la petite nouvelle qui s'occupait du nouveau groupe et que par conséquence tous ce qui concernait leur styles sur plateau, sur scène, lors de cérémonies et d'événements c'était moi seule qui devait habiller cinq gaillards et réfléchir d leur style et me débrouiller pour toujours avoir le consentement du directeur Kwang. Oui le même directeur qui ne pouvait pas ma saquer.

Un jeune homme du nom de Tae Suk se proposa de me servir de guide et de m'expliquer comment se passait la vie dans ce département et quel était mon rôle. Il me montra mon bureau qui appartenait à la femme qui s'occupait avant du look du groupe. Il y avait toutes ses idées. L'ancienne styliste avait déjà beaucoup travaillé et avait fait de l'excellent travail. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire la même chose sans leur donné un air de sortir tout droit de Donjon et Dragons. Tae Suk m'avait aussi montrer la salle où était entreposée les vêtements des TXT qui étaient classés par nom. Il me donna alors la clé me disant que maintenant j'en était responsable.

Je fis la connaissance du maquilleur et du coiffeur des TXT. Il était ouvertement gay et avait des manière efféminées. J'avais l'impression d'être en face de la personnification du cliché même de l'homosexuel. Il me trouva « à croquer ». Puis comme je lui avait dit que je n'étais pas une pomme, il en conclu que l'on deviendra de très bons amis même si je semblais sortir de mon lit après m'y être vautrée trois semaines. Aucun logique ce gars.

Au cours de la semaine qui s'était écoulée, on m'avait confiée des tâches plus absurde les unes que les autres afin de me familiariser avec mon nouveau lieu de travail. Entre deux et cinq fois par jours il y avait les cinq ados qui venaient me harceler. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils me voulaient. En plus ils étaient très occupés. Très bientôt ils avaient leurs premiers concerts. Je travaillais en ce moment sur leur tenues de scène en m'inspirant du travail de mon prédécesseur et en me basant sur l'image que renvoyait leur musique.

Aujourd'hui on m'avait demandée d'aller chercher des textiles dont avait besoin le chef du département à l'autre bout de la ville. Comme une idiote je m'étais paumée sur le chemin du retour. Je n'avais pas le permis international, il coûtait trop cher. Du coup j'y étais allé en bus mais maintenant j'étais incapable de me souvenir où était l'arrêt de bus. Alors que je flânais telle une touriste dans les rues d'un quartier désert de Séoul depuis au moins deux heures sans retrouver mon chemin, on m'appela.

-Styliste Flo qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gueula dans mon oreille Shim Seok Ho celui qui m'avait demandé ce service.

Je détestais ce genre de personne. Toujours à me donner des ordres. Déjà que je n'aimais pas l'école pour ça. J'inspirais un grand coup. Je ne devais pas m'emballer sinon je risquais encore de déraper comme la semaine dernière avec Gaby Chapelle. En parlant d'elle elle m'a envoyé un gentil mail dans lequel elle déversait toute sa haine contre moi. Je l'ai royalement ignorée et bloquée.

-Je me suis perdue, dis-je calmement.

-Perdue ?! Comment ça perdue ? Comment tu peux te perdre à Séoul ? Bon dis-moi où tu es Tae Suk va venir te chercher.

Je lui dis ce que je lisais sur une pancarte et il me racrocha au nez. Enfoiré.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre Tae Suk. Je m'assis sur les escaliers menant à un vieil immeuble et prit mon carnet de dessin et commençait à mettre sur papier une scène steampunk où une montgolfière survolait un Londres victorien attaqué par un dragon métallisé.

-Hum Hum, miss Flo.

Je relevai la tête et vis sans grande émotion monsieur Casanova.

-Salut, lui dis-je en rangeant mon carnet et ne me levant.

-Ma pauvre tu devrais éviter de te perdre comme ça dans Séoul. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur dans ce genre de quartier désert.

Mais oui mais oui. La seule chose qui pourrait m'arriver est de devoir te supporter. Je pris le sac imposant contenant le textile. Tel un chevalier en manque il me prit ardemment le sac des mains.

-Laisse ça Princesse. Allez viens je te ramène. Tes collègues s'inquiètent.

Pour que ça m'intéressait. Il croyait vraiment que j'étais naïve. Tout le monde me regardait de travers dans ce département. Il devait penser que j'étais un frein dans leur créativité. Foutaises. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir styliste d'un groupe de mioches à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là d'où j'étais née. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille tout en créant des costumes, des graphismes, des décors steampunk et d'heroïc fantasy. Si ma mère n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner au plus vite de mon père je suis sûre que je serai en ce moment toujours chez le tatoueur en train de m'entraîner à imaginer des univers. Et surtout je ne serais pas obliger d'aller voir un psychiatre.

Suite aux nombreuses disputes de mes parents et du harcèlement dont j'étais victime j'étais devenue fragile psychologiquement et j'avais tenté de me suicider en me tailladant les veines à l'âge de six puis à quinze ans. J'ai été suivi depuis mon enfance successivement par les docteurs Fontaine et Merlin. Le docteur Merlin qui avait été choisi spécialement par ma mère quand j'étais entrée à la fac à Paris m'avait recommandé un psychiatre à Séoul juste avant mon départ. Il l'avait déjà contacté. Je détestais voir les psychiatres. Je me contentais juste de répondre de manière brève à leur question.

Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que j'étais allée en voir un. Je m'étais battue sauvagement avec un garçon de ma classe de CP. La directrice avait laissé un ultimatum à mes parents qui ne s'entendaient déjà plus. Soit j'allais voir un psy, soit j'étais renvoyée. Le docteur Fontaine était un psychiatre spécialiste des enfants. La première séance il y avait mes parents présents. Le docteur Fontaine, qui exerçait à Suga, m'avait dit de lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je m'étais tu. Il m'avait ensuite posée des questions.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu battue avec Loïc ?

-Il l'a mérité, dis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi l'as-t-il mérité ?

-Il est méchant.

-En quoi est-il méchant ?

-Il met la tête des autres dans les toilettes pour les noyer.

Le docteur avait regardé les notes que lui avait envoyé l'école primaire de Elsamaa.

-Aucun incident de ce genre n'a été reporté, Floireans.

-Personne ne s'intéresse aux araignées et aux souris.

-Aimes-tu ces animaux ?

-Ils sont bien meilleurs que les humains.

À l'époque j'avais effrayé mon père. Il pensait que mes dires résultaient de l'influence néfaste que ma mère et ses conneries de philosophie de Bisounours.

-N'aimes-tu pas les humains Floireans ?

-Non. Ils ne servent à rien.

-Que prévois-tu de faire quand tu seras grande ?

-Pas de mal aux animaux.

-Je veux dire comme métier.

-L'espèce humaine n'accorde d'importance qu'à des choses futiles.

-Floireans répond à ma question.

-Quelque chose que je n'aurai pas envie de faire, avais-je répondis en ne lâchant pas du regard le psychiatre.

Je n'étais ni complètement folle ni psychopathe. J'étais dépressive. Oui à six ans j'avais été victime d'une profonde dépression.

-T'es-tu déjà fais du mal Floireans ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

J'avais relevé légèrement le haut de mon polo My Little Poney et exposé les entailles profondes qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées. Mes parents et le psy avait été choqué de voir ça. J'avais été sous médicament pendant trois ans avant que les idées suicidaires ne s'estompent. Puis j'avais replongé en entrant au lycée.

Aujourd'hui j'étais sensé voir celui qui allait me suivre. Pfff. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. On me posait toujours les mêmes questions et je répondais toujours la même chose. Je crois que les psy que j'avais eu non jamais rien su à part que je m'étais tailladé les veines et que j'avais été harcelée pendant toute ma scolarité. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la phobie sociale que j'avais développé à seize ans à part me faire inhaler de la ventoline et me faire respirer dans un sac en papier.

-Dis-moi ça te dis de manger avec moi ? Tu sais, rien que tous les deux, me demanda Tae Suk.

Dragueur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_**PDV Taehyung**_

Tout comme Jiminie j'aspirais moi aussi à voir à quoi ressemblait cette petite Flo. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'étais super curieux de nature. Quelque chose chez cette fille me rappelait vaguement la gamine aux bandages de France. Elles avaient un peu la même façon de se tenir. Elles dégageaient la même aura. Après je pensais peut être ça car elles étaient toutes les deux Françaises.

De retour à notre dortoir le soir nous étions dans le salon en train de faire chacun son occupation. Personnellement j'essayais de confectionner une corne avec du papier mâché rose que j'avais piqué dans la chambre de Jin et de Suga pour la coller sur une aubergine. Mon but créer l'Aubergine-licorne !

-Dîtes les gars, commença Kookie en levant le nez de sa Nintendo. Vous n'avez pas trouvé le manager Choi étrange.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais, dit Jimin qui surfait sur un fandom d'Army. Vous croyez qu'il se passe des trucs vraiment bizarres à l'agence ?

-J'ai entendu les maquilleuses en parler après l'enregistrement, révéla Nam en levant le nez de son bouquin. Les managers sont stressés.

-Ils l'ont toujours été non ? Fit remarquer Jin qui préparait un gâteau au chocolat.

-Tu as oublié ce que nous a dit le directeur Kwang la semaine dernière ?

-Il nous a dit tellement de choses. Je ne me rappelle pas.

-Apparemment il y aurait des saseangs infiltrés dans l'agence, rappela Nam.

-Ah oui. Mais je pensais que cette histoire était fini vu qu'on ne nous en a pas reparlé.

-C'est parce que le directeur Kwang ne veut pas qu'on s'en inquiète, dit Nam.

-Du coup elles ont dit quoi les maquilleuses ? Demanda Jungkookie intéressé.

-Apparemment des vêtements disparaissent dans les vestiaires des tranees. Un double des clés de l'une des salle d'enregistrement aurait été retrouvée cassée dans la serrure. La nuit les gardiens pensent entendre de drôle de bruits dans les toilettes et quand ils y vont ils ne trouvent rien. Pourtant les bruits existent. Des employés qui restent tard voire toute la nuit les entend aussi. Ils entendent des rires enfantins. En un plus un soir...

-AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH !

Nous sursautions tous.

-Putain Hoseok fait moins de bruit, râla Yoongi en se frottant l'oreille.

Susucre était juste à côté de cette petite nature de Hoseok. La pauvre. Je pouffai de rire. Jin, telle une vraie maman, s'approcha de Hoseok qui tremblait de peur. Il le prit dans ses bras et fusilla du regard Nam qui avait les gros yeux en mode qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, lui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hopie ? Demanda Nam.

-T'es intelligent Hyung mais un peu con quand même, fit narquoisement Jungkookie.

-Pourquoi tu racontes une histoire d'horreur aussi, dit Jin en tapotant la tête d'Hoseok qui se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

-non mais c'est vrai en plus ! Je ne mens pas !

-Tu vas nous faire croire que l'agence est hantée ? Arqua un sourcil Jimin.

-Je ne savais qu'on se faisait une soirée histoire d'horreur, fis-je tout sourire.

Namjoonie se vexa. Il se leva.

-Bon puisque vous semblez ne pas me croire je vais me coucher. Hopie désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Bonne nuit.

La porte de la chambre du God of Destruction claqua bruyamment.

-Oups. Je crois qu'on a un peu exagéré, fit Jimin.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais lui préparer un bon petit plat et il aura tout oublié, dit Jin tout sourire en lâchant Hoseok qui s'était remis de ses émotions fortes.

Hopie était facilement impressionnable bien qu'il était la joie et l'optimiste incarnés. Une fois je jouais à cache-cache avec Min Holly, le chien de Yoongi. La meilleure amie de Yoongi avait réussi mystérieusement à se cacher dans le placard de Hopie. Il a eut la peur de sa vie en me voyant arrivé à quatre pattes en train d'aboyer dans sa chambre. Hopie avait été à deux doigts de l'évanouissement quand Min Holly qui en avait marre de jouer poussa la porte du placard tranquillement avec sa patte la faisant grincer et sortir pour aller manger ses croquettes que j'avais laissé tombé sous les cris de mon hyung.

-Kookie tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, lui dis-je en m'approchant de mon dongseang favori.

Il avait le regard de le vide. En ce moment il était pas mal dans ses pensées. Il avait même sortis ses livres d'énigmes que lui avait offert sa sœur à son anniversaire il y avait au moins rois ans. Il ne les ouvert que très rarement. C'était toujours quand un pois chiche lui titillait le neurone.

-Oh Taetae, revint à la réalité Kookie. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur mes lèvres. Je m'assis à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Oh oh, toi tu as vu une jolie fille ou alors un nouveau jeu !

-Pas du tout, dit Jungkookie en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est juste que je réfléchis.

-A quoi ?

-Des trucs qui me gênent.

-Sur quoi mon petit Kookie ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il était rare que notre petit maknae soit si préoccupé par autre chose que ses performances.

-Aucune importance. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars.

Il était vraiment étrange ce soir tout comme Nam. Je voulais dire encore plus étrange que moi. Je retournais à mon Aubergine-licorne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Après avoir réussi à me débarrasser de Tae Suk et ramener ce qu'on m'avait demandé, je vis qu'il était presque l'heure de ma première séance avec le docteur Shim à l'hôpital. À vingt-et-une heure j'étais en face d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dégarni et avec les lunettes rondes d'Harry Potter. Il me regardait tout sourire.

-Je suis content de faire ta connaissance Floireansé.

Il écorcha mon nom comme à peu près tous les Coréens que j'avais rencontré.

-Appelez-moi Flo c'est moins pénible, lui dis-je de manière automatique.

-Très bien alors Flo, tu permets que je te tutoie ? Tu es toute jeune.

Je haussai les épaules d'indifférence.

-Tu es arrivée il y a peu de temps à Séoul, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement de la tête.

-C'était plutôt brusque comme déménagement d'après ce que m'a dit le docteur Merlin. Comment tu le vis ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit où je n'avais pas de repère et j'avais du mal avec cette bande de gamins pot de colle.

-Tu es atteinte de phobie sociale et tu as déjà tenté de te suicider deux fois. Tu veux m'en parler.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

Quoi il a demandé mon avis, je le lui ais donné. Il nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

-Comment tu te sens dans ce nouveau pays ?

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

-S'il te plaît répond à mes questions.

-Ça va, dis-Je.

-Tu t'entends avec tes collègues ?

-Normal.

-Te sens-tu mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement ? Ressens-tu de la pression ?

-Comment vous vous sentirez si du jour au lendemain vous deviez partir dans un autre pays ?

-Je me sentirai perdu. Es-tu perdue ?

-Non.

-Alors comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée.

-Fatiguée par quoi ?

-Vous.

-Bon je crois que nous allons en terminer là pour le moment. On se revoit la semaine prochaine. Si jamais ça ne va pas appelle-moi.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, tu peux partir. Mais avant promet moi qu'en cas de crise tu me contactera.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'aider. Tu viens d'arriver dans ce pays. Tu es seule.

-J'ai ma mère.

-Oui je sais mais elle est assez particulière.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Certes c'est vrai mais parfois il est bon de se confier à une nouvelle personne. De plus je peux t'aider.

Mais bien sûr.

-Au revoir docteur Shim, lui dis-je en me levant et en partant.

Décidément je n'ai jamais aimé les psy. Je rentrai à l'appart vers vingt-trois heures. Des senteurs de jasmin et de verveine me prirent à la gorge en ouvrant la porte. Ma mère était rentrée. Elle avait finalement réussi à vider les cartons et avait transformer ce petit appartement qui comprenait deux chambres en une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Des grigris en tout genre étaient suspendu au plafond. Des bibelots tout droit sortis de chez des chamans, des voyante, des gourous recouvraient les étagères. Elle avait créé une espèce de petit jardin dans un coin de la cuisine où elle y faisait pousser des plantes comme de la valériane, du tilleul, de la verveine, de la menthe, des trèfles et des œillets. Dès que ma mère rentrait elle allumait de l'encens qui empestait dans tout l'appartement.

-Ah ma petite dryade bienvenue ! Chantonna ma mère en m'envoyant une poignée de farine sur la gueule en signe de bon retour.

-Bonsoir maman, lui dis-je morose en m'époussetant.

-As-tu mangé ? J'ai préparé ce plat traditionnel qu'ils font ici ! Du kimchi.

-J'ai déjà mangé. J'ai du travail.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Le seul endroit où ma mère s'interdisait de pénétrer. Pour elle c'était mon jardin secret et il était important de cultiver son espace personnel pour garder un bon équilibre psychique. Ma chambre était plus ou moins la même que j'avais chez Fifi. J'avais recouvert les murs de modèles et d'inspirations de créatures fantastiques issue du folklore de différents pays. Au dessus de mon bureau j'épinglais mes croquis. Mon bureau en lui même regorgeait de dessins et de crayons. J'avais entassé mes vêtements dans le placard sans vraiment faire gaffe. J'avais juste séparé les pantalons des hauts et des pyjamas. Dans un coin traînait mon matériel de broderie et pour réaliser des transferts et ma vieille machine à coudre. Ma bibliothèque était remplie de livres issus de l'univers steampunk et heroïc fantasy. Il y avait juste le CD que m'avait fait acheter Fifi et le coffret collector que j'avais gagné qui n'étaient pas des livres mais qui traînaient dessus. Au dessus de la bibliothèque j'y avais posé les quelques peluches que je possédais. Voilà c'était mon antre. L'endroit dans lequel je me suis toujours senti bien.

J'attrapai l'un de mes nombreux carnets de croquis et créait une scène issue de l'univers Cyberpunk. Voilà comment je me sentais mieux.

Le lendemain à l'agence alors que je devais me rendre à une réunion, un gars du département technique se planta devant moi.

-Tu es bien la fille de l'Hirondelle ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je n'étant pas sûre que j'avais bien compris la question.

-La femme de la garderie, celle qui prodigue de merveilleux conseils et qui est l'envoyée des dieux, l'Hirondelle ! Tu es bien sa fille, non ?

Qu'est-ce que ma mère avait encore fait ?

-Oui c'est bien moi, dis-je blasée de la folie de ma mère.

Le gars me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Je me figeais sur place.

-Walala loi, fille d'envoyée ! Me dit-il avant de me relâcher et de m'embrasser le front.

Il partit comme il était venu. Quant à moi je ne compris absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'étais figée quand je reçu un rapport à la tête.

-Hé ! La styliste tu te bouges oui ! S'exclama le directeur Kwang en passant devant moi.

-J'arrive, m'exclamai-je en ramassant le rapport et en courant derrière le directeur.

Je pense que ma mère avait dû être laveuse de cerveau ou hypnotiseuse ou la championne du monde de manipulation avant de rencontrer mon père. Elle arrivait par je ne quel procédé tordu à obtenir des adeptes de son trip. Au collège elle avait converti mon prof principal qui était aussi mon prof de techno et le plus intimidant en une espèce de fervent admirateur de Bouddha. D'ailleurs je crois que peu de temps après mon entrée au lycée il s'était retiré dans un temple bouddhiste en Chine. Il avait envoyé une photo à ma mère. Croyez-moi c'est très bizarre de voir le prof le plus sévère que vous n'avez jamais eu avec le crâne plus lisse qu'une peau de bébé, enveloppé dans un drap orange en train de prier sur un rocher avec une cascade et un temple asiatique derrière.

Aujourd'hui j'avais donc une réunion en présence des TXT, du président Park, du directeur Kwang, le manager Hong et d'autres gens que je n'avais jamais vu.

-Bien nous pouvons commencer, dit le président tout content.

Le sujet de la réunion portait sur la nouvelle chanson des TXT qui allait bientôt sortir. Le directeur Kwang avait diffusé la chanson. J'avouais que j'aimais assez. Je n'ai jamais eu l'âme musicale ou le sens du rythme donc je ne pouvais pas juger d'un point de vue professionnel. Mais j'aimais bien. Il fallait donc en réaliser le clip. Alors que la discussion tournait autour d'une idée assez pourrie sur une histoire de chien et de chat qu'avait un gars du service de conception, le président Park posa son veto. En effet le dernier clip et la dernière chanson concernaient déjà ce concept.

-J'ai une suggestion, fit le président. Nous avons avec nous l'une des conceptrices les plus talentueuses de sa génération. Laissons-la établir un story-board sortit tout droit de son imagination.

-Président Park, intervient le directeur Kwang, avec tout le respect que l'on vous doit, vous ne pouvez pas décemment demander à la styliste Flo de s'occuper de ce projet. Elle est arrivée i peine une semaine et elle n'a pas encore fait ses preuves.

-Justement c'est un bon moyen pour elle de montrer de quoi elle est capable. De toute façon directeur Kwang c'est juste un story-board qui n'engage à rien.

-Je pense aussi que se serait pas mal qu'il y ait un regard neuf, dit la réalisatrice Ho. Les TXT sont nouveaux et jeunes, tout comme Flo. Ce serait pas mal de montrer le résultat d'une collaboration entre jeunes talentueux.

Les autres membres de la réunion acquiescèrent vraiment enthousiastes.

-Et si on demandait l'avis des TXT eux-même, dit le directeur Kwang. Après tout on parle de leur clip. Ils veulent peut être s'en tenir aux professionnels qui ont fait leurs deux précédents clips qui ont eu un succès monstre.

-Si vous voulez directeur Kwang. Qu'en pensez-vous les garçons ? Demanda le président Park.

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent et comme s'ils étaient télépathes se mirent d'accord. Leur leader Soo Bin.

-Nous voulons que notre styliste Flo le fasse.

-Excellent.

-Mais président Park, insista le directeur Kwang. Le clip doit sortir début juin. Dans deux semaines.

-Il ne faut qu'une journée de tournage, mon très cher directeur Kwang et une pour le montage. Nous avons largement le temps. Styliste Flo nous attendons ton story board d'ici demain à dix-huit heures pour la prochaine réunion. Si ça ne va pas nous nous contenterons de la première version. Tout le monde est satisfait ?

Le directeur Kwang me lança un sourire sournois.

-Oui président Park.

-Mais président, intervint la réalisatrice. N'est-ce pas trop court pour arriver à faire un storyboard pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait ?

-Réalisation Oh, comme le directeur Kwang l'a dit nous ne sommes pas en avance, déclara le président. Bien styliste Flo nous comptons sur toi.

Ils partirent tous plus ou moins satisfait.

-Tu feras de ton mieux Flo on le sait ! S'exclama Huenning Kai le maknae des TXT.

Il me tapota l'épaule et suivit ses potes hors de la salle. J'étais seule.

-Pourquoi on ne me demande jamais mon avis ? Demandai-je à voix haute sonnée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_**PDV Jungkook**_

Cette histoire de la disparition mystérieuse de la styliste So me posait plus problème que les histoires de fantômes de Nam Hyung. Je décidais donc ce matin d'aller embêter un peu les TXT. Eux savaient ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Je devais trouver un moyen de les faire parler. J'aurai pu prendre avec moi Yoongi pour qu'il fasse le méchant flic et moi le gentil. Mais quand je me suis approché de lui il était d'humeur massacrante. J'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état. En plus je crois qu'il avait des choses de prévue ce matin.

Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des idées, je ne suis pas un paresseux qui n'a rien à faire d'autres que d'enquêter sur une personne que je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois. Le paresseux c'était Yoongi pas moi.

J'allais dans la salle d'entraînement réservé à mes Juniors. Elle était vide. Wow c'était bizarre. Pas qu'elle soit vide, hein. Ils étaient surement en train de répéter leur chant ou bien ils étaient en réunion. Non ce qui était bizarre c'était que cette salle était strictement la même que la notre. La différence était qu'elle était complètement vide et propre. Genre il ne traînait absolument rien. Pas un papier de barre chocolatée. Pas de bouteille d'eau à moitié entamée. Pas un tee-shirt abandonné tristement par son propriétaire négligent. Limite il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière et il n'y avait pas une odeur de sueur ou de déodorant qui embaumaient la salle. J'étais déjà venu dans leur salle pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient mais elle avait l'air normale.

Je fis le tour de la salle. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est la blancheur immaculée des lieux. On aurait que cette salle venait de sortir de son emballage plastique. Le parquet est tellement brillant que je pouvais distinguer sans mal mon reflet comme si je regardais les miroirs qui tapissaient les murs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kookie ? M'interrogea Jin derrière moi. Je te cherche depuis dix minutes.

-Oh j'avais besoin de voir Soo Bin et les autres, dis-je en me tournant vers notre Pink Princess.

-Il me semble qu'ils sont en réunion avec le président Park. Ils sont en train de préparer leur prochain clip. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça que je te cherchais. On a répète.

-J'arrive.

Jin commença à partir.

-Jin attend ! L'interpellai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. Le même sourire que ma mère quand je lui demandai une faveur. C'était assez flippant.

-Oui ?

-La salle de danse des TXT a toujours été aussi propre ?

-Une salle de danse propre ? Appartetant aux juniors ? Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup.

-Pourtant elle est super propre.

Jin jeta un coup d'œil. Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Bah dis donc ils ont passé l'endroit au karcher ? Tu crois qu'il faut débuter depuis moins de deux mois pour avoir une salle propre ? Il faudra qu'on nettoie la notre. Les femmes de ménage n'osent même plus y mettre les pieds. Allez viens Kookie.

Je suivis Jin eomma. N'empêche je trouvais cette histoire de plus en plus louche. Si seulement j'arrivais à mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui était proche des TXT pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Les donseangs n'allaient jamais parler. S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose de pas net, ils seront forcé de se taire. Je pourrai essayer de trouver cette styliste. Leur nouvelle styliste. Ils étaient sensés passer du temps ensemble. Quoique est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de la trouver ? Après tout cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était là. Elle ne les connaissait pas suffisamment. En plus Jimin s'était plaint de ne pas avoir réussir à la rencontrer hier avec nos juniors. Apparemment cette fille était aussi douée que V pour s'orienter.

En direction de notre salle d'entraînement nous croisâmes de drôles de gens. Enfin je veux dire que je les reconnaissais. Ils étaient des employés que je croisais régulièrement même si je ne me rappelais pas de leur nom. Pourtant ce qui était bizarre était leur attitude. Ils étaient toujours habillés normalement et coiffés habituellement. Au début je ne sus pas pourquoi je tiquais en les voyant. En fait c'était leur visage. Ils semblaient plus lumineux, plus brillant, plus serein, plus jeune.

-La gouvernante Lassardé a vraiment le secret d'une belle peau.

-C'est vrai. Je suis très satisfaite du résultat. Regarde on dirait que j'ai cinq ans de moins.

-C'est impressionnant. En plus elle donne toujours d'excellents conseils. Elle m'a conseillée un baume aphrodisiaque pour Oppa.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles racontaient ?! Je rougissais violemment. C'était extrêmement gênant. Je baissai la tête et accélérai la cadence. Comment ces employées pouvaient parler sans aucune retenue ?

Nous entrâmes finalement dans notre salle. Il y avait Yoongi comme d'habitude qui imitait parfaitement bien la vie d'un caillou. Taetae était en train de faire le poirier et Hoseok le chronométrait. Nam Hyung était sur son ordinateur en train de regarder le forum de discussion de l'agence, sûrement cherchant à en savoir plus sur ses soi-disant fantômes.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils nous attendaient pour la répète, je jetai un regard en coin à Jin.

-Il manque Jimin. Je vais voir si je peux...

-LES GARS ! hurla Jimin en déboulant.

Taetae fut surpris par l'irruption et tomba donnant un coup de pied au portable de J-Hope. Nous nous tournions tous vers Jiminie. Tiens il dégageait la même aura que les deux employées perverses d'il y a deux minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Demanda Nam Hyung en éteignant son ordi.

-Je vous ai ramené des bonbons !

-Ouais ! S'exclamèrent Hoseok et Taetae en mode gros gamins.

-Tous ça pour ça, marmonna Yoongi en se rallongeant sur le dos.

-Non mais les gars ce sont des bonbons au cerfeuil de la caverne et à la Ninthe. Ça permet de se sentir mieux.

-Jimin on a dit quoi au sujet de la drogue, soupira Jin.

-Ce n'est pas de la drogue ! S'insurgea Jiminie. Ce sont des plantes médicinales utilisées pour des phytothérapies !

-Il a raison, dit Nam l'intello. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça.

-Ce que je trouve étonnant par contre, dis-je, c'est que Jiminie connaisse le mot phytothérapie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Je sortis de la salle de réunion complètement blasée. Sérieusement depuis quand une styliste qui n'a jamais voulu devenir styliste de stars de Kpop devait réaliser un storyboard pour le clip d'une chanson ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.

-Styliste Flo ?

Je levai les yeux vers la réalisatrice Ho. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous étiez si jeune ! j'espère pouvoir vous aider du mieux que je le peux.

-Vous savez que je n'ai aucune formation pour faire un story board ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas! Je vais vous aider ! D'ailleurs est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée pour le clip ?

-Euh pas vraiment, dis-je paumée.

La réalisatrice prit mon bras et m'entraîna dans une salle vide de travail plus petite que celles que j'avais déjà vue en une semaine. En fait la salle n'était pas complètement vide. Je voulais dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains. À la place il y avait un tableau blanc avec plein de trucs écris dessus, des dessins et des photos épinglés, des tas de feuilles partout. Ça me rappelait mon coin de travail à la fac. Je mettais un souk pas possible quand je bossais sur un projet.

-Bienvenue dans mon antre et celle de la production de clip. Je t'explique quand nous travaillons sur un clip ou sur une émission à mettre en ligne pour les fans nous passons la majeure partie de notre temps ici. Bien sûr je te parle des projets qui me concerne moi et mes gars. Viens t'asseoir. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? J'ai tout ce qui faut.

Je refusai poliment tout en prenant un siège. La réalisatrice Ho vira ce qui était accroché au tableau blanc et prit place face à moi.

-Bien le but d'un clip est de raconter une histoire. Après je ne vais pas te cacher que certaines histoires ne sont pas forcément comprises par la grande majorité. Bref le but étant de mieux véhiculer le message de la chanson. Tu as déjà dû voir des clip américains et coréens. Tu as déjà remarquer que ce n'était pas du tout le même genre. Bref ce que je veux te dire c'est que le style est différent de ce que tu connais d'ordinaire. T'inquiète je suis au courante que tu as été propulser dans le milieu de la Kpop sans avoir rien demandé.

Je me demande si elle savait que j'étais Française et non Américaine.

-Bien commençons. As-tu une idée d'histoire que tu voudrais raconter ?

Perso non pas vraiment. Mon rêve n'étant pas d'en inventer mais plutôt d'en raconter à partir de ce que je faisais le mieux.

-Elle voyait que je séchais complètement. Elle se mit soudainement debout.

-Bon nous avons jusqu'à demain dix-huit heures pour proposer une idée de projet sinon ce serait cette idée complètement débile de faire de nos petits gars des toutous le restant de leur vie. Tu as déjà visité la N Tower ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Excellent. Viens avec moi !

Je la suivis complètement paumée. Elle allait en direction de la sortie quand je vis les TXT parler au loin avec d'autres garçons plus âgés qu'eux. Je baissais la tête. Ces gamins étaient bien trop collant à mon goût. Nous passâmes devant le groupe.

-Oh ! Réalisatrice Ho et Flo vous allez où ? Interrogea Soo Bin.

Saperliponouille, ils m'avaient vu. En même temps je devais être la seule dans toute l'agence à me promener avec des tee-shirt avec des princesses Disney qui sont prêtes à en découdre avec des spectres sanglants. Je gardais la tête baissé cheveux, qui répondaient à la seule loi qui leur était propre, tombèrent sur mes yeux cachant mon visage du reste du monde. La réalisatrice Ho passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Nous cherchons l'inspiration. D'ailleurs les gars on aura peut être besoin de vous plus tard.

-Pas de problème, s'exclamèrent en cœur les cinq garçons.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air de petits chiots. C'était amusant à regarder.

-Alors c'est cette fameuse styliste ? Dit un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Désolée Jimin mais on n'a pas le temps, le coupa la réalisatrice. Nous sommes très occupée. Allez allons-y styliste Flo.

Nous sortîmes de l'agence pour aller se rendre sans grande surprise à la Séoul N Tower. C'était la première fois que je sortais dans Séoul pour clairement visiter la capitale. La dernière fois que je m'y étais aventurée c'était pour me paumer telle une touriste qui n'a pas été assez intelligente pour prendre une carte.

Il y avait un monde fou au pied de cette tour ? J'avais l'impression de me voir au champs de Mars à Paris la fois où Fifi voulait me faire monter dans la Tour Eiffel. Je l'avais menacée de partir chez le tatoueur juste avant que je m'y fasse embaucher si on devait encore rester planter comme des piquets devant la Tour Eiffel. Je commençais à faire une crise de panique. Finalement nous y étions montées à pied en plein été jusqu'au dernier étage. La vue était magnifique mais je n'avais pas pu rester longtemps. Je m'étais mise à faire une crise d'asthme.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise avec tous ces gens. Je pris néanmoins sur moi. Je n'étais pas agoraphobe j'avais seulement une phobie sociale. La réalisatrice Ho m'emmena au sommet. Il y avait un restaurant panoramique mais il était pour le moment fermé. Il était à peine dix heures du mat. Nous nous approchions de la vue panoramique.

-Est-ce que vous avez le vertige styliste Flo ? Me demanda la réalisatrice Ho.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ais emmené ici ?

-Pour admirez la vue ? Hasardai-je.

-Entre autre. En fait quand j'ai besoin d'inspiration ou de me ressourcer je viens ici. La vue y est extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les nuages et de pouvoir voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville. Voyez-vous chaque fenêtre de mon point de vue représente une vie. Les personnes qui restent inconnues au yeux du monde ont tendance à penser qu'elles sont banales, trop communes,insignifiante. Or je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quelle vie magique elles pourraient avoir. Mon inspiration et ma force je la puise dans ma faculté à imaginer la vie de toutes ces personnes que je ne rencontrerais jamais. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment ouverte aux autres, dis-je en observant le mont Bukhansan.

-J'ai un peu regardé votre travail artistique que vous avez fait à Paris. J'avoue que j'ai été estomaquée par votre inspiration, votre univers. Vous avez la tête dans un autre univers. Complètement différent de la plupart des gens. Entre le gothique, l'heroïc fantasy et le cyberpunk, j'avoue que j'ai pu décelé un désir ardent de s'échapper à la réalité. C'est un univers riche et haut en couleur. Je comprends pourquoi le président Park vous admire autant.

-Pour tout vous avouer je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Comme vous l'avez dit je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Et si justement votre place était là. Auprès de ces jeunes qui ont besoin de s'exprimer. Et pourquoi pas à travers vous ?

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour être baby sitter, dis-je en collant mon front contre la vitre. Et ma mère est plus douée que moi pour inventer des histoires.

-Ce n'est pas une baby sitter ou de quelqu'un une romancière dont on besoin ces petits mais d'une conteuse.

Je plongeais mon regard dans la rivière Han qui avait l'air juste d'un serpentin bleu. Raconter une histoire. Raconter un conte. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je me redressai et regardai la réalisatrice Ho.

-Vous avez raison réalisatrice Ho ! J'ai besoin de voir les petits !

-Vous savez que vous faîtes encore plus jeune que le maknae quand vous souriez ? Rit la réalisatrice.

-Hé je vous signale que j'aurai vingt-et-un ans le 13 juin ! M'insurgeais-je outrée qu'on me dise que j'avais moins de seize ans.

-Ha ha ha, vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne comme quand vous souriez.

Elle me pinça la joue et nous rentrions à Big Hit Entertainment. Nous avions fanée sur le chemin du retour. La réalisatrice Ho avait besoin de prendre des paquets de biscuits, pleins de paquets de biscuits. Quand je lui fis remarqué que vingt paquets de kinder bueno, et dix d'autres biscuits en tout genre étaient peut être un peu trop, elle m'avait dit que c'était le minimum pour la charge de travail qui nous attendait.

Nous cherchions les TXT. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans la cafétéria avec d'autres garçons. Sûrement les mêmes avec qui ils discutaient plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était bondée. En même temps on avait tellement traîner à acheter des « rations de survie » qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Je baissai la tête en respirant profondément.

-Les TXT comme je vous l'avais dit on a besoin de vous ! S'exclama la réalisatrice Ho aux garçons.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Se plaignit un des garçons que je ne connaissais pas. Jin était en train de leur raconter une super blague !

-Je suis désolée Hoseok mais on manque de temps.

-On est désolé Hyung, dit Beom Gyu, on écoutera la chute une prochaine fois.

-Flo ! S'exclama TaeHyun en attrapant mon bras. Où étais-tu ? Tu nous as trop manqué ! Tu as des idées ?

-On en parlera dans la bureau. Le coupa la réalisatrice.

-Tu es vraiment la nouvelle styliste des Juniors ? M'interrogea l'un des garçons.

-Pas le temps pour les questions Jungkook, dit la réalisatrice.

Elle prit mon autre bras et emmena tout ce joyeux petit monde vers la salle de réunion. J'entendis au loin ce Jungkook se plaindre fortement.

-Pourquoi on ne voit jamais son visage ?

Dans la salle, la réalisatrice avait viré tout ce qui était sur la table en y entassant dans un placard et la recouvrit de tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. Les garçons avaient les yeux qui pétillaient. J'extirpai du placard qui était devenu un entrepôt de papiers plus ou moins froissés, des feuilles vierges et des crayons.

Commençons, dit joyeusement la réalisatrice Ho en prenant un feutre pour le tableau blanc et en fourrant un Kinder Bueno dans la bouche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**PDV Namjoon**_

Cette styliste Flo était vraiment trop mignonne. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée quand on la croisait. Sa timidité flagrante me fendait le cœur. J'avais toujours eu du mal à rester de marbre avec les enfants timides. Jimin et Jungkook se plagiaient fortement dans la cafétéria de ne pas avoir pu ne serait-ce que distinguer le bout du nez de la nouvelle. Je trouvai qu'ils se mettaient trop de pression pour rien. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette engouement soudain qu'avait Jungkook pour cette jeune fille. D'ailleurs cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il semblait ailleurs.

Jiminie lui s'était fixé comme objectif d'en savoir plus sur cette enfant. En fait non il voulait déterminer si comme le disait le cliché tous les Français étaient réellement irrésistibles.

-A ton avis, avait dit Yoongi entre deux siestes, tu n'en as pas assez vu à Paris des Français ?

-Oui mais je ne les ais pas TOUS vu, appuya Jiminie.

Irrécupérable ce gamin. Nous nous dirigions vers notre salle attitrée. En fait une partie. Yoongi voulait répéter l'un de ses morceaux en tant qu'August D, Jimin devait sûrement essayer d'établir une stratégie tordue pour s'approcher de la styliste qui ne s'occupera jamais de nous, Tae était parti promener incognito son chien Yeontan et celui de Suga, Min Holly. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Kim Taehyung. Jungkook était parti à la chasse de je ne sais quoi. En gros dans la salle nous n'étions que trois. Jin, Hoseok et moi.

-Dis moi Nam, me dit Hoseok tout timide. Je peux te poser une question.

Je le regardais suspicieux. C'était très rare de le voir aussi timide.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Ce que tu as raconté hier soir... c'était vrai ?

-A quel propos ?

-Bah tu sais cette histoire d'agence hantée, chuchota J-Hope.

Je pouffai de rire.

-Tu penses vraiment que l'agence est hantée, Hoseok ?

-On ne sait jamais, après tout il se passe des choses non expliquer. Tu savais que la poupée Annabella existe vraiment ? Elle posait des petits mots d'appels à l'aide à sa proprio. Elle déplaçait des objets dans la maison. Elle changeait même de place toute seule !

-Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Lui dis-je. Tu regardes trop de films d'horreur. Et crois moi ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi.

-Non mais c'est vrai. J'ai pas mal réfléchis à ce que tu disais hier soir, continua Hoseok.

Derrière J-Hope je vis Seokjin exploser de rire.

-Tu sais Hoseok si tu as trop peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul, demande-moi directement. Ne tourne pas autour du pot, lui dis-je narquoisement.

Hoseok rougit fortement. J'avais tapé juste. Parce qu'un Hoseok qui parle d'histoire d'horreur par lui-même c'était qu'il avait un truc à demander mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

-C'est bon je t'accompagne dis-je en me levant. Jin n'en profite pas pour bouffer notre goûter. Sinon les maknae vont encore faire des bêtises.

-Tu me connais je ne ferais JAMAIS ça, dit Jin.

-C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te le dis.

J'accompagnais donc ce trouillard de Hoseok jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. C'était bizarre il n'y avait pas un rat à l'étage. Pourtant c'était une semaine chargée. Les Juniors devaient préparer leur prochain clip. D'habitude c'était l'effervescence à l'approche de la date butoir.

J'attendais Hoseok devant les toilettes comme un parfait crétin. Je crois qu'au cours de mes vingt-quatre années de vie sur cette Terre je n'avais jamais accompagné qui que se soit aux toilettes. Pffff j'ai l'impression d'être retourné à l'école. Les filles se déplaçaient toujours par deux ou trois pour aller aux toilettes comme si...

TCHACK. BOUM. TCHACK.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !

Je sursautai. Je vis débouler un Hopie en caleçon et le pantalon sur les mollets en train de courir complètement paniqué et s'accrocher à moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hopie ? Lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il était complètement terrorisé.

-C'est hanté. C'est vraiment hanté, répéta-Hoseok en s'accrochant désespérément à moi.

-Hum hum, fit quelque'un à proximité. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Je relevai la tête et vit que c'était Jin. Il nous regardait avec un sourire niais. Je m'aperçu que Hoseok n'avait toujours pas remonter son pantalon. Je relevai aussitôt les mains.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Jin ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ils existent vraiment ! Geignait Hoseok le koala.

-Euh Hopie ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais tu peux remonter ton pantalon, s'il te plaît ?

Hopie se détacha difficilement de moi et remit son pantalon. Jin observa plus sérieusement Hopie.

-En fait qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je en gardant également un œil sur le petit Hopie.

-Je ne vous voyais pas revenir et je me sentais un peu seul. Dis-moi Hopie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il... il y a des fantômes ! L'agence est... est hantée.

-Hein ? Fit Jin incrédule. Nam tu as encore fait une farce stupide à Hopie ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'accuse ? Je n'ai rien fait. De plus c'est toi qui fais des blagues débiles.

Jin lui tira la langue puis s'approcha de Hopie. Ça me faisait mal de voir notre rayon de soleil vert de peur.

-Explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Il y a eut du boucan dans les toilettes. Il n'y avait personne à part moi, dit Hopie d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai aussi entendu un drôle de bruit. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ? Insistai-je.

-Personne ! Jurez !

-On devrait aller voir, proposa Jin.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. Nous entrâmes dans les toilettes.

-Attendez ne me laissez pas seul ! Accourut Hopie en agrippant à nouveau mon bras.

L'inspection des toilettes n'avait rien donné. Je commençais à ouvrir les cabines les une après les autres. Jin, qui n'était pas non plus super courageux, tremblait. Il était aussi facilement effrayé même si c'était moins que Hopie. Toutes les cabines étaient vides. Nous sortîmes.

-C'est étrange, dis-je alors que les deux poules mouillées se tenaient l'une à l'autre. J'ai moi aussi entendu du bruit qui venait des toilettes. Pourquoi il n'y avait rien ?

-Et... et... si on... retournait... voir les autres, suggéra Hopie.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Hopie, dit tout aussi tremblant Jin.

Je leur souris tendrement. Mes pauvres petits lapins.

-Que vont penser les gars si vous revenez dans cet état ? Leur dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Cette histoire était quand même vraiment trop bizarre. Je doutais des histoires que se racontaient les maquilleuses et les trainees entre eux. J'ai de gros doutes maintenant. Je pensais qu'il y avait une explication logique. Comme l'avait suggéré le directeur Kwang je pensais qu'il y avait des saseangs qui s'étaient infiltrés. D'ailleurs je le pensais toujours. Grrr je devais trouver une explication logique sinon Hopie et Jin risquent de ne plus vouloir remettre les pieds dans notre agence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Les TXT étaient extrêmement adorables. En parlant avec eux tout l'après-midi je me suis surprise m'attacher à eux. Ils dégageaient quelque chose qui m'intriguait. Ils m'inspiraient. J'avais eu une idée pour leur clip. La réalisatrice Ho les laissa quitter la salle de réunion vers seize heures. Ils avaient une interview trois heures plus tard. Comme je travaillais sur le clip, une autre personne allait prendre mon rôle. C'était assez bizarre. J'avais été engagé comme styliste et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de faire ce pourquoi j'étais ici.

Faire un story board demandait beaucoup de travail. Tout en discutant avec la réalisatrice Ho et avec le producteur Cho je dessinai mes croquis de costumes avec des détails très précis pour les décors, les costumes. La réalisatrice et le producteur m'aidèrent afin de déterminer ce qui était possible de faire ou non avec le budget dont on disposait. Mes idées dans l'ensemble furent acceptées.

Sans m'en rendre compte je perdis trois heures à dormir durant la nuit. J'avais du mal à déterminer les meilleurs plans de mise en scène. Je n'y connaissais fichtrement rien. La réalisatrice qui malgré après avoir bu cinq tasses de café était en train de somnoler la tête menaçant de tomber sur les feuilles de recherches. Je sauvai ma première planche du filet de bave qui coulait le long du menton de la réalisatrice. Le producteur s'était éclipsé de la pièce depuis des heures déjà.

Mon dieu j'avais l'impression que jamais je n'y arriverais. Il était seize heures et la réunion avait lieu dans deux heures. J'avais passé plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cette pièce pour faire quelque chose pour laquelle je n'avais jamais été formée. La réalisatrice avait le sentiment qu'elle allait devenir folle et était sortie faire un tour dans Séoul pour profiter de son air « pure ».

Finalement l'heure de la réunion arriva à l'instant même où je posais mon crayon. J'avais les yeux explosés. Des cernes tellement foncés que j'avais l'air d'un panda. Le teint était translucide. J'avais des traces de crayons partout sur les mains et sur le visage.

Cependant ce n'était pas l'heure du repos. Même loin de là. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à présenter mon idée devant le président Park et surtout devant le directeur Kwang qui m'avait vraiment pris en grippe.

-Tu vas biens Flo ? Me demanda Yeon Jun attentionné.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je le vis se déstabiliser et rougir. Zut je devrais adoucir mon regard.

-Pardon, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Bah pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Se reprit-il en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'une voix faible. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Tout va bien. Et toi comment tu te portes ?

Il me fit un grand sourire en affirmant que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il le dit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je ne dis rien de plus. Soo Bin me colla sur le front quelque chose de froid. Je sursautai.

-Tiens Flo ça te fera du bien, du jus de mangue.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant la brique de jus de fruits.

Pour le moment nous étions que les TXT, la réalisatrice et moi dans la salle. Nous nous asseyions. Je mis toutes les feuilles devant moi alors que la réalisatrice Ho mit une copie du story board finale à chaque place. Je posai ma tête endolorie par le manque de sommeil dans mes bras.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Insista Yeon Jun assis à côté de moi.

-J'ai juste besoin de deux minutes de repos.

-Dites les gars vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé à Nam Hyung et à Hoseok Hyung ?dit la commère Beom Gyu.

-Non, quoi ? Fit Huening Kai toujours curieux.

-Ils se seraient fait attaqués par des fantômes aux toilettes.

-Pfff, j'ai entendu les trainnees en parler aussi, dit Yeon Jun. Apparemment des saseangs fantômes hanteraient l'agence.

La conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée des autres. Je n'eus même pas le loisir de présenter moi même mon projet. Je m'endormis comme une grosse masse sur la table. Tout ce que je pouvais dire était que Yeon Jun me réveilla en douceur.

-Et madame la conceptrice réveille-toi, dit-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je me relevai aussitôt.

-Gné ? Fis-je toujours aussi gracieuse.

Les TXT et la réalisatrice projetèrent des paillettes dans toute la salle de réunion.

-Félicitations miss styliste Flo, fit la réalisatrice. Vous êtes officiellement la créatrice et la chef conceptrice pour le prochain clip des TXT !

Suite à ça je rentrais directement chez moi pour plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Dans les jours qui suivirent je n'eu pas le loisir de me replonger dans les bras réparateurs de Morphée bien souvent. Tout devait être prêt pour le tournage du clip qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine. Se fut à moi que l'on confia les costumes. Après tout j'étais la styliste des TXT. J'avais repris leurs mesures et passaient des heures à confectionner les costumes et accessoires telles que je l'avais imaginé.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici j'étais heureuse. Je faisais ce que j'aimais vraiment. J'illustrais une histoire clairement réelle et pourtant mélangée à du fantastique. Je souriais plus. La réalisatrice Ho me l'avait fait remarquée alors que j'essayai de faire fonctionner les ailes pour qu'elles bougent légèrement comme si elles étaient réelles alors qu'elles étaient clairement mécanisée.

Bientôt vint la veille du tournage du clip.

-Vous semblez complètement épanouie, me dit la réalisatrice. Vous dégagez l'aura que devrait avoir une véritable artiste. J'aime vous voir comme ça.

Je lui adressai un sourire timide. Je vérifiai que tout les costumes étaient prêts pour demain.

-Waaah vous êtes vraiment trop mimi ! S'extasia-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

La réalisatrice Ho était assez particulière comme vous aviez forcément dû le remarquer. Elle me vouvoyait alors que tout le monde me tutoyait. Je l'avais autorisée à être plus familière avec moi comme tout le monde. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle me respectait énormément et que c'était sa façon de montrer qu'elle admirait grandement mon talent.

-Mais vu que vous tutoyez les garçons, vous n'admirez pas leur talents ? Lui avais-je alors rétorqué innocemment.

Elle m'avait rit au nez.

-Ils sont extrêmement talentueux mais contrairement à vous je les connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Je les ais vouvoyer au début. En fait je deviens familière après notre première collaboration. Vous verrez.

J'avais haussé les épaules. Après tout j'étais tomber dans un asile de fous. Ils étaient tous tarés. Vous vous rappelez du gars qui m'a embrassée le front et en racontant je ne sais plus quelle connerie ? Bah en fait trois autres employés m'ont fait le coup durant la semaine écoulée. J'en avais touché deux mots à ma tarée de mère. Elle m'avait sortie comme excuse que c'était pour que je sois en harmonie avec ce lieu. Je l'avais menacée de retourner en France si elle n'arrêtait de m'inclure dans ses délires. Depuis on m'avait laissée tranquille.

-Rentrez chez vous styliste Flo, vous devez être en forme pour demain. Ce sera très éprouvant je vous préviens.

-Bien dans ce cas bonne nuit réalisatrice Ho, li dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop choupinou ! Dit elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux déjà assez emmêlés comme ça.

Le lendemain j'avais décidé qu'on laissera mes cheveux en paix. Ainsi j'avais mis sur la tête une casquette rose pâle avec un serpencendre au nuances de gris. Je l'avais brodée il y a quelques jours alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais tournée la visière en arrière. Ce matin j'avais passé un certain temps à me dépeigner à cause de la réalisatrice. J'aurai pu le faire la veille au soir mais j'avais trop la flemme. Cependant dès que j'avais mis le nez dehors une bourrasque avait à nouveau emmêler ses cheveux. La poisse.

J'allais sur le plateau de tournage de l'agence et me chargeai d'habiller les enfants. Ils étaient ravie de leurs costumes. Du coup j'étais contente que ça leur plaise. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant surexcités comme des gosses devant le marchand de glaces. Même si je courrais dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt, rien ne semblait atteindre ma bonne humeur. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais un de mes projets être autant pris au sérieux et pas moquer par tout le monde. À la fac seuls les profs respectaient mon travail.

-Ne bouge pas Soo Bin, lui dis-je alors que je lui fixais les ailes dans le dos.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant ce que tu as fait, Flo ! J'ai l'impression d'être un ange.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-Tu peux te baisser un peu, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandai-je.

Je ne l'ai pas dis mais les TXT étaient tous les cinq plus grands que moi. Du coup j'avais du mal à voir ce que je faisais. Il fléchit un peu ses genoux et tout comme moi n'arrivait à retirer ce sourire stupide qu'on avait sur les lèvres.

Soudainement je sentis un choc à la tête. Je baissai le regard et je vis avec surprise ma casquette avec le dragon d'eau portée disparue depuis trois semaines.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**_PDV Yoongi_**

Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant haït une semaine. Depuis l'incident des toilettes entre Hopie, Nam et Jin, la semaine passée, nous n'avions pas passé un jour sans se battre contre notre rayon de soleil pour aller à l'agence. Dès qu'on devait y mettre les pieds Hopie se transformait en August D de mauvais poil. Sérieux il était encore pire que moi dans mes mauvais jours.

-Bon les gars, nous dit le manager Choi, aujourd'hui les TXT tournent leur clip, vous devriez aller les encourager. Ils en sont à la deuxième partie il me semble.

-Pas la peine de nous le dire, c'était déjà prévu, dit appa Nam.

Oui c'était vrai que nous avions décidé d'aller soutenir nos dongsaengs. Je me rappelais comme les débuts étaient difficiles. Même si c'était leur troisième clip, on était jamais à l'abris du stress et de la panique.

-On est vraiment obligé ? Fit la voix de Hopie.

-Hoseok, dit Jin, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a trépigné comme un gosse avec Tae pour allé voir ce que donnait le travail de leur styliste !

-J'ai changé d'avis, tenta Hopie.

Je le pris par les épaules et le poussai en direction du van qui nous attendait pour nous rendre à l'agence.

-Pas de discussion possible. On se bouge.

-Dis-moi Yoongi tu portes la casquette de la petite Française ? Demanda Taetae.

Je repositionnai la casquette comme il faut sur la tête.

-Yep. Je l'aime bien.

-Tu aime bien la casquette ou la fille ? Demanda Taehyung en haussant un sourcil.

-Crétin d'Alien, répliquai-je.

Nous n'eûmes aucun mal à trouver où se déroulait le tournage. Dès qu'il y avait le tournage d'un nouveau clip, l'agence devenait pire qu'une ruche. Il suffisait de suivre les abeilles ouvrières. Et effectivement nous arrivions sur le plateau. Il y avait des gens grouillaient partout.

-Wow, fit Jungkookie en voyant le décor.

En effet il était impressionnant. C'était une forêt en carton tout droit sortie d'un dessin d'un artiste. Il y avait un chemin qui se séparait en son centre en cinq branches. Il y avait un fond vert mais cela n'empêchait pas d'admirer le travail artistique.

-Oh Hyung vous êtes là ! S'exclama Yeon Jun en avançant droit vers nous.

-Salut Yeon, fit Tae tout sourire. Tu es très beau comme ça.

Il avait un short long marron clair, une chemise rouge avec des lunes blanches, un sweet blanc et rouge sur les épaules et le plus étonnant des cornes de cerfs.

-Merci, dit le junior. C'est Flo qui a tout fait. Elle est vraiment trop cool et super mimi.

-Ça on commence à le savoir, dit Jiminie dans son coin.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à apercevoir le visage de la styliste.

Une personne les bras chargés de choses en tout genre me frôla. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je la suivis du regard. Je me figeais. Elle faisait une tête de moins que moi, avait des longs cheveux châtains emmêlés réuni en une queue de cheval. Je ne la vis que de dos. Je vis cependant parfaitement bien l'étrange animal gris sur sa casquette rose. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'éveillait quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, je la revis courir avec une veste bleue et blanche droit vers Huening Kai qui l'attendait patiemment. Elle la lui mit et l'arrangeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle tourna soudainement son visage vers moi mais sans nous voir et se précipita une nouvelle pour chercher quelque chose. En s'approchant je pu voir ses traits fins typiquement occidentaux. Mais surtout je ne pouvais que remarquer ses yeux extraordinairement verts. Elle nous repassa devant.

-Floïransé Saounié, dis-je à voix haute en me tournant dans la direction où elle était partie.

-Je te demande pardon Suga ? M'interrogea Nam.

-Floïransé Saounié, répétai-je en regardant les gars avec un sourire.

-Ça y est, fit Jungkook, il est devenu encore plus taré que Tae Hyung.

-Non mais c'était Floïransé Saounié ! Insistai-je.

-La vache je comprend rien, dit Jiminie.

Je retirai la casquette que j'avais sur la tête leur mis l'étiquette sous le nez.

-C'était Floïransé Saounié, la fille du premier prix de Paris ! La fille à la casquette !

-Oui bah quoi ?

-Bordel mais faites un effort les mecs. Elle est ici sur le plateau, avec une autre casquette ! Tenez la voilà !

Je pointai du doigt Floireans Saunier qui revint cette fois avec les bras chargés d'ailes assez particulières. Les gars la suivirent du regard jusque vers Soo Bin qui avait une chemise blanche.

-C'est Floïransé Saounié, répétai-je une énième fois.

-Je te dure que tu commence à nous saouler avec ta Floïransé Saounié, s'impatienta Nam. Comment tu peux savoir si c'est bien elle ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que la gagnante d'un tirage au sort à Paris ferait ici ? Sûrement pas pour avoir nos autographes. Elle les a déjà alors qu'elle ne nous connait même pas.

-C'est pas faux, fit Jin.

-Mais c'est elle ! M'exclamai-je.

-Comment tu peux être sûr ? Demanda Jungkook.

-Le meilleur moyen est de lui demander pour vous prouver que j'ai raison, dis-je déterminé. Yeon Jun tu peux nous dire qui est cette fille qui met des ailes à Soo Bin.

-C'est notre styliste, dit Yeon Jun tout heureux. C'est elle qui a fait les ailes. Elles peuvent se rétracter grâce à une télécommande !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Il y avait un peu de TaeTae dans sa façon de sourire. Elle aurait dû sourire ainsi sur ces maudits selfies ! Grrrr pourquoi ça m'énerve d'abord ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé la météo, m'impatientai-je.

-Yoongi, surveille ta façon de parler, fit las Nam.

-Comment s'appelle ta styliste déjà ? Demanda Jimin tout d'un coup intéressé.

-Flo.

-Non mais son vrai nom.

-Euh... j'avoue que j'ai oublié, dit le jeunot. Je dois dire que c'est super compliqué à retenir. C'est étranger.

-Bon bah il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si elle est vraiment la fille à la casquette, dis-je déterminé.

-Rassure-nous tu vas juste aller lui poser la question, demanda Jin pas très sûr de ce que j'allais faire.

-Pourquoi s'emmerder avec les questions quand on a ça.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que j'enlevais la casquette noire de la fille.

-Tu feras quoi si ce n'est pas elle, gros malin ? Dit suspicieux Jin.

-Je dirais qu'elle m'a échappée des mains.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, croisa les bras Jin.

-Dis Hyung, me dit Yeon Jun, tu ne vas pas réellement embêter Flo n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle perde son sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas minus, lui dis-je. Je vous inviterai tous à manger pour me faire pardonner.

L'expression anxieuse de Yeon Jun se transforma en un grand sourire. Cet enfant perdait toute raison quand on parlait de nourriture. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour n'importe quoi du moment que ça se mangeait. Sur ce point il était identique à Jin.

-Alors là j'aimerai bien voir le grand Yoongi offrir un repas à douze personnes, fit cet insolent de Jungkook.

-A quel moment je vous ai invité les mecs. Ce sera entre les TXT et la styliste.

-Quel ingrat ! S'exclama le plus jeune de notre groupe.

Je l'ignorai. Je visais la tête de la jeune Française qui ne pouvait être que cette gamine paumée d'il y a trois semaines.

-Attend Yoongi ne fais pas ça ! Essaya de me retenir Nam.

Trop tard. Je lançai la casquette. Nam se frappa le front. Elle atteignit le front de la gamine. Celle-ci perdit immédiatement son sourire se demandant ce qui l'avait frappé. Elle baissa les yeux et je pouvais déceler dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait reconnue. Elle la ramassa et toucha la broderie. Puis elle retourna la casquette sûrement pour voir l'étiquette. Bingo. La styliste était la gamine.

J'ai toujours raison.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 **

_**PDV Floireans**_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda Soo Bin en se penchant par dessus mon épaule.

-Ma casquette, lui répondis-je incrédule. Je pensais l'avoir perdue.

-Tant mieux tu l'a retrouvée, sourit Soo Bin.

Je me tournai vers lui et je me pris l'une des ailes dans le nez.

-Aie ! Dis-je.

-Oups pardon.

-Ainsi donc c'était bien ta casquette.

Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de la voix. Je vis Yeon Yun entouré par des garçons. Leurs aînés. Celui qui avait parlé était plus pâle qu'un vampire.

-C'est toi qui m'a balancé ma casquette ? Lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Pardonne lui Flo, me dit Yeon Yun. Ils avaient juste une question.

L'un des garçons dont j'ignorais le nom et qui était plus petit que les autres fonça droit vers moi.

-On peux enfin voir à quoi tu ressembles styliste Flo !

Il me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle.

-Hé ! Ça va pas ! M'exclamai-je.

-Ça ne peut pas aller mieux depuis que j'ai vu tes beaux yeux !

-Lâche-moi pervers ! Lui dis-je en le poussant.

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux choqués.

-Tu n'étais pas si violente à Paris, dit un autre gars avec un grand sourire rectangulaire. C'est vrai que tu es mignonne.

Mes yeux fixaient un par un les garçons. Puis mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des garçons plus grands. Il semblait effrayé par quelque chose mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus.

-Je te connais toi ! M'exclamai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Tu es le mec qui m'a piqué ma casquette au fichu événement de Fifi !

-Calme-toi, fit Blanche-Neige. Il ne t'a rien fait. En plus il voulait rendre ta casquette mais on savait comment te trouver.

-Et donc tu la balance sur la gueule des gens au hasard jusqu'à trouver son proprio, lui dis-je froidement.

-Tu es un peu comme Cendrillon. Je ne l'ais lancé que sur toi.

-Baratine toujours Blanche-Neige, lui dis-je en lui relançant la casquette. Tu n'as qu'à la garder.

Il me regarda étrangement. Il devait se demander pourquoi je lui donnais ma casquette.

-Tu es sûre ? Elle a l'air importante portant.

-Tu ne vois pas que j'en ai déjà une sur la caboche, Blanche-Neige.

-Hé d'abord moi c'est Yoongi et pas Blanche-Neige !

-Yoongi, dit l'un de ses potes. Arrête de l'embêter.

-Styliste Flo ! M'appela le producteur Cho. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive ! M'exclamai-je. Au revoir Blanche-Neige, m'adressai-je avec un sourire sadique à ce Yoongi.

-Mon nom est Yoongi ! Min Yoongi, s'énerva Blanche-Neige alors que j'allais vers le producteur et la réalisatrice.

-Alors vous vous disputez avec Suga ? Me taquina la réalisatrice Ho.

-Suga ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Bah oui votre Blanche-Neige, rit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Blanche-Neige s'appelle Suga, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ce gars s'appelait pareil que la petite ville à côté de Eslamaa. C'était assez amusant.

-Oui enfin c'est l'un de ses noms de scène. Mais vous ne connaissez pas les BTS ?

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire. Ce nom m'évoquait quelque chose.

-Ah si. C'est le groupe préféré de ma meilleure amie. J'ai même eu une peluche et un CD de leur part. Elle n'en a pas voulu. Ça traîne chez moi.

La réalisatrice Ho explosa de rire tout comme le producteur Cho.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Leur demandai-je.

-Hahaha j'ai l'impression de voir Yoongi en fille, rit le producteur Cho.

Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était un compliment.

-Flo ! S'exclama Soo Bin avec ses ailes d'ange et fonçant droit sur moi.

-Quoi ? Répliquai-je.

Il atterrit sur mon dos et m'enlaça.

-Hé lâche-moi Soo Bin, lui dis-je.

Le koala me serrait encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui dis-je en m'adoucissant.

-J'avais juste besoin d'un câlin, dit-il en me lâchant et en souriant.

-Soo Bin, lui dis-je. Je suis la styliste de ton groupe et non ton doudou. D'ac ?

Il me pinça les joues.

-Tu es vraiment trop chou !

Je virai ses mains. C'était quoi cette manie qu'avait les gens à me tripoter les joues ? Ils n'étaient pas au courant que ça faisait vachement mal ? Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs.

-Styliste Flo, les TXT sont-ils prêts ? Me demanda la réalisatrice Ho.

-Oui.

-Parfait, elle prit le mégaphone, tout le monde en place on va reprendre.

Elle reposa son mégaphone.

-Tenez asseyez-vous styliste Flo.

J'assistai ainsi au reste du tournage sans me préoccuper d'autre chose que des costumes des enfants. Je cru pouvoir être tranquille jusqu'au moment où je me fis à moitié assommée par une pomme après la fin du tournage. Je la ramassai. C'était une pomme rouge. Quelqu'un avait gravé dessus :

« I'm Min Yoongi, the ghost»

Je levai les yeux mais ce crétin de Blanche-Neige avait déjà déguerpi. Pff encore plus gamin que les TXT.

-Bien maintenant que tout est dans la boîte il n'y a plus qu'à faire le montage et intégrer les effets spéciaux et se sera bon ! Dit très optimiste la réalisatrice. Styliste Flo comme c'est votre idée de projet je vous invite à assister aux prochaines étapes. Je vous attends demain à première heure !

Je rentrai à la maison, ma pomme toujours en main. Ma mère était également rentrée. Elle était en train de préparer un voyage dans un temple shintoïsme en Chine pour la semaine prochaine. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en foutrement rien. Une fois du jour au lendemain elle était partie sur les traces du Yéti au Népal. Elle était rentrée avec une grosse grippe en disant que c'était un message hautement explicitement des dieux lui intimant l'ordre de rentrer pour me guider sur la voie spirituelle. La résultante de ce voyage absurde outre le fait que ma mère était malade comme un chien fut mon père qui avait fait le voyage d'Oxford jusqu'à Elsamaa pour engueuler ma mère en disant qu'on ne laissait pas une gosse de onze ans seule à la maison. Ma mère l'avait chassée à coups de pois cassés dans la tronche.

-Bonsoir mon Aërico. Est-ce que Gaïa t'a été bénéfique ?

-C'était cool, lui dis-je morose en posant la pomme sur la table et en me dirigeant dans ma chambre.

Oui je sais que j'avais de moins en moins d'interaction avec ma mère. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'arrivais de moins en moins bien à faire semblant d'apprécier sa compagnie. Ma vie était contrôlée par ma mère. Les deux seules décisions que j'avais prise par moi même était d'intégrer la fac Chamart à Paris et de travailler chez ce tatoueur.

-Par les milles et un Grani, mon Aërico serait-ce la pomme du destin qui t'a frappée en pleine tête ?

-Plutôt celle de Blanche-Neige, marmonnai-je. Tu n'as qu'à la manger. Je vais me coucher.

Depuis que j'étais à la fac je n'avais plus partager un repas avec ma mère. Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas à la diète sinon je n'aurai pas contribuer à faire disparaître dans mon estomac les paquets de gâteaux qu'avaient acheté en surnombre la réalisatrice Ho. Je mangeai dans mon coin. Je n'avais encore utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la cuisine. Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les placards. Le jour de mes huit ans j'avais trouvé un corbeau mort qui avait atteint un stade avancé de la décomposition alors que je voulais prendre du Nutella pour mettre sur mon toast. Autant dire que depuis je me méfiais.

Je pense que je devais avoir la mère la plus étrange de toute la planète.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit contemplant le plafond tristement blanc. Enfin d'habitude c'était ce que je voyais. Mais mon esprit devait faire une fixette sur le rouge et ce Blanche-Neige, car je voyais une énorme pomme rouge avec gravé dessus : « You're lost my poor girl. ». et voilà que mon esprit se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

_**PDV Namjoon**_

-Suga tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tortures cette pauvre enfant ? Lui demandai-je.

Il venait de lancer une pomme très très rouge à la tête de la petite Française.

-Cette pauvre enfant ? Répéta-t-il. Nam elle m'a insultée de Blanche-Neige.

-Yoongi, dit Jin amusé. Jungkook lui même t'a appelé comme ça la première fois que vous vous êtes vu. Tout le monde te voit comme Blanche-Neige la première fois qu'on te voit.

Yoongi le fusilla du regard.

-Elle est vraiment à croquer cette petite, dit Taetae en chouchoutant les cheveux de Jungkook.

Non pardon il ne les chouchoutait pas, il était en train de faire des nœuds de lacets avec et Jungkook ne le voyait pas. Les coiffeurs vont être contents, tiens.

-Pfff, à croquer ? Qui ? Cette gamine ? S'insurgea Yoongi. Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle du même roseau ébouriffé idolâtré par nos Juniors ?

-Je la trouve également très mignonne, ajouta Jimin. Elle me rappelle énormément ton sale caractère mais avec plus de charme.

-Jiminie tu veux vraiment que je mette fin à ton existence plus tôt que prévu ?

-Pourquoi tu es si fâché Blanche-Neige ? Taquina Jungkook. Après tout c'est normal qu'elle était en rogne après que tu lui ais expédié sa casquette en pleine gueule.

-Tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour elle par hasard ? Dit Taetae avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

-Qui en pince pour qui, hein ? S'outra Yoongi.

-Nie-le autant que tu le souhaite Susucre, fit Jimin.

-Dîtes les gars, les coupa Jin, il est passé où Hoseok ?

Nous nous retournions et en effet on n'était plus que six. Génial il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Je l'appelle, dis-je en sortant mon portable.

Je fus surpris qu'il décrochait aussi vite.

-N...NAm... fit-il tout tremblant.

-Hoseok, dis-moi où tu es.

-A... au dortoir. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Ok repose-toi nous arrivons bientôt.

Je raccrochai.

-Alors il est où ? Me demanda Jin.

-A la maison. Il est complètement effrayé le pauvre. Je ne le reconnais plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Demanda Taetae.

-J'aurai pensé que tu aurais une idée, lui avouai-je.

Le sourire particulier de Taetae naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je m'en occupe chef !

Trois jours plus tard Taetae n'avait réussi à rien du tout. Hoseok ne voulait même plus bouger de sa chambre. Ce qui était problématique vu qu'on avait des pas mal de trucs de prévus.

-Trouvez une solution pour qu'il retrouve la forme, avait dit le directeur Hwang.

Nous étions réunis dans notre salon trois jours après le tournage du clip de la nouvelle chanson des TXT.

-J'ai tout essayé, rien n'a fonctionné, déclara forfait Taetae. Il continue de dire que plus jamais il ne mettra un pied dans l'agence. Il dit qu'elle est hantée.

-Quelqu'un a une idée ? Demanda Jungkook.

-On a qu'à faire venir un prêtre et lui demander d'exorciser le bâtiment devant lui, suggéra Suga.

-Yoongi, dit Jimin, tu regardes trop de films d'horreur.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, dis-je sérieusement.

-Hein ? Tu vas vraiment faire venir un prêtre ? Fit incrédule Jimin.

-Je disais ça pour déconner, ajouta Suga.

-Non mais le principe est une bonne idée. On va exorciser l'agence.

-Sans moi, dit Jin immédiatement.

-Moi je eux venir ! S'exclama Taehyung.

-La maknae line vous restez ici pour veiller sur Hoseok, dis-je aux trois plus jeunes. Yoongi, Jin et moi on va y aller. On passera la nuit là-bas on va filmer tout ce qui s'y passe et ensuite on y visionnera devant notre rayon de soleil et il comprendra qu'il a eu tord de se mettre dans des états pareils.

-Non mais moi j'ai pas envie de venir, dit Jin. J'avais envie d'expérimenté une nouvelles recette de gâteau au chocolat pour la petite Française histoire de se faire pardonner.

-Se faire pardonner de quoi mec ? Reprit Yoongi. D'être nous ? D'être célèbres alors qu'elle ignore totalement qui nous sommes ?

-Déjà d'avoir été de gros bourrins enfin surtout deux d'entre nous, répliqua Jin.

-Je veux bien admettre que j'étais peut-être un peu trop sauvage à son égard, se résigna Yoongi. Mais c'est qui le deuxième ?

-Jimin, dis-je.

-Moi bourrin ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais je suis la douceur incarnée.

-Pourtant je t'ais déjà dit qu'on ne sautait pas comme tu l'as fait sur les gens.

-Ca va je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Tu n'as pas vu comme Soo Bin s'est jeté sur elle ?

-Au risque de couper tes délires, mister romantic, dis-je, mais la styliste Flo ne nous connais pas. Elle travaille avec les TXT et par conséquent elle en est beaucoup plus proche. Bref de toute façon c'est aux sunbaenim de s'occuper de ce genre de chose et non aux maknae. Demain soir nous resteront tous les trois à l'agence.

Le lendemain je m'assurais que les maknae étaient rentrés au dortoir. Jin n'avait pas l'air rassuré à l'idée de passer la nuit dans l'agence et Yoongi adoptait toujours son attitude de je-m'en-foutisme.

-Bien j'active la caméra et on est go, dis-je en démarrant la go-pro.

Jin se mit derrière moi et Yoongi était devant. Il était pas loin de vingt-trois heures et les lumières de l'agence étaient éteinte. Nous avions échappé à la surveillance de notre manager et passé entre les filets des gardiens de nuits. Le bâtiment semblait désert avec toutes les lumières éteintes. Mais détrompez-vous nous somme dans une entreprise située au cœur de Séoul. Elle ne dort jamais complètement. Il y avait toujours des employés qui restaient tard voir toute la nuit selon leur travail ou les incidents impromptus pouvant arriver à tout moment.

-Bon on commence par quoi ? Demanda Yoongi.

-Pourquoi pas par le dernier étage. On descendra jusque dans les parkings souterrains et se sera bon pour prouver que c'est parfaitement vierge de tous fantôme, exposai-je mon plan.

-Je me demande si la maknae line va s'en sortir sans nous pour s'occuper de Hoseok, fit Jin.

-Princesse on sait que tu as peur mais tu risque bien plus de problèmes avec les mômes qu'avec nous, dit avec raison Yoongi.

Il n'avait pas tord. Les maknae en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs au plus âgés des Bangtan Boys. Au moins ici il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir au dernier étage. C'était l'étage des bureaux de la direction et du président. À cette heure-ci les bureaux étaient complètement désertés. Nous faisions le tour deux fois pour la vidéo.

-Bon Hopie comme tu peux le voir pas de fantôme ni de bruits suspect à l'étage des darons, dit Yoongi face à la caméra fixé sur mon front.

Nous descendions d'un étage en prenant soin de prendre les escaliers pour montrer qu'ils étaient tout aussi innoffensif que le dernier étage. Nous avions fait trois étages et la seule chose que nous avions croiser était la réalisatrice Ho qui prenait un coup l'air dans la cage d'escaliers. Jin commençait à se détendre voyant qu'il n'y absolument rien. Si nous ne trouvons vraiment rien, il faudra que je réfléchisse à l'explication quant au boucan qu'on avait entendu dans les toilettes la semaine passée.

-Dîtes les gars vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? Chuchota Yoongi.

-Si tu dis ça pour me faire peur, ce n'est pas très malin, lui reprocha Jin sur le même ton.

-Les gars du calme, chuchotai-je autoritaire.

Comme les autres couloirs, celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre et était dépourvu de toutes âmes. Nous progressions toujours dans le couloir silencieusement. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Jin s'était accroché à ma veste. Yoongi avait lui les mains dans les poches. Il devait forcément penser au temps qu'il perd au lieu de composer dans son studio.

Nous approchions du coude du couloir. Soudainement les poils sur ma nuque se hérissèrent. J'avais entendu un bruit. Un léger bruit. Un bruit de respiration douce. Je ne pensais pas que les gars aient entendu ce petit bruit.

-Je crois avoir enten... commença Yoongi.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!hurla Jin.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH, hurlai-je.

-AH ! Crièrent Yoongi et la mystérieuse apparition.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Le producteur, le monteur et la réalisatrice me montrait comment on concluait un clip. J'avais appris avant comment inclure les décors sur des fonds verts. Ça m'avait passionnée. J'avais aussi été impressionnée par le fait que mes dessins avaient été parfaitement reproduit et adaptés pour l'univers du clip. Je flottai sur un petit nuage.

-Styliste Flo, me dit le producteur Cho, tu peux aller chercher la réalisatrice Ho, s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite.

Je sortis de la salle de post-production. Il était pas loin de minuit et la réalisatrice était partie faire un tour il y a une demi-heure environ. Elle devait se promener dans le bâtiment je suppose. Il faisait sombre. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je déambulais dans le couloir quand j'entendis comme des chuchotements. Tiens il y avait d'autres personnes ? En soit ce n'était pas super choquant. C'était une grosse boîte. Il y avait toujours des employés qui bossaient la nuit.

Je m'approchais du coude du couloir quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. C'était peut-être la réalisatrice Ho. Je tournai et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!hurla de terreur un garçon.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH !Cria un deuxième.

-AH ! Et fîmes moi et un troisième.

Un faisceau de lumière m'éblouit alors que j'éclairer les garçons. Mais je les reconnais.

-Blanche-Neige ? Dis-je surprise.

-Cendrillon ? Me reconnu Suga.

Hahaha, désolée mais je ne m'y ferais jamais. Ce mec s'appelle comme la ville à côté de mon village. C'était vraiment trop absurde. Bref ce n'était pas le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Me demanda Blanche-Neige.

-C'est plutôt à moi de demander ce que foutent trois célébrités errant en pleine nuit dans l'agence, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

-On chasse les fantômes, dit Blanche-Neige.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-nous Floïransé, dit le mec avec une caméra sur le front, tu n'auras rien vu de suspect ?

-Tu veux dire autre que trois gars qui vadrouillent dans les couloirs et qui chassent des spectres ?

-C'est fou Yoongi, dit le plus grand des trois, elle te ressemble énormément.

-Moi ce que je trouve suspect, dit Blanche-Neige, c'est de voir une espèce de gamine déambuler dans notre agence.

-Yoongi, dit celui à la caméra sur la tête, ne sois pas désagréable. Floïransé tu n'aurais rien vu d'étrange genre paranormal de là d'où tu viens ?

-Comme des fantômes ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. RAS, mister cameraman. Et vous n'auriez pas vu la réalisatrice Ho ? On a besoin d'elle dans la salle post-prod.

-On l'a vu il y a vingt minutes dans les escaliers, dit le plus grand.

-Bon on y va ? S'impatienta Blanche-Neige.

-J'ai une idée, dit Cameraman. Et si tu venais avec nous Floïransé.

-Par pitié appelle-moi Flo, dis-je commençant en avoir marre d'entendre mon prénom que je détestait tant. Et vous voulez que je joue à Ghostbusters ? J'ai des trucs de prévus...

-Non Flo ! S'exclama le plus grand en s'approchant de moi. S'il te plaît ne t'aventure pas seule dans ces couloirs sans lumières. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

-C'est sûr je pourrais encore tomber sur un groupe de fêlés, marmonnai-je en français.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Me demanda le plus grand.

-Rien. Bon je vous laisse.

-Attend on fait quelque chose pour aider un ami, dit le cameraman.

En quoi ça me concernait leurs histoires à la fin ?

-Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler de fantômes qui hanteraient les lieux ? Me demanda le cameraman.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Ah maintenant que tu en parles, les garçons m'en ont parlé.

-Hoseok ne veut plus mettre les pieds dans l'agence à cause des ses histoires. Tu ne veux nous aider à prouver qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes ? Tu pourras dire aux Juniors que ce n'étaient rien.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai du travail, répétai-je.

-Dis surtout que tu as peur.

-Je te demande pardon Blanche-Neige ? M'adressai-je froidement à Suga. Moi on m'a toujours dit que c'était Blanche-Neige qui avait peur de tout et non Cendrillon.

-Tu veux parier le roseau ? Dit Blanche-Neige en s'approchant de moi et en tendant la main. Celui qui cri en premier devra payer de la viande au gagnant.

-Pari tenu, m'exclamai-je en lui tapant dans la main.

Mister Cameraman se tapa le front alors que le plus grand éclata de rire.

Est-ce que je venais de faire un pari complètement abruti avec Blanche-Neige ? Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

-Je peux poser une question avant de commencer ? Dis-je.

-Bien sûr, dit mister cameraman.

-Pourquoi de la viande ?

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Blanche-Neige me lança un regard noir.

-Parce que Yoongi.

C'était sensé être une réponse ça ? Il n'y en avait pas un pour racheter l'autre. Je les suivis donc en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. Quoi vous pensiez que j'allais le faire dans la bonne humeur en plus ?

-Dis-moi Flo, ne te vexe pas, commença le cameraman. Mais pourquoi tu étais à notre fan meeting à Paris ? Je veux dire que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être une army.

-Mon amie m'y avait traînée, dis-je machinalement. En fait c'est quoi une army ?

J'entendis Blanche-Neige pouffer devant nous. Espèce de gamin.

-Les armys c'est le nom de la fanbase de notre groupe, m'appris tout sourire le plus grand.

-Et ça à une signification particulière autre que armée en anglais ?

-C'est un acronyme. Ça veut dire Adorable Representative M.C. Of Youth, m'appris mister cameraman. Tous les groupes donnent un nom à leur fanbase. Exo, c'est Exo-L, BigBang, c'est VIP, même les TXT ont donné un nom mais je ne sais pas si pour le moment il est définitif. C'est Young One.

Il n'y a pas à dire j'étais plongée dans un monde qui m'était totalement inconnue. Adorable Representative M.C. Of Youth ? Ça voulait dire quoi M.C. ? Exo-L ? VIP ? Young One ? Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça.

-Je suis curieux d'une chose Cendrillon, dit Blanche-Neige en se tournant vers moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais des prix que tu as gagné il y a trois semaines ?

-Yoongi, fit mister cameraman. Arrête d'embêter cette enfant.

-Enfant ? Répétai-je. Qui est l'enfant ici ? Je vais avoir vingt-et-un ans dans deux semaines !

-Cherche pas la miss tu es plus jeune que notre maknae doré, plaisanta Blanche-Neige. Tu as tout d'une gamine.

S'il me connaissait réellement il saurait que cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus une gamine. Je ne me rappelais même pas ce que cela faisait d'être insouciant et innocent. Je fusillai du regard Blanche-Neige. Décidément je n'aimais pas ce mec.

-Yoongi, répéta mister cameraman, ça suffit.

-En fait Cendrillon tu as peur de te prendre un coup de lune ? Me demanda Blanche-Neige. Ce serait plutôt toi qui devrait t'appeler Blanche-Neige.

Je l'ignorai. Royalement. C'était vrai que j'avais mis ma casquette rose aujourd'hui et que je la portais encore cette nuit. Mais c'était juste que je ne pensais plus que je l'avais sur la tête. Il me tapais sérieusement sur les nerfs cette espèce de princesse de Disney. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais Blanche-Neige est le personnage que j'aimais le moins et que je trouvais le plus insupportable.

-Dîtes les gars, fit le plus grand soudainement pétrifié de peu. Vous... vous ne sentez pas l'air s'est rafraîchis ?

-Pas vraiment non, dit mister cameraman en regardant son ami.

Il était figé vers un mur du sixième étage. Il ne bougeait pas. Je vis la chair de poule se former sur ses bras. Il était évident qu'il frissonnait pourtant il ne faisait pas spécialement froid. Je m'approchais de lui.

-Tu es sûrement frileux, dit Blanche-Neige. Après tout il est presque une heure du mat. Il ne fait pas chaud.

-Te fiche pas de nous Yoongi, dit le « frileux », Nam a même enlevé sa veste car il avait trop chaud. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. Je sens un courant d'air je vous jure.

Je m'approchai du mur.

-Ca doit venir de derrière toi, lui dis-je en m'approchant du mur.

Il n'avait rien de particulier à part qu'effectivement on sentait de l'air frais.

-C'est bizarre, dis-je en passant ma main le long du mur. On dirait qu'il y a une ouverture.

Je retournai ma casquette pour pouvoir coller mon oreille contre le mur.

-Je pense qu'il y a une porte dérobée, dis-je en passant le bout de mes doigts autour de la porte secrète.

-Tu es sûre ? Dit le plus grand qui avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses membres.

-Il doit y avoir un système d'ouverture de porte.

Nous tâtonnions sous la lentille de ce Nam et l'œil moqueur de Blanche-Neige. Soudain mes doigts sentirent quelque chose d'étrange derrière une immense affiche des BTS qui décorait le mur. Je passai la main sous l'affiche et sentis un bouton. J'appuyai dessus et là devant nous s'ouvrit un passage secret comme dans les films.

J'aurai pu trouver ça cool s'il n'y avait pas dans cette pièce secrète tout un tas d'objets qui faisait flipper.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Juste avant de commencer, je voulais simplement vous prévenir que le langage dans ce chapitre risque d'être assez cru. Mais pas de panique ça ne dure normalement pas longtemps !**

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C****hapitre 21**

_**PDV Jin**_

-Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Yoongi en entrant dans la pièce.

Nous le suivîmes. Cette pièce regorgeait de bibelots, de vêtements, de bouteilles d'eau plus ou moins vides, de mouchoirs usagés et d'emballage de ramens et d'autres trucs dégueux comme de la bouffe à moitié mangée, des gobelets en carton contenant du café froid depuis belle lurette. Sous chaque objet entreposé il y avait une étiquettes indiquant un nom, une date, un lieu, une ref et un prix. Ce qui était encore plus flippant était que les nom figurants étaient ceux des membres des TXT et les nôtres.

-Ainsi c'est ça un repaire de saseang, dit Yoongi.

-Ça veut dire quoi saseang ? Demanda la petite Française en faisant une grimace de dégoût devant un bocal contenant un chewing-gum mâché par Jungkook la semaine dernière.

-Toi tu ne viens vraiment pas de notre monde, se moqua une nouvelle fois Yoongi.

-Yoongi, le reprit pour la énième fois Nam. Saseang est un fan obsessionnel qui stalk et et s'introduit dans la vie privée des célébrités.

-De véritables fans ne feraient pas ça, dit Yoongi. Ce sont juste des tarés.

-Du coup il y a vraiment des saseang infiltrés dans notre agence, dis-je. Mais comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

-Ils seraient à l'origine des bruits bizarres qu'il y a depuis plusieurs mois dans l'agence, dit Nam. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils font sans qu'on les voit. Ce ne sont tout de même pas des fantômes.

-Il n'y a pas de fantômes, dit soudainement la petite Flo.

-Ca on le savait déjà, répliqua Yoongi.

La petite Française se tourna vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être saisi par ses yeux verts profonds et brillants. Elle avait un regard étonnant.

-Tu me fais la courte échelle, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ?

-J'ai besoin de vérifier un truc mais je suis trop petite. Tu m'aides à atteindre la trappe en haut ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'entrée des tuyaux de la ventilation. Je fis un mouvement de tête. Il était vrai qu'elle était plus petite que Jiminie même si elle avait l'air de faire une taille normale. Je l'aidais. Je fus surprise de constater à quel point elle était légère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? Demanda Yoongi.

-Vos fantômes se déplacent dans le conduis de ventilation, dit Flo une fois dans l'étroit espace.

On ne voyait plus que la semelle de ses converses qui avaient l'air d'avoir du vécu. Elle s'enfonça un peu dans la ventilation.

-Le passage est assez large même pour vous et vos épaules, continua-t-elle. Ça a l'air de desservir tout l'immeuble. Faut pas être claustrophobe.

BOUM !

-Aie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tout va bien Flo ? Demandai-je inquiet.

-J'ai juste glissé, dit-elle en ressortant sa tête. Je redescends.

-Attend ! Dit Nam. Tu peux refaire le bruit s'il te plaît ?

-Nam tu veux qu'elle se fasse encore mal ? Lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne lui demande pas se péter la gueule juste...

-Oh on se calme, dit Yoongi. On ne va pas se battre ici ok ?

BOUM !

-Flo, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. Omo. Elle était trop mignonne quand elle souriait. Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'engouement des TXT pour leur styliste.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama Nam en me faisant sursauter. C'est exactement ce bruit que j'ai entendu mais en plus étouffé.

-Ainsi on a résolu le mystère de l'agence hantée, dit Yoongi en souriant alors que Flo sauta sans prévenir. Hé Cendrillon évite de te péter la cheville.

Elle l'ignora. Elle se frotta les mains.

-Bon puisqu'on a découvert qu'il n'y avait pas de fantôme je vais retourner à mes affaires. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer. Bonne nuit.

-On va prévenir la sécurité et on y va, dit Nam. Bonne nuit Flo.

-Qui êtes vous ? Fit une voix forte derrière nous.

Nous nous tournions tous vers l'entrée. Et nous vîmes une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Taetae et de Jimin en train de nous observer. Merde. Je crois que nous sommes finis. Elle ne nous avait pas reconnus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Nam.

-C'est moi ici qui pose les questions. Comment avez-vous réussir à ouvrir cette porte ?

-Oui bien sûr c'est la connasse qui a tout d'une pute qui pose les questions. C'est ce qui se passe généralement dans les films d'actions.

Je me tournai effrayé par Flo. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la provoquait ?

-Toi la pouffiasse ta gueule, dit la saseang. Mais je te reconnais ! T'es la garce qui bosse avec les TXT.

-Oh je suis toujours surprise de voir que ma réputation me précède même chez les psychopathes dérangés du bulbe.

-Répète un peu pour voir !

-Pourquoi tu as du sperme de porc dans les oreilles ? Répliquai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit la saseang vraiment remontée.

L'atmosphère était électrique.

-Flo calme-toi, intervint Nam en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Attends mais... mais... tu... tu es RM ! S'exclama la saseang. Et toi tu es Jin et là c'est Suga !

Merde. Elle nous a reconnus. La saseang devint surexcité. On aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Trois des BTS dans notre repère ! C'est le jackpot ultime ! Je dois vite prévenir Shin Ahn !

Puis tout alla très vite. La saseang activa un mécanisme verrouillant l'entrée et bloquant l'accès au réseau de ventilation. Nam, Yoongi et moi nous précipitions, mais trop tard. Nous étions enfermés dans l'antre de folles dingos.

-Bordel qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Râla Yoongi.

-Tu veux dire à part crier et taper sur le mur ? Lui dis-je. Pas grand chose. Le portable passe pas.

-Flo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Nam.

La jeune Française était montée sur une chaise et semblait examinée un boitier placé juste en dessous de la trappe.

-J'observe, dit-elle simplement.

Nam examina également le boitier. Ce qui était assez marrant c'était que lui n'avait pas besoin de chaise.

-Est-ce le boitier pour ouvrir la trappe ?

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit-elle. Mais sans le code ça ne sert à rien.

Elle descendit de sa chaise. Nam prit sa place pour l'observer de plus près. Yoongi s'avança également.

-Tu penses pouvoir trouver le code ? Lui demanda Yoongi.

-Avec énormément de bol se serait possible mais il faut trouver autre chose.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, leur dis-je en regardant aux alentours.

-Tu raison Jin, dit Nam. Cherchons.

Nous examinions tous les recoins de la pièce. Sans que ça ne donne rien à part une envie de vomir en voyant tout ce qu'avait amassé cette folle. Je me sentais encore plus mal pour ces pauvres TXT. Ils étaient si jeunes et voilà qu'ils étaient déjà la cible de saseang, en plein cœur de l'agence en plus.

-Dis Cendrillon on te dérange pas j'espère ? Râla Yoongi.

Flo s'était assise par terre contre une étagère et lisait ce qui ressemblait à un journal remplis de photos de nous et des TXT ainsi que des commentaires. Flo ne releva pas la tête.

-Pas vraiment non, dit-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ou quoi ?

-On sera secouru entre quatre et huit heures du mat, dit-elle.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre Cendrillon ?

-Vous êtes des célébrités. Tout le monde va se demander où vous êtes passés.

-Oui mais pourquoi entre quatre et huit heures ?

-Ce sont les horaires des femmes de ménage, répondit-elle avant de replonger dans sa « lecture ».

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça.

Yoongi abandonna aussi les recherches et s'assied à côté de Flo. Il avait beau rouspéter contre elle, ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait bien. Yoongi complètement ignoré par Flo s'endormit rapidement sur l'épaule de la jeune Française. J'aurai pensé que Flo le rejetterai mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contentait de regarder sans grande réaction le journal. De temps en temps elle fronçait le nez. C'était surtout quand elle voyait les photos de nos juniors. Elle les aimait beaucoup.

-Flo a raison, dit Nam. Autant attendre.

Il s'assied de l'autre côté de Flo. Il éteignit la caméra. Je prit place en face d'elle.

-Ca va Yoongi ne te gène pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment non, dit-elle.

Sa façon de rester stoïque m'impressionnait. C'était comme ça qu'on voyait qu'elle n'était pas du tout une de nos fans ni qu'elle nous connaissait. Des filles auraient tué pour être le coussin de Yoongi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Nam.

-Quelque chose de flippant, dit-elle en fermant le journal et en le jetant loin de nous.

S'en suivit ensuite des longues minutes. Je voyais la tête de Nam tanguer dangereusement. Il s'endormit lui aussi sur l'épaule de Flo qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Elle se contentait de fixer un point invisible au plafond. Je vis ses yeux commencer à se fermer. Puis un ronflement venant de Namjoon pas des plus discret fit sursauter Flo. Elle ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nam ronfle tout le temps, lui souriais-je.

-Nam c'est son nom ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-J'oubliai que tu ne nous connais pas. Pardonne notre brusquerie. Le vrai nom de Nam est Namjoon. Il est le leader des BTS. Il est vraiment génial. Il s'occupe très bien de nous. Il tient à ce qu'on se sente bien. S'il nous a obligé à faire la chasse aux fantômes c'est pour rassurer notre petit rayon de soleil. Hoseok. Il ira nettement mieux quand il apprendra que ce sont des saseangs et non fantômes qui errent dans l'agence. Quoique je me demande si les fantômes ce n'est pas mieux. Ta Blanche-Neige c'est Yoongi mais lui tu connais déjà son nom. Et moi je suis Seokjin mais appelle-moi Jin. Dans le groupe on a encore trois autres garçons qui sont plus jeunes. Jimin, Taehyung et Jungkook. Enfin je suppose que tu vas bientôt en entendre parler. Ils semblent beaucoup t'apprécier grâce à ce que racontent les TXT, nos Juniors.

Flo me regarda tout en écoutant ce que je lui disais. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et assez vite sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle s'endormit. Sa tête heurta en douceur celle de Yoongi. Les voir tous les trois endormis ainsi était très mignon. On dirait une portée de petits chats. Je les pris en photos. Je les regardais dormir jusqu'à ce que j'entendis le bruit typique du chariot de la femme de ménage. Il était cinq heures. Je me précipitais pour attirer mon attention. Après lui avoir fait comprendre que je n'étais ni un fantôme ni son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Elle réussit à ouvrir la porte secrète.

Freedom !

* * *

**Je tiens à vous remercier de lire mon histoire. ça me fait très plaisir. Je voulais surtout vous dire que cette histoire sera constituer de trois tomes et que j'ai fini d'écrire le premier. Grâce à l'avance que j'ai prise je serai en mesure de poster des chapitres assez régulièrement ... sauf si j'oublie. Dans ce cas là pas de panique je me rattraperai ! Bref merci encore de me suivre et à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres !**

**PS: N'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaire vos impressions, ça m'encourage pour la suite !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_** PDV Floireans**_

J'étais vraiment minuscule. Ou alors c'étaient ces humains qui étaient immenses. Je reconnaissais ses humains. C'était les trois loustiques qui m'ont embrigadés dans leur enquête à la Scoobidou. Pourquoi ils étaient si grands ? Je leur arrivait à peine au dessus du genou.

-Bah alors Centdrillon. On a oublié de grandir, me dit Blanche-Neige en se baissant à ma hauteur.

-Et toi tu as oublié sortir prendre un coup le soleil, répliqua-je.

Ma voix sortit comme si j'avais six ans. Une seconde je regardais mes mains. J'avais six ans ! C'était pas possible ! J'avais vingt-et-un ans. Hum j'aurais vingt-et-un ans dans un peu plus de deux semaines mais je n'avais du tout six ans.

-Tu ne fais vraiment pas peur minus, se moqua Blanche-Neige.

Il partit dans un grand rire, très vite suivit par Namjoon et par Jin. Je n'aimais pas ces rires. Ils résonnaient de plus en plus forts dans ma tête. Je n'aimais pas ça. Les trois garçons devinrent rapidement des ombres puis se réunirent pour devenir une silhouette plus imposante plus menaçante. Le rire avait changé. Il me glaçait le sang.

PAF !

-Aaah ! S'exclamâmes Namjoon, Blanche-Neige et moi.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étais endormie. Zut. C'était vrai que j'étais enfermée dans une salle réservée au culte d'idoles avec les trois garçons. Je m'étais endormie avec Namjoon et Blanche-Neige sur mes épaules. Blanche-Neige fut poussé violemment par le pied de Jin. Tel un domino Blanche-Neige me tomba dessus, moi même je tombais sur Namjoon et lui se retrouva sur le sol.

-Bordel Jin t'exagère, se plaignit Blanche-Neige en se redressant. Désolé Cendrillon. Ça va ?

J'avoue que c'était bizarre qu'il me demande ça alors qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de m'envoyer des piques. De plus c'était encore plus étrange après le cauchemar que je venais de faire.

-Ça va, dis-je froidement en me levant.

-A toi de voir Yoongi si tu veux croupir ici le restant de tes jours.

-J'ai prévenu la sécurité. Ils arrivent, dit une femme.

Je remarquai que la porte dérobée avait été rouverte. Une femme de ménage se trouvait devant nous. Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es bien pâle jeune demoiselle, dit-elle en touchant mon front. Oh mais tu es fiévreuse !

J'enlevai sa main.

-Tout va bien. Vous dîtes que la sécurité arrive ? Bien je dois y aller.

-Flo attend !

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de post-production. Je l'ouvris en grand essoufflée.

-Pardon pour le retard je suis là ! M'écriai-je.

Le producteur, le monteur et la réalisatrice me regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les trois des cernes impressionnantes.

-Tiens une revenante, dit la réalisatrice Ho. On s'est perdu styliste Flo ?

-Hein ? Non. Je chassai des fantômes, dis-je.

-Tu en as trouvé, des fantômes ? Demanda le monteur moqueur.

-A défaut de fantômes, j'ai trouvé un repaire de saseangs.

Aussitôt les trois se levèrent.

-Comment ? Dit la réalisatrice Ho. Il y avait vraiment des saseangs dans l'agence ?

-Oui.

-En fait tu as vécu une véritable aventure ! S'exclama le producteur.

Pas vraiment. J'ai été enfermé et j'ai servi de coussin à deux garçons. En parlant de ça j'avais les épaules endolories et la nuque toute raide.

-En fait styliste Flo, dit la réalisatrice, tu arrives pile au bon moment. On vient de terminer le clip. On a la réunion à 9 heures avec le président Park et le directeur Kwang. Rentrez chez vous vous reposer et revenez pour la réunion.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Après tout il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Alors que je sortais, je vis la police débouler dans le hall. Sûrement pour cette histoire glauque. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me dirigea droit vers mon lit. Cependant je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le sommeil. Je passai deux heures à bailler sur mon lit les yeux fixés sur le plafond cette fois sans pomme rouge moqueuse. J'avais la tête douloureuse. Je touchai mon front. Je suppose que j'avais un peu de fièvre.

Je me levai, me douchai, enfilai un jean kaki usé et un tee-shirt blanc avec Raiponce de Disney vêtue telle un vampire. J'enfilai ma veste noire sans manche et avec capuche, pris mon sac et sortis en évitant de réveiller ma mère. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre je ne sais quelle décoction bouillante dans la troche.

Je me dirigeais vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Je pris ce qu'il fallait pour ma très légère fièvre. Je m'arrêtai ensuite dans une starbuck prendre un grand chocolat viennois chaud que je bu dans un petit parc tranquille pas loin de Big Hit. Enfin un moment de repos sans personne. Pas de réalisatrice carburant au Choco Prince, pas de petits chiots ayant pris forme humaine en train de sautiller autour de moi, et pas des garçons étranges m'embarquant pour je ne sais quelle autre chasse aux fantômes.

Malheureusement ce moment de répit ne pu durer infiniment. Je retournais en traînant les pieds et enfonçant un peu plus ma casquette rose sur la tête pour aller en salle de réunion. Je me sentais las. Sûrement à cause du médicament que j'avais pris.

-Tenez qui voilà la sauveuse des BTS, dit le directeur Kwang à l'entrée.

Je passai devant lui sans m'arrêter. Je me fis attraper par le col.

-Alors gamine, la reconnaissance t'a montée à la tête ? On ignore ses supérieurs maintenant.

-C'était à moi que vous parliez ? Lui demandai-je sans comprendre.

-A ton avis à qui je parle ? À moi même ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il valait mieux ne pas me prendre la tête avec lui.

-Bon vu que tu as aidé ces trois crétins à identifier les saseangs qui se sont infiltrées, je vais laissé passer ça. Mais tu as intérêt à être à l'heure à la réunion et ne pas dormir cette fois.

-Oui directeur Kwang, dis-je en inclinant ma tête.

-Parfait. Bon j'ai encore trois idiots de la bande de Scoubicou à engueuler. On se revoit tout de suite.

Pendant une demi seconde je me sentis quelque peu désolée pour Namjoon le cameraman, Jin le grand et Blanche-Neige le casse-pied. Affronter la colère du directeur Kwang si tôt le matin n'était pas la meilleure façon de débuter la journée. Je me dirigeais à l'étage pour la réunion. Dans l'ascenseur je me retrouvais seule avec ce Tae Suk. Saperliponouille.

-Alors la princesse des TXT a fait fort cette nuit, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en prenant une pause de beau gosse arrogant qui mériterait de se faire castrer.

-Pas vraiment, dis-je froidement en regardant l'écran qui faisait défiler les numéros d'étages.

-Allons ce n'est pas tout le monde qui choisit de partir à la chasse aux saseangs et qui arrive à toutes les démasquer. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as fait. Après tout c'était une femme de ménage qui était ici depuis deux ans et une danseuse qui était arrivée il y a deux mois.

Vous croyez je ne peux dire : Fiche moi la paix sale rat à couilles molles. Ou est-ce trop cru ? Mouais on va éviter de s'en prendre à la seule personne gentille de mon service même si elle essaie fortement de me mettre dans son lit. Le seul lit que j'approuvais était le mien et la seule chose que j'autorisais en plus de ma couette était mon oreiller reprisé à mainte reprise que j'ai depuis dix-huit ans.

Je sentis qu'on attrapait ma main. Je regardai avec dégoût mes doigts se faire souiller par le connard qui était en manque.

-Princesse, je t'invite à dîner ce soir pour fêter la fin de la production de ton clip.

Je récupérais ma main lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Désolée mais j'ai déjà rendez-vous, lui dis-je en sortant de l'élévateur. J'essuyai ma main sur mon pantalon. Sérieux ce mec quand il était excité ses mains devenaient moites. Je n'ai rien rien contre les mains moites d'ordinaire, je veux dire moi aussi quand je suis nerveuse je transpire des mains comme tout le monde. J'en ai juste après les mains de pervers et de prédateurs sexuels.

-Flo ! S'exclama Beom Gyu en m'attrapant le bras. Tu es vraiment trop géniale !

-Qui aurait pensé que tu démasquerais ses deux femmes ? Ajouta TaeHyun. C'est franchement époustouflant !

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure styliste qu'on ait jamais eu ! Dit tout joyeux Huening Kai en attrapant mon autre bras.

Un malaise parcourut les garçons. Il était presque palpable.

-En même pas tous les stylistes découvrent des portes dérobées et mettent la main sur des trésors glauques, dit Soo Bin avec un faux sourire.

-Tu fais mieux le boulot que la sécurité, ajouta Yeon Jun.

Ok ces cinq jeunes hommes avaient un secret et personne n'avait apparemment droit de savoir. Cela m'intriguait mais j'avais pour principe de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres. Généralement c'était les autres qui me mêlaient à leurs affaires. Ce qui était très différent.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**PDV Yoongi**

Après que cette sale petite ingrate nous ait laissée en plan dans la salle des Horreurs, la police était arrivée et assez vite ils avaient pu identifier très clairement deux saseangs qui s'étaient introduits. On avait raconter l'histoire de notre escapade nocturne à la sécurité et à la police seulement et pourtant toute l'agence semblait être au courant. Nous leur avions même donné une copie de ce qu'avait enregistrer la go pro.

Nous étions ensuite rentré au dortoir pour tout raconter aux maknae et à Hopie. Ce dernier se décrispa en regardant la vidéo et rit même au moment où nous étions tombés sur la réalisatrice Ho en train de faire du yoga dans les escaliers. Cependant il cria et les maknae sursautèrent quand nous étions tombés sur Cendrillon.

-Blanche-Neige ? Disait cette petite insolente.

-Cendrillon ? Avais-je répliqué.

-En fait l'agence ce n'est pas un repaire de saseang mais Disneyland, plaisanta Jungkook.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Elle est vraiment toute chou, s'extasia Taetae comme il le faisait devant son chien.

Les mecs sursautèrent lorsque Jin avait ressenti l'air frais. Ils avaient soupiré de soulagement quand Flo avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Ils étaient dégoutés en voyant tout ce que les deux saseangs avaient entreposés. Ils sursautèrenet à nouveau quand Cendrillon se pétait la gueule dans le réseau de la ventilation.

-C'est ce bruit ! S'écria Hopie.

Ils furent choqués en entendant Cendrillon s'adresser à la saseang qui nous avait piégé. Ils rièrent en voyant que je m'étais endormi sur l'épaule de la gamine. Je sentis un pincement d'irritabilité en constatant que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop adorable ensemble, commenta Hopie avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'es pas sensé être terrassé par la peur toi ? Rétorquai-je de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh regardez comme notre susucre est triste de ne provoquer aucune réaction chez Flo, taquina Jungkook après que Nam est posé cette fameuse question à Flo.

Puis la vidéo s'arrêta quand Jin vint s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demana avide Jiminie.

-Nam s'est endormi aussi sur l'épaule de Flo, raconta Jin. Rectification, Nam a ronflé sur l'épaule de Flo. Ensuite j'ai un peu parlé avec Flo mais elle s'est aussi endormie. Regardez j'ai pris une magnifique photo.

Il sortit son portable et on pouvait voir trois grosses marmottes dormir à point fermer. Nam dormait la bouche ouverte et il bavait sur le tee-shirt Raiponce dans le musée des Horreurs. Flo avait sa joue collée sur mes cheveux et bavait elle aussi. Et moi j'étais pris en sandwich entre l'épaule et la joue de cette gamine.

Les garçons admiraient la photo comme si Jin leur présentait des bébés qu'il avait eu. Nam se sentit désolé d'avoir sali le tee-shirt de Cendrillon. Quant à moi je me levai direction la salle de bain.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Hyung ? Demanda Taetae.

-Désinfecter mes cheveux, répondis-je.

En revenant une fois propre dans le salon le manager Choi se tenait debout les bras croisés et tapant du pied. Il n'était visiblement pas ravi de nous. Ça sentait le roussi.

-Tout le monde direction l'agence, le directeur Kwang vous attend TOUS ! N'est-ce pas Hoseok ?

-Tout à fait, cher manager Choi ! Dit tout sourire Hoseok.

Le manager Choi le regarda choqué par ce changement soudain d'humeur.

-Mais comment... en fait non je ne veux rien savoir. Allez en route mauvaise troupe.

Nous étions dans le van quand un éclair frappa l'esprit de notre Alien.

-Mais j'y pense dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Flo ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Namjoon en arquant un sourcil.

-Elle l'a dit elle-même sans la vidéo, répondit-il. Il faut qu'on lui offre un petit quelque chose.

-Et en quel honneur ? Rétorquai-je. On ne la connait même pas.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ! Dit Taetae.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, dit le manager Choi.

Je donnai une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Taehyung.

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça. Ça porte à confusion, lui dis-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Nam. Il ne s'est rien passé de louche. On était enfermé avec Jin, Yoongi et la petite styliste.

-Enfermé ! S'exclama le manager Choi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué ?

Le manager nous regarda suspicieux pendant tout le trajet. Je peux comprendre sa réaction. On lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Un jour Taetae s'était trompé de bus en Suède et avait erré comme un touriste sans s'inquiéter du tout d'être paumé au milieu de nulle part. Nam lui avait paumé son passeport et avait déchiré par mégarde sa chemise en plein concert. Jiminie avait glissé et atterrit sur les fesses pendant qu'on recevait un prix. Jin s'était à moitié teint les cheveux en rose sans la permission de l'agence. Et j'en passe.

A peine qu'on était dans le hall de l'agence j'aperçu immédiatement la casquette rose de Cendrillon. Il y avait devant elle le directeur Kwang. Il n'avait pas l'air de tellement l'apprécier. Assez vite il délaissa sa victime pour foncer droit vers nous.

-Je pense qu'on va morfler, déclarai-je.

-Les gars, dit le directeur, suivez-moi.

Il nous conduisit dans une salle vide.

-Bon je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire la leçon, dit le directeur Kwang, j'ai une réunion importante. Je vous préviens juste, la prochaine fois que l'envie de jouer les détectives vous prend, je vous prierai de laisser la styliste Flo en dehors de vos histories. Vous vous rendez compte s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Avec les garçons nous échangions des regards entendu. Ainsi le vieux avait prit sous son aile la petite Française. Il ne le montrait pas d'ordinaire. J'avais entendu dire par les TXT qu'il s'était fermement opposé à ce que Flo s'occupe de leur clip. Sans succès.

-Justement c'était risqué qu'elle reste seule dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, dit Jin. On ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il lui arrive...

-Jin, le coupa le directeur Kwang. La styliste Flo est la protégée du président et elle est aussi extrêmement talentueuse mais elle n'accorde sa confiance à personne. Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle est prête à retourner en France à n'importe quel moment. Donc laissez la tranquille.

-Si elle est prête à rentrer pourquoi la traiter de cette façon ? Demanda Jungkook.

-De quoi je me mêle Jungkook ? Vous feriez mieux tous de vous tenir prêt pour l'émission de cet après-midi et l'interview de midi.

-Quoi ? Se plaignirent en même tant Taetae et Hoseok.

-On n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, rapporta Jungkook.

-La prochaine fois vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de faire des expéditions nocturnes.

Vous ai-je dit que Cendrillon était la princesse que j'aimais le moins ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

**PDV Floireans**

Je fus surprise de voir que le clip rendait bien. C'était super bizarre de voir son travail qui était sur papier prendre vie de cette manière. Je n'avais pas pu voir le montage finale vu que j'avais été assez stupide pour faire un pari idiot qu'au final ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné. Néanmoins ce n'allait pas être ça qui allait altérer ma bonne humeur.

-Je savais que la styliste Flo allait faire un travail formidable ! S'exclama le président Park. Bien, dans deux jours on lancera le clip. Les garçons vous avez un emploi du temps chargé. Faîtes du bon travail. Styliste Flo, tu as aussi beaucoup de travail.

En effet la semaine prochaine des TXT partait faire une tournée de deux semaines aux Etats-Unis. Je devais terminer tous leurs costumes tout en m'occupant de les habiller pour leurs diverses apparitions. Autant dire que cette semaine et demi à s'occuper de leur troisième clip était comme des vacances.

-En fait Styliste Flo n'oublie pas de ne rien oublier pour les USA !

Merci de me le rappeler. Sachiez juste que j'avais été prévenu pendant que je préparais les costumes des TXT il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Heureusement que leur ancienne styliste avait déjà pas mal travailler sur leurs tenues. Il n'en manquait que quelques unes. Je devais juste m'assurer qu'elles étaient au grand complet.

-Je suis vraiment trop content de pouvoir retourner aux Etats-Unis ! S'exclama Huening Kai après la réunion.

-Tu y déjà allé ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu ne sais que je suis américain ? Dit-il en pointant sa poitrine avec son pouce.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu es déjà allée aux Etats-Unis ? Me demanda Beom Gyu.

-Non, lui dis-je. Bon les gars je dois aller préparer vos tenus pour cet après-midi.

Je m'éclipsais du bras du plus jeune des TXT et partie en direction du département de conception. En arrivant dans le département je décelais une ambiance pesante et meurtrière. Je ne devrais pas rester trop dans les parages.

-Miss Flo la fabuleuse, dit ce connard de Tae Suk tout sourire.

Étrangement il faisait vraiment tâche au milieu de cette ambiance de névrosée.

-Alors il paraît sur ton projet est un carton plein ! Félicitations ! Accepte mon invitation à dîner ! Il y a un restaurant chic qui excelle dans la gastronomie française !

Une chose était sûre. Je n'avais pas traverser des milliers de kilomètres juste pour manger ce que je bouffais en déjà en France.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais rendez-vous, lui dis-je en le regardant à peine et en me dirigeant vers la salle entreposant les tenues de mes garçons.

-Tu devrais repousser ton rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars sublime comme moi accorde de l'attention à Miss France !

Justement, c'était tous les jours. Miss France ? Il m'a vraiment regardé ce gars ? Il me manquait dix centimètres, des seins et des fesses et surtout une voix minaudant et une envie de sauver l'humanité. J'étais bien trop blasée pour m'en préoccuper. En plus je ne pouvais pas repousser mon rendez-vous. Car oui j'avais vraiment rendez-vous. Ce soir avec le psychiatre Shim.

-FFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO !

Mon prénom résonna dans le département et respectant l'effet Doppler se rapprocha de moi. Soudain je fus envahie par sept énergumènes. Il y avait Blanche-Neige, Namjoon, Jin et quatre autres garçons dont deux avaient de grands sourires.

-Flo ! Dit l'un des garçons avec un immense sourire. Ma Sauveuse ! Je veux absolument te remercier de m'avoir guérit !

Mais qu'est-ce qui racontait ce mec ? Je le reconnu. C'était le type qui m'avait piqué ma casquette noire à Paris et qui était maintenant sur celle de Blanche-Neige.

-N'exagère pas Hopie, dit Blanche-Neige.

-Je n'exagère pas, dit « Hopie ». Sans Flo j'aurai dû mettre fin à ma carrière ! Elle est mon espoir !

Puis il me prit dans ses bras. Choquant au passage tous ceux du département et moi aussi. En plus c'était qu'il avait de la force. J'étais oppressée. Je pouvais presque entendre les os craquer.

-Hoseok n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le directeur Kwang, dit Namjoon. La laisser tranquille.

Je pense que ce fut la première fois que je bénis ce maudit directeur. Hoseok mit fin à ma suffocation.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Demande-moi ce que tu veux !

-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil, mais me remercier de quoi au juste ?

-Pour cette nuit !

Heureusement que les employés savaient ce que j'avais trafiqué cette nuit car sinon je pense que j'aurai eu d'énormes problèmes. Je me remémorai vite fait la nuit dernière. Qu'avais-je fait d'exceptionnel à part faire un genre de test de courage, pour avoir droit à sa reconnaissance ?

-Flo, me dit Namjoon. Je t'avais dit qu'on avait besoin d'aide pour un ami. Cet ami, c'est lui Hoseok !

-Alors tu sais ce que tu veux ? Continua Hoseok.

-Si je comprend bien, dis-je doucement en regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune homme, tu veux m'offrir quelque chose car j'ai ouvert une porte ?

-Exactement !

Soudain un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Quelqu'un me tripota les joues.

-Trop choupinette ! S'exclama le garçon au sourire rectangulaire. Tu es encore plus à croquer de près !

-Je peux demander ce que je veux ? Dis-je sans m'occuper de la torture que subissait mes joues.

-Oui ! Dit Hoseok.

-Bien, dis-je avant de perdre mon sourire. Alors restez loin de moi tout les sept ! J'ai du boulot !

Je virai les mains du garçons et sortis du département pendant qu'eux me regardaient médusés par ma réaction.

-Flo, dit Tae Suk. Je t'attend se soit à dix-neuf heures devant l'agence.

-Pour la troisième fois j'ai rendez-vous, lui lançai-je.

Pfff c'était vraiment trop épuisant. Je m'enfermais dans la réserve des vêtements. J'empaquetai soigneusement les vêtements pour les garçons et continuait à préparer les vêtements pour les USA.

L'après-midi j'arrivai pour la première dans les loges d'une chaînes de télévision. Le coiffeur et maquilleur des TXT, un certain Mark Won, était avec moi en train d'étaler son matériel. Les garçons entrèrent accompagnés du manager Hong.

-Bien préparez-vous, dit le manager Hong. Styliste Flo tu peux aller chercher les micros, s(il te plaît tu serais adorable.

Il m'expliqua où chercher les micros. Quand je revins, je vis les garçons qui essayaient tant bien que mal de nouer leurs cravates. Je pris donc le temps de leur expliquer comment faire. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps. Mark Won s'occupa de leur coupe et de leur visage pendant que je fixais le micro à leur veste. Ensuite le manager Hong les emmena sur le plateau me laissant avec Mark derrière.

-Alors mignonette tu as vraiment les jeunots dans ta poche. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu aussi heureux en dehors des plateaux et des caméras. Tu as un pouvoir magique comme ta charmante mère.

Ma mère ? Charmante ? On ne devait pas parler de la même femme.

-Les TXT ne sont pas toujours heureux ? Lui demandai-je curieuse.

-C'est très éprouvant d'être une idole surtout quand tu débute mon petit chaton. C'est dur de garder tout le temps le moral. Ils avaient l'air un peu éteint depuis que les BTS étaient partis faire leur tournée mondial, il y a presque quatre mois. Puis mon petit canard en sucre, tu es arrivée et les voilà de nouveau avec le sourire. En fait depuis qu'ils ont officiellement débuté c'est la première fois que je les vois aussi heureux.

Je ne su qu'en penser. Pas grand chose à vrai dire. La seule chose qui me vint était qu'ils étaient humains donc ils ne pouvaient tout le temps être joyeux et parfaits. Je baillai alors que je m'occupai avec l'aide de l'expérience de Mark des affaires pour les USA.

Le soir, je repassai par l'agence le temps de faire faire le nettoyage à sec des tenues avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Ce soir était la troisième séance avec le docteur Shim et comme les autres séances je ne racontais pas grand chose.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda le docteur bedonnant en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Fatiguée, dis-je en baillant.

Ma légère fièvre de ce matin était retombée assez vite mais ma fatigue ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-Tu as passé une dure journée ?

-Fatigante.

-T'es-tu liée avec des personnes depuis la semaine dernière ?

-Une casquette rose ça marche ?

-Je voulais dire avec des êtres humains.

-J'ai rencontré le sosie chiant de Blanche-Neige, un cameraman qui ronfle et une asperge jouant les mamans.

Le docteur Shim eut un sourire en coin.

-Comment tu les trouves ?

-Chiants.

-Souhaites-tu devenir amie avec eux ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour te faire des amis. Pour en savoir plus sur la vie en Corée du Sud.

-En quoi la vie en Corée du Sud me concerne ?

-Tu vis ici maintenant.

C'était pas faux. Mais je ne pensai que devenir amie avec des mecs connus dans le monde entier était vraiment l'idée du siècle. En plus ils étaient trop chelous.

-Et ces jeunes garçons dont tu t'occupes vestimentairement, comment les trouves-tu ?

-Jeunes, dis-je.

-C'est tout ?

-Bah ils sont jeunes quoi. Plus que moi.

-T'es-tu attachée à eux même s'ils sont jeunes ?

-Je les aime bien. En fait la semaine prochaine je pars avec eux pour leur tournée aux Etats-Unis pendant deux semaines. Je ne pourrai pas venir.

-Je suis content Flo, me sourit le docteur Shim.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es un peu ouverte à moi aujourd'hui. Tu as avoué que tu t'attachais à ce jeune groupe, et que tu partais à l'étranger. Puisque tu pars deux semaines je ne pourrai pas te suivre. Mais au moindre soucis, si tu as besoin de parler appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure.

-J'ai une question docteur Shim, lui dis-je curieuse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je veux dire pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai besoin de parler avec vous ?

-Ton problème, à mon avis, vient du fait que personne ne s'intéresse suffisamment à toi et à tes problèmes. D'après ce que j'ai compris de toi, depuis toujours on ne t'a jamais laissé vraiment t'exprimer. J'irai même plus on t'a réprimée, opprimée.

-J'ai une très bonne amie qui s'intéresse à moi. Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Tu as certes une très bonne amie, mais lui fais-tu réellement confiance au point de lui confier tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

C'était une vraie question. Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu vois ton problème est ton manque de confiance envers autrui. Tu es proche de ton amie car elle te confie tout et tu l'aides de bonne grâce. D'ailleurs c'est ta bonté qui fait que tu refuses rarement les services, même si tu t'étais fixé comme objectif de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres. Ta crainte des autres t'empêche de te confier ouvertement à ton entourage. Il faut briser cette carapace et pour cela on doit découvrir pourquoi tu es comme ça depuis toute petite.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. C'était vrai qu'aussi loin que remontait mes souvenirs je n'avais jamais rien dit à haute voix ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Dès qu'on s'intéressait un peu trop à moi je me renfermais. J'avais toujours été comme ça.

Peut-on changer ce qu'on est ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

_**PDV Jungkook**_

Cinq jours après l'arrestation des deux saseangs folles à lier, le clip des TXT de Nap of the star sortait. Le succès fut au rendez-vous. Avec les garçons nous avions vu le travail de Flo et nous ne pouvions qu'être impressionnés par ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir en seulement deux semaines. La rencontre avec Flo il y a cinq jours était assez intéressante et ce que nous avait dit le directeur Kwang aussi. Flo, la styliste tant aimée du président Park et remplaçante de la styliste So, n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être ici. Malgré son talent indéniable elle n'était présente à Big Hit que physiquement. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi une jeune fille major de sa promo de son université soit venue travailler dans un endroit qu'elle n'aimait visiblement pas.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle avait dû avoir des offres d'emplois. Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de venir ici ? En la voyant tout aussi paumée que la première fois qu'on l'avait vu à la Kcon de Paris je ne pouvais espérer qu'elle puisse me donner des infos sur son prédécesseur. Je pourrai toujours essayer.

Seulement même après avoir enfin vu le visage juvénile de la Française il y a deux jours, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Hopie Hyung se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir trouver Flo pour lui offrir une robe d'été blanche avec des cerises rouges dessus qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique de haute marque. Hoseok s'était totalement épris de la jeune fille. Il voyait en elle la petite sœur qu'il aurait aimée avoir. Il avait déjà une grande sœur qui était son portrait craché.

Trouver Flo était assez compliqué. Nous étions très occupés à droite à gauche et traînions donc moins à l'agence. Et lorsque nous y étions les TXT étaient en vadrouille avec leur maquilleur, leur manager et leur styliste. En gros nous n'étions jamais au même endroit, au même moment.

-C'est vraiment la petite Française ? Demanda Sora la sœur de Hopie Hyung.

Aujourd'hui était notre jour de repos et Hoseok, Nam et moi étions dans un café avec la sœur du premier. Sora avait trois ans de plus que Hoseok. Elle était dans la mode et avait une bonne réputation. Hoseok lui montrait la photo qu'avait prise Jin. Ce dernier l'avait envoyé à tout le monde.

-Oui, regarde noona, elle n'est pas trop adorable ? Dit Hoseok Hyung alors que Nam Hyung leva les yeux amusés.

-Elle a quel âge ? On dirait qu'elle a quinze ans.

-Elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle aura vingt-et-un ans la semaine prochaine, dit Nam Hyung.

-Elle fait vraiment jeune,dit-elle. Oh mais attends.

Elle zooma la photo et explosa de rire.

-Quest-ce qu'il y a ? nous demandâmes en même temps.

-Ha ha ha. Comment a réagi Yoongi quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait bavé dans ses cheveux ?

-Hein ? Dit Nam Hyung.

-Vous n'aviez pas vu ? Regarde bien. Toi tu baves sur son épaule et elle dans les cheveux de Yoongi. Ha ha ha.

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'il s'est dépêché d'aller prendre une douche, se rappella Nam Hyung.

-Vous allez faire quelque chose pour son anniversaire ? Demanda Noona.

-On ne connait pas le jour exact, dis-je. Et on doit préparer l'anniversaire de nos débuts.

-C'est vrai que c'est le treize. Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Un live en stream spécial, dit Hopir Hyung. On a tout prévue. On fera ça toute la soirée. Du coup on a prévu de donner notre cadeau pour Flo dans la journée.

-Tu parles de la robe que je t'ai aidé à choisir ?

-Non ça c'est pour la remercier et m'excuser en même temps de l'avoir déranger la nuit où a été prise cette photo.

-S'excuser ?

-Elle bossait sur le clip de nos juniors la nuit, expliqua Nam Hyung. Je ne le savais pas et j'ai insisté pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Non en fait c'est plutôt Jin, Yoongi et moi qui l'avions forcer. Elle ne voulait pas mais Yoongi a usé d'un pari.

-C'était quoi le pari ?

-Celui qui aurait peur le premier achèterai de la viande au deuxième.

-C'est du Yoongi tout craché. Qui a gagné ?

-En fait ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Nam Hyung. Comme tu le vois sur la photo ils se sont tous les deux endormis et voilà.

-J'aimerai bien la rencontrer, fit songeuse Noona.

-Nous aussi on aimerait bien la voir, mais elle très occupée, dit Hoseok Hyung. En plus le directeur Kwang veut qu'on évite de trop la mêler à nos histoires.

-Elle est la chouchoute du président Park, dis-je. Il est son fan. Il paraît qu'il a suivi tout ce qu'elle a fait à l'université.

-Je me demande comment est son style, fit songeuse Noona.

-Attends, fit Hoseok en reprenant son téléphone. Le clip qui vient de sortir des TXT est un aperçu de son travail. C'est elle qui a imaginé l'histoire, les costumes et les décors. Elle a surveillé la post-production avec la réalisatrice Ho.

Noona regardait le clip. J'avoue que j'avais trouvé le clip très différent des deux précédents mais plus profond. C'était comme s'il y avait un message caché.

-Wow, dit Noona. J'aime beaucoup. C'est elle qui s'est occupé des costumes ?

-Les Juniors étaient complètement dingues. Ils ont dit que c'est elle qui a fait tout les costumes par elle-même. Les ailes que tu vois, c'est aussi elle qui les as faite fonctionner.

-J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'elle faisait à l'université. Vous n'auriez pas son numéro de téléphone par hasard ?

-Si on l'avait on ne passerait pas notre temps libre à la chercher dans toute l'agence dès qu'on a un moment, répliquai-je en buvant mon café.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un dans l'agence auprès de qui elle est proche ?

-A part les TXT et le directeur Kwang, non. Je vois mal le directeur Kwang nous donner le numéro, et les TXT, on a essayé mais ils respectent leur styliste. Elle leur a demandé que sauf en cas d'urgence de ne pas la déranger.

-Oh, dis-je soudainement. Il y aurait peut être sa mère.

-Sa mère ? Dirent en choeur Hoseok, Nam et Sora.

-Oui. Il paraît que la mère de Flo travaille à la garderie.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Se plaignit Hoseok Hyung.

-Désolé Hyung. C'est un trainee qui me l'a dit il y a un moment. Je viens juste d'y repenser.

Le lendemain Nam, Hoseok et moi nous nous dirigions à la garderie. Hoseok voulait en profiter pour faire parvenir son cadeau via la génitrice de la Française.

-Attendez-moi ! S'écria Yoongi en nous rattrapant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hyung ? Lui demandai-je surpris.

-Je veux voir à quoi ressemble la mère de cette insolente de Cendrillon, dit-il.

Mes yeux fixèrent sa chevelure et j'eu du mal à retenir mon rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kookie ? Me regarda Yoongi.

-Rien, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'imaginer le shampoing que lui avait fait involontairement sa « Cendrillon ».

Il me fusilla du regard. Nous allions à la garderie et ce que nous y vîmes nous laissa pantois. Je n'étais jamais allé dans la garderie mais j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de la fausse pelouse dans toute la salle avec des arbres en carton et en laine de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait des étoiles et des planètes en papier mâchés qui étaient suspendus. Une femme de grande taille avec des plumes qui se mêlaient dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle portait une robe druidique que j'avais déjà vue quelque part... ah oui ça y est. J'avais vu cette femme à Paris. Elle avait appelée la Française.

-Madame Saounié ? Demanda Nam Hyung.

La femme blonde tourna vers nous des yeux bleus nuits. En nous voyant un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bienvenue jeunes nymphes, dit-elle en écartant ses bras comme si elle voulait nous prendre dans ses bras. Je suis Sonia Lazard. Vous semblez néanmoins trop vieux pour avoir besoin d'une gardienne.

-Madame Lazardé, dit Nam Hyung, nous sommes des connaissances de votre fille Floïransé.

Le visage de l'hippie devint encore plus illuminée qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle faisait un peu peur.

-Ma très chère chérubin a toujours eu des fréquentations de haute qualité. Vous savez elle est née un 13. c'est une bénédiction pour notre famille. Une vibration l'enveloppe. La vibration de la grande transformation de la Purification par le désert. Elle est capable de changer le plomb en or. Elle peut changer l'obscur en lumière.

-Pourquoi je ne comprends rien ce qu'elle raconte, marmonna Yoongi à mon oreille.

-Moi non plus je comprends rien, le rassurai-je.

-Votre fille est née le 13 juin ? Releva Nam Hyung étonné.

-Exactement ! S'exclama d'une voix aigüe la mère de Flo en levant les mains vers le plafond étoilé.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Fit Hopie Hyung tout sourire. C'est marrant son anniversaire tombe sur le notre !

Madame Lazard laissa retomber ses bras et nous regarda. Je pu voir quelque chose se passer dans sa tête sans que je ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain elle se mit a faire des moulinets avec les mains et a trépigner sur un pied puis sur l'autre.

-Vous êtes ainsi la mère qui accueille ses enfants dans son grand ventre d'amour pour les aider à se transformer au fils des expériences terrestre !

-Gné ? Fis-je sans comprendre.

-Depuis quand on est des mères, nous ? Dit Yoongi en arquant un sourcil.

Nam Hyung semblait également déconcerté par cette drôle de femme qui faisait la danse de la chasse aux moustiques.

-Madame Lassardé dit Hopie Hyung en tendant le sac contenant la robe pour Flo. Est-ce que vous pouvez donner ça à votre fille ? C'est un cadeau de remerciement qui vient tout droit du cœur.

Madame Lazard eut un sourire attendrie.

-Un cadeau venant du cœur est un signe de très grande pureté, chantonna-t-elle en prenant le sac. Je ne manquerai pas d'adoucir le cœur de Floireans avec le votre.

Nous sortîmes de la garderie après avoir accepté des bonbons Esprit en Paix.

-Elle... elle est très particulière sa mère, dis-je encore sous le choque de la rencontre.

-Elle est très différente de Flo, dit Hopie Hyung qui avait l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment.

-Elle est aussi perchée que la Marraine de Cendrillon, compara Yoongi. Impossible que cette femme soit la mère de Flo. Elles se ressemblent même pas.

-Un jour, Yoongi, dit NamHyung, il faudra que tu m'expliques ton délire avec les contes de fées.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Je rentrai exténuée à la maison. J'avais enfin fini tout les préparatifs pour les USA. Le lendemain direction les Etats-Unis ! Deux semaines sans ma mère et mon psychiatre. Faut pas chercher j'allais vachement mieux quand j'étais loin de ma folle de maman et d'un type qui se prenait pour mon journal intime.

-Oh ma petite Bojitch, dit ma mère en me voyant enlever mes vieilles converses à l'entrée.

-Salut, dis-je en levant machinalement ma main.

Je me figea dans l'entrée. Ma mère avait poussé les meubles du salon contre les murs et avait dessiné à la craie un pentagramme et avait mis des bouquets de plantes à la pointe de chaque branche de l'étoile. Au milieu elle avait mis de l'encens, dont l'odeur écœurante de la lavande flottait dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demandai-je.

-Dans quelques jours c'est ton anniversaire ma Dullahan. J'ai appris aussi que ces charmants Fossegrims fêtaient aussi leur anniversaire et qu'ils te portaient dans leur cœur. Il est important de préparer tout le rituel en avance afin de lier vos auras dans la bonne fortune.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais pas la peine de te fatiguée pour rien, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ça mon petit Feng-Huang ?

-T'a oublié que je partais demain aux Etats-Unis ? Je ne serai pas là pour mon anniversaire. Bonne nuit maman.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'appuyai ma tête contre la porte en soupirant. C'était de plus en plus dure de supporter ma mère. L'alarme de messagerie de mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur.

_ Hé, la miss Corée du Sud connecte toi sur ton ordi, qu'on s'appelle !_

Ça c'était Fifi. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau, extirpai mon ordi de sous ma montagne de dessins et l'allumai. La tête rose de Fifi apparue. Elle avait encore changé de couleur de cheveux. Elle semblait assez épanouie même si pour le moment elle avait les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé.

-Alors comme ça depuis son arrivée, au pays du matin, calme on ne donne plus de nouvelle ?

-Désolée j'étais occupée,dis-je en joignant mes mains et en lui donnant un sourire.

-Tu crois quand souriant je vais te pardonner ?

-J'assaye, lui dis-je en faisant le sourire le plus mignon que je pouvais faire.

Assez vite Fifi eut un sourire éclatant.

-C'est bon tu as gagné avec ta tête de gamine ! Bon tu n'as rien à me dire sinon ? Comment se passe ta vie à Séoul ?

-Ça va même si certaines personnes sont chiantes.

Je me tus. Fifi semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas le sentiment que tu as oublié de me dire un truc ?

-Euh non... je ne vois pas.

-Nap of the star, grosse bécasse !

-C'est déjà la nuit des étoiles filantes ? Demandai-je en tapotant mon menton avec mon index persuadée que c'était plus en juillet ou en août.

-T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ! Le clip des TXT ! Tu crois que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ton style !

-Ah ça, dis-je en posant ma joue sur ma main. J'y pensais plus.

-Comment ça tu n'y pensais plus ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand que tu bossais à Big Hit ? Tu te rend compte du choc que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu ton nom en me renseignant sur le clip ! Tu as quitté la France pour t'occuper des TXT ! Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ! Comment tu as réussi à finir là bas ?

-Moi même je me le demande. Et toi comment ça va de ton côté ?

-J'ai vu Gaby Chapelle hier soir chez mon grand-père. Elle était folle de rage quand je lui ai montré le clip. À mon avis, évite de revenir pour les vacances si tu veux vivre un peu plus.

-Rassure-toi je pars demain pour les Etats-Unis.

-Les Etats-Unis ? Ça c'est trop la classe. En fait je viendrai au mois de juillet à Séoul. Tu as intérêt à me présenter aux TXT ! Tu as revu les BTS ?

-Mouais, dis-je sans grande émotion.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! fangirla-t-elle dans l'ordinateur. Tu as vraiment trop de chance ! Ils sont comment dans la vraie vie ? Ils doivent être beaux ! Évidemment qu'ils sont beaux ! Ce sont des dieux vivants et tellement talentueux ! Que penses-tu d'eux ?

-Barbants, dis-je automatiquement en jetant un coup d'œil à ma valise ouverte à côté de mon bureau.

-Comment ça barbant ? Tu es sûre que nous parlons des mêmes garçons? Tu es sûre d'être humaine ? Ou même hétéro ? Non attend même les mecs hétéros les aiment. Le problème vient de toi. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que tout ton corps devienne un vrai champ de bataille d'hormones. Et je vais m'assurer pour être aux premières loges. J'espère que je vais pouvoir les voir le mois prochain.

-Tu vas crécher à l'hôtel ou tu veux squatter ? Si tu squattes ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'occupe de toi. Je n'ai pas de vacances de tout l'été.

-Mon grand-père ne veut pas que je dormes dans un endroit avec moins de cinq étoiles. Ce n'est pas contre toi, hein.

-Aucun soucis. Je préfère autant que tu ne viennes pas à l'appart. Ma mère en a fait un sanctuaire druidique.

-Oh il faut que je te raconte qui j'ai rencontré hier soir chez mon grand-père.

-Tu veux dire une autre personne que Gaby Chapelle ?

-Loïc ! J'ai vu Loïc hier soir !

-Loïc qui ? Lui demandai-je en essayant de comprendre de qui elle parlait.

-Tu le fait vraiment exprès, dis donc !

-Désolée je suis fatiguée.

-Ça se voit cocotte. Je te parle de Loïc Le Luyer ! Tu sais le Loïc qui noyait les araignées dans les toilettes. Le Loïc avec qui tu n'arrêtais pas de te battre.

-Ce connard, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'es-ce qu'il foutait chez ton grand-père ?

-Il est l'héritier d'une grosse entreprise. Il a pas mal changé d'ailleurs.

-Est-ce que tous les héritiers d'entreprises grandissent à Elsamaa ? Remarquai-je.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y était. Il est devenu très très beau. Il a de ces yeux. My god ! Pas plus beaux que les tiens, bien entendu.

-Si tu crois que je vais te donner quelque chose pour l'avoir dit, parlai-je dans ma barbe.

-Non mais c'est vrai. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Mon grand-père a fait une petite fête hier soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de je ne sais plus quoi. Il m'a présentée à Loïc. Quand on s'est reconnu s'était un choc. Je t'enverrai une photo si tu veux.

Je n'y tenais pas tellement.

-Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles ! Il ne t'a pas du tout oublier ! Il voulait ton adresse pour t'envoyer un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il se rappelle même de ton anniversaire !

-Et comment il le sait ? Dis-je froidement. À part des coups je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir réellement échangé quoique se soit.

-Bonne question. Bref attends-toi à recevoir un colis.

-QUOI ? M'exclamai-je. Tu lui as donné MON adresse ? Tu ne serais pas un peu folle ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des contacts avec ce mec.

-Il est devenu vraiment adorable. Il n'a plus rien de la petite terreur crâneur qu'il était.

Je soupirai.

-Bon Fifi je dois te laisser j'ai ma valise à finir.

-Bien Flo ! Prends soin de toi et à bientôt !

Je fermai mon ordi et me dirigeai vers mon placard. Des tee-shirts, deux gilets, une veste, des pantalons, des sous-vêtements et des pyjamas volèrent à travers la pièce pour atterrir plus ou moins sur le lit. Une fois avoir sortie une quantité de vêtements qui me semblait suffisante pour deux semaines à l'étrangers je m'agenouillais devant mon lit et commençait à plier les vêtements et à les fourrer dans ma valise.

Un sac m'interpella. Il y avait un sac en papier assez gros sur mon lit. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer en rentrant dans ma chambre ? Je le pris et en sortis une boîte blanche ornementé d'un ruban rouge satiné. Il y avait une petite enveloppe. Je pris la petite carte et y lu :

_Ma chère petite Floireans Saunier, accepte ce petit cadeau comme un gage de remerciement de m'avoir aidé et comme une excuse de t'avoir dérangé dans ton travail. You are my Hope ! Hoseok -ton rayon de soleil-._

Hoseok était le mec qui m'avait enlevé ma vieille casquette si je me souvenais bien. Ouais c'était ce gars qui pensait que j'avais sauvé sa carrière. Je ne sus quoi en penser. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa signature. Il était quand même assez bizarre. J'enlevais le ruban et ouvrit le paquet. Je pris le vêtement qui y était élégamment posé et me levai. Je tins une robe à bout de bras. C'était une robe blanche et légère avec de fines bretelles, évasive et qui devait m'arriver aux genoux. Il y avait des cerises imprimées.

-J'ai peur de ressembler à un clafoutis si je la mets, pensai-je à voix haute sans pour autant m'empêcher de sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait quelque chose pour l'avoir aidé. Bien que je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi ouvrir une porte dérobée aidait un jeune homme. Je me demandai vaguement si je devais l'essayer ? Elle semblait être à ma taille. Cependant ce serait trop étrange pour moi de mettre une robe. Elle avait l'air très chère. J'aurai peur de l'abîmer aux USA ou au travail. Je décidai donc de l'envelopper soigneusement dans le papier de soie d'où je l'avais émergée. Je refermais la boîte et la rangeais délicatement sous ma pile de tee-shirts impressionnante.

Je me couchai tôt après avoir réussi à fermer ma valise en m'asseyant dessus. Il fallait que je sois fraîche et dispo pour les USA !


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire.

Honnêtement avant de recevoir un message de Fifi, je n'y pensais même pas. Depuis notre arrivée aux Etats-Unis, nous n'avions pas eu une minute de répit. Avec Mark nous passions notre temps à préparer les tenues, le maquillage et autres pour les TXT à chaque endroit où ils devaient passer. Nous étions les premiers à arriver avec des personnes de Big Hit et le personnel de l'endroit où nous étions. Puis rapidement nous devions préparer les TXT. Ils se changeaient dans les loges. Au début ils étaient gênés de le faire devant moi mais vu que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid et que j'étais toujours occupée à faire d'autres trucs, assez vite ils n'en tinrent plus rigueur.

J'avais vu leurs performances et je devais dire qu'ils étaient vraiment géniaux. Je serais incapable de faire ce qu'ils font et surtout d'avoir autant d'endurance que ces garçons.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles à une mère que est émue juste en regardant ses enfants ? Dit Mark à côté de moi alors qu'ils interprétaient un de leurs titres sur un plateau de talk-show.

-Gné ? Dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

Mark fut saisi d'un fou rire. Ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau.

-Tu te rends compte que j'ai juste deux ans de plus que Yeon Jun ?

-Et alors ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais déjà du mal à me gérer moi même. Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les mères poules pour cinq jeunes hommes.

-Styliste Flo, me dit le manager Hong en arrivant derrière nous.

-Oui manager Hong ?

-Tiens, téléphone pour toi, dit-il en me tendant son portable.

Je m'éloignais tout en mettant le combiné à l'oreille.

-Allo ? Fis-je doucement.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FLOFLO !

Je mis immédiatement le téléphone à bout de bras. Mon oreille chauffa et bourdonna en même temps. Je frottai mon oreille tout en remettant le cellulaire à mon autre oreille espérant ne pas devenir sourde.

-Euh merci.. je suppose, dis-je sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur cette voix.

-Aaaahwww ! Tu es vraiment trop choupinette ! Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu partais pour les Etats-Unis ? On s'est inquiété !

Rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui était au téléphone.

-Euh... on se connait ? Lâchai-je vraiment curieuse.

J'entendis des rires de l'autre côté.

-Ouin ! Geignit le mec comme un gamin. T'est trop michante, Floflo !

-Attends attends, dis-je soudainement paniquée par le fait d'avoir possiblement vexer le garçon. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Pardon pardon !

Les rires redoublèrent derrière.

-Hahahaha, Cendrillon t'a pris pour un gamin Taetae !

Cette voix par contre je la reconnue entre toute. Je me calmais instantanément.

-Blanche-Neige ? Ce sont les BTS ? Dis-je étonnée.

-WOUIIIIIIII ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix m'obligeant à décoller à nouveau mon oreille.

La poisse.

-Comment vous avez su que c'était mon anniversaire ? Les interrogeai-je après qu'ils se soient calmés.

-Ta casquette mistinguette, fit Namjoon.

-Ah oui, dis-je en me refroidissant. Mais ce n'est plus ma casquette.

Je vis Mark me faire signe de me dépêcher.

-Je dois y aller. Euh... bon travail et au revoir.

-Non attend Floflo...

Je raccrochai et courut vers les TXT. Soo Bin avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen de faire voler sa chaussure. Celle-ci c'était écraser à plusieurs mètres du plateau et la semelle était presque séparée du reste. Je n'avais jamais vu des chaussures d'aussi basse qualité. En examinant plus attentivement je vis qu'en fait cette chaussure était en fait de très bonne qualité et que leur ancienne styliste ne s'était pas foutue de leur gueule. Le vrai mystère n'était même pas comment Soo Bin avait réussi à la faire voler. Non c'était comment est-ce que cette chaussure étrange a pu s'éventrer ?

Après avoir donner des chaussures de rechanges à Soo Bin, je posai dans un coin pour examiner plus attentivement l'objet volant. Je n'avais pas remarquer quand j'avais rassembler les vêtements mais j'avais l'impression que cette chaussure avait des poinçons qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir. La chaussure avait été trafiquée. Était-ce un coup des deux saseangs ?

Je rangeais avec Mark notre matériel après le passage des garçons. J'avais mis de côté les chaussures de Soo Bin. Il faudra que j'examine un par un les affaires des garçons. Une sonnerie retentit. Je ne m'aperçu pas immédiatement que c'était mon portable dont émanait la voix de Tokio Hotel. Il faut dire que je recevais tellement peu d'appel et de messages que je me rendais pas toujours compte que c'était de moi qu'émergeai la musique de mon groupe préféré.

Un appel vidéo de mon père. Je décrochai. Un homme avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, une barbe de trois jours, au visage mince et pâle, et aux grands yeux verts me sourit. Physiquement je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père.

-Mon trésor joyeux anniversaire ! Me dit-il en français avec un grand sourire.

Fifi me disait souvent que j'avais le même grand sourire que mon père.

-Merci papa, lui dis-je avec un demi sourire.

-Dis-moi ma puce j'ai appris par ta mère que tu étais en Corée du Sud avec elle en ce moment.

-Pour être plus exact je bosse dans une agence artistique à Séoul mais en ce moment j'accompagne un groupe de musique aux Etats-Unis. Je suis à New York.

-Oh la grosse Pomme. Tu as eu l'occasion de visiter ?

Je n'osai pas lui dire que je n'aimais pas les grandes villes. Oui je sais que j'étais partie de moi même à Paris mais c'était le seul endroit où il y avait le cursus qui m'intéressais. Je n'aimais pas me promener dans les grosses villes. Il y avait toujours trop de monde. Je m'y sentais oppressée.

-Pas encore, papa, lui dis-je en souriant. Demain c'est mon jour de repos.

-Alors je compte sur toi pour prendre une photo de la Statue de la Liberté et de Time Square!

J'étais dans la Barbamerde.

-Ma puce, comment ça se passe avec ta mère ?

-Ça va, dis-je simplement.

-Tu es sûre ? Après tout elle t'a réellement emmenée de l'autre côté de la planète sans vraiment demander ton avis.

J'avais l'habitude d'être prisonnière de mes mouvements. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je me contentais de sourire.

-Tout va bien. Il y a des gens gentils ici.

Mon père me regarda en arquant un sourcil. Il n'était pas convaincu. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Je t'ai envoyé ton cadeau par la poste. Je suppose que tu le recevras quand tu rentrera à Séoul.

-Merci papa.

-Ma puce tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle.

Mon père était constamment inquiet depuis qu'il avait vu mes scarifications il y a quinze ans. Il avait tenté de me reprendre au lycée à la suite de ma deuxième tentative de suicide sans succès. Il me disait souvent qu'il voudrait me sortir du tunnel sombre dans lequel j'étais plongée depuis mes six ans. Seulement il m'appelait rarement. Je l'appelais également rarement. Vous ai-je dit que je n'aimais pas me mêler des affaires des autres ? Et bien là c'est pareil. Je n'aimais pas déranger mon père dans ses affaires et sa vie privée à Oxford.

-Pas plus que toi papa, dis-je en riant doucement. Et toi ça va comment ?

-Je suis content que tu poses la question. Tu vois ce professeur dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Le professeur Richard Song, soit disant expert en littérature et spécialiste de l'oeuvre de Tolkein. Et bah il s'est avéré que depuis le début j'avais vu juste dans son jeu. Ce n'était qu'un parfait escroc. Il faisait croire qu'il avait été diplômé de l'université de Haward et qu'il faisait partit des Francs-Maçons. Il s'est avéré que c'était entièrement faux ! Il reprenait le travail de ma très estimée collègue Charlotte Picadilly en lui faisant un odieux chantage. Je ne vais pas te donner les détailles pour ne pas te choquer mais pour faire soft elle sortait avec lui pour certaines raisons et lui en échange lui volait son travail. Il a été appréhendé pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures. J'ai tout vu en allant donner un cours aux deuxième année.

Je ne su pas vraiment comment réagir. Je ne savais si ce qui me gênait le plus était le fait que mon père pensait que je pouvais être choquée par des histoires de coucheries ou si l'histoire en elle-même me passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

\- Wow, un vrai film policier, dis-je toujours avec mon faux sourire. Bon je dois te laisser j'ai encore du travail.

-D'accord ma princesse. Mais appelle-moi dès que ça ne va plus ou même quand ça va. J'espère que je rencontrerai mon gendre bientôt !

-Tu sais papa que je suis dans une relation à longue distance, dis-je innocemment.

-Quoi tu as vraiment un petit-ami ? Fit choqué mon père. Ton premier petit-ami ? Où vit-il ?

-Dans le futur, lui tirai-je la langue.

-Bravo c'est malin, fit mon père dont l'excitation retombait aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

-Papa je dois vraiment finir, lui dis-je.

-Très bien. Prends soin de toi ma puce !

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon téléphone. Mark m'observa.

-Il y a un problème ? Lui demandai-je en finissant de boucler les valises contenant le matériel.

-Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais vu recevoir autant d'appels en une journée. C'est une journée spéciale ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas plus que les autres, répondis-je.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas annoncer au monde entier la date de mon anniversaire... en fait je vous l'ai déjà dit mais mes parents n'ont pas vraiment divorcés avec une ambiance de Bisounours le jour de mes dix ans. Depuis je n'aimais pas fêter mon anniversaire et en parler.

Le jour de mon congé Mark voulut m'accompagner jouer les touristes pour mon père. Je n'eu pas le cœur de lui dire non. En plus vu ma capacité d'orientation mieux valait que je ne sois pas seule. Affronter la Grosse Pomme ne se faisait pas sans préparation surtout quand vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec les gens. Ma casquette était profondément enfoncée sur ma tête. Mon inhalateur neuf était à porté de main dans la poche de mon jean. J'avais une bouteille d'eau fraîche et un sac en papier dans mon vieux sac à dos bleu ciel tagué de dragons que j'avais depuis mes onze ans.

Mark lui comme à son habitude devait penser qu'il allait à une fashion week. Il portait une chemise noire avec mes manches dont les arabesques de couleurs ocres les ornementaient. Sa ceinture était de la même couleur que les manches. Elle tenait un pantalon bleu remonté en ourlet jusqu'aux mollets. Il avait des santiags noires qui couvraient ses chevilles. Il avait une grosse paire de lunettes et avait un grand sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Mark me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite désespéré.

-Comment peux-tu être styliste avec un tel goût vestimentaire ? Pourtant tu es irréprochable avec les garçons.

Je levai les mains au niveau de mes épaules et lui fis un petit sourire.

-Parce que 42.

-42 ? C'est du code ? Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est un truc français ?

-Je te laisse chercher, lui dis-je alors que nous nous engouffrons dans le métro le plus bordélique que je n'avais jamais vu.

Pendant que je me faisais le plus petit possible en triturant les bretelles de mon sac et baissant la tête, Mark ne faisait que s'extasier dans Time Square, devant l'Empire State Building, le long de la cinquième avenue, au Rockfeller Center, dans Central Park et tout autour de la Statue de la Liberté. Toute la journée nous avions marché. Je tentais de me déconnecter de mon entourage pour prendre des selfies pour montrer à mon père que j'avais visité la ville. Mark s'était par moment invité lui-même,même sur presque toutes les photos. Papa allait sûrement penser qu'il était mon petit-ami..

Après avoir vidée ma bouteille, rempli mon estomac par un nombre improbable de hot dogs et de crèmes glacées, pris une cinquantaine de photos et s'être perdus deux fois, nous rentrions à l'hôtel. Mes pieds étaient devenus de la compote. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je fouillai dans mon téléphone pour envoyer quelques photos à mon père. En passant les photos, j'aperçu un groupe de jeunes hommes que je ne connaissais que trop bien. C'était vrai que j'avais posé malgré moi entouré des sept BTS lors de la Kcon. Je n'y pensais même plus. Je soupirai et envoyai les quelques photos sélectionnées avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain nous reprenions l'avion direction la côte ouest pour cinq jours.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

_**PDV Yoongi**_

Osaka. Cela faisait quelques mois que nous y étions plus retourner. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Le château d'Osaka toujours aussi majestueux. L'aquarium Kaiyuka toujours aussi rouge. Toujours autant de monde au pied de Tsutenkaku. Il y avait peut-être des nouveaux restaurants qui avaient ouvert dans le quartier de Dotonbori.

J'aurai bien aimé montrer tous ces lieux à Cendrillon histoire de l'épater avec mes connaissances sur le sujet.

…

Qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? Emmenez Cendrillon au Japon ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas l'épouser ? Sérieusement il y avait un problème avec moi depuis quelques temps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle à chaque minutes de la journée. J'avais même rêvé d'elle ! Attention ça n'avait rien d'un rêve érotique. J'étais habillée en Blanche-Neige et elle en Cendrillon. Elle me donnait des coups de balais sous prétexte que j'avais exploité ses amies les souris qui étaient les TXT.

C'était une sale petite ingrate. Nous avions pensé à son anniversaire quand même ! Comme on ne savait pas comment la contacter, Taetae avait eu l'idée d'appeler le manager Hong via le manager Choi. Ce dernier avait accepté notre demande. Le deuxième nous avait regardé suspicieux. Il nous avait dit qu'elle était en plein travail. Sauf qu'on entendait la voix des TXT qui prouvait que Cendrillon ne faisait rien de spécial.

Taetae avait entreprit de lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Il avait rugit dans le téléphone. Avec les garçons nous avions plaqué nos mains sur les oreilles. J'eu un pincement au cœur pour les tympans de Cendrillon. Elle n'avait pas compris immédiatement qui c'était. Quand elle l'a compris, elle avait vite raccroché. J'avais cependant très bien entendu qu'elle était intimidée.

-Susucre arrête de rêvasser à ta princesse, me sortit de mes pensées Jungkook.

Mes joues chauffèrent.

-Ya ! Gamin qui rêvasse ? Lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Ce petit insolent eut un rire énervant. Je le fusillai du regard. Cependant il n'avait pas tord, le moment n'était pas à se plaindre de l'autre petite insolente. Est-ce que tous les jeunes étaient insolents envers les aînés ? Cette question mériterait réflexion.

-Les gars, dit le manager Choi, j'ai eu des nouvelles des Etats-Unis.

-Cool ! On va y retourner quand ? Demanda en sautillant Taetae.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Taehyung, dit le manager. L'équipe des TXT nous a informé que le matériel de vos juniors a été en parti trafiqué. Ils s'en sont rendus compte il y a quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ils ont mis si longtemps à le déclarer ? Demanda Namjoon.

-La styliste Flo n'était pas sûre. Elle a cru d'abord à un défaut de fabrication. Mais en regardant mieux, il y avait trop de défauts parfaits pour être dû au hasard. L'équipe s'est ensuite aperçu que ça ne touche pas que les vêtements. Bref méfiez-vous les gars.

La styliste Flo. Toujours la styliste Flo. Sérieusement quand je sors de mes pensées j'entendais encore et toujours le nom de Cendrillon. Elle était décidément partout cette gamine, même avec l'océan Pacifique entre nous.

-Ils savent qui est derrière ça ? Demanda l'âme policière de Jungkook.

-Pas encore. Ils ne savent pas quand ça a été fait, dit le manager Choi. C'est possible que ça a été fait il y a plusieurs semaines. Non en fait c'était très probable que quelqu'un l'ait fait avant l'arrivée de la styliste Flo.

Il s'est vite révéler que nous n'avions pas nous inquiéter plus que ça. Après avoir surveillé examiné et revu tout notre matériel pour nos concerts il s'est avéré que le mystérieux trafiquant n'en avait pas après BTS mais après TXT. Des théories plus ou moins farfelues circulaient parmi le staff. La plus plausible étant qu'un anti-fan de TXT veut éliminer le groupe pour avantager le notre. La plus absurde étant les TXT qui saboteraient eux-même leur matériel pour pouvoir avoir des vacances.

Jungkook semblait aussi mentalement absent. Il était souvent plongé dans des romans policiers. Il lisait encore plus que Nam ce qui était vraiment étrange. Il devenait encore plus aigri que moi quand on me réveillait le matin. Avec Taetae on a essayé de savoir ce qu'il gribouillait dans son carnet quand il ne lisait pas. Ce gloden maknae nous a jeté à la figure son jus de mangue en nous gueulant dessus qu'on n'avait aucun savoir-vivre.

Jin nous avait alors dit de le laisser un peu en paix. Jungkook devait être à cran. Il avait besoin d'être tranquille. Jungkook était plus susceptible de se confier à Taetae et à Jimin plutôt aux aînés. Cependant voyant comment il a envoyé promener Taetae ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que Jimin en sache plus.

-Jiminie, tentai-je néanmoins, tu sais ce qu'a Kook ?

Notre prince jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kookie qui gribouillait dans son carnet.

-Je crois qu'il se prend pour Sherlock Holmes, chuchota Jimin.

-Hein ?

-J'te jure Hyung. Il est super bizarre ! À Séoul il a posé beaucoup de questions aux trainees.

-Il leur a demandé quoi ?

-Il a fait promettre aux stagiaires de ne rien dire.

Sérieusement ce junior me reprochais d'être toujours dans les nuages alors que lui était carrément dans une autre galaxie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Ces deux semaines aux Etats-Unis étaient vraiment très éprouvantes physiquement, pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour les garçons et le staff. Il y eut deux fois plus de boulot que prévus. Un connard avait trafiqué une grosse partie du matériel pour les apparitions et les concerts des TXT. Même à la fac Chamart je n'avais passé autant de tant avec une aiguille et de la colle à textile en aussi peu de temps. Je collectionnais les nuits blanches et avec Mark on aurait pu nous confondre avec des fantômes. Mark était un fantôme, fashion-victim certes, mais toujours avec un teint translucide et les cernes presques noires. Aucun maquillage n'avait vraiment réussit à masquer les marques du manque de sommeil. Les TXT avaient été tenus le plus possible à l'écart de ces histoires sous ordre du directeur Kwang via le manager Hong. Les TXT étaient également très fatigués. Je constatais que leur visage était terne et affichait une certaine lassitude.

Mon père reçu avec joie les photos que je lui avais envoyé de New York, de Los Angeles et de Phoenix. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de visiter les autres grosses villes par lesquelles on était passé. Il y avait trop de travail. Les pansements autour de mes doigts témoignaient de la torture qu'avait subit mes phalanges à cause des aiguilles manipulées par une fille qui n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer. En cette fin mois de juin, à peine atterrit en Corée du Sud et on devait tout ramener à l'agence ainsi que faire le point des incidents rapportés au directeur Kwang. Les TXT avaient été raccompagnés directement à leur dortoir par leur manager. Ce qui était surprenant était que seul le manager Hong avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. J'étais totalement au bout de ma vie. Mark et moi nous nous soutenions mutuellement afin de rester un minimum debout. Nous avions l'air de deux personnes bourrées et à neuf heures du matin ça passait moyen dans une grosse agence artistique.

-Voilà notre duo de choc, fit le directeur Kwang en nous regardant avec un œil mauvais. Mark vous méritez des félicitations.

-Moaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, fit mon collègue en poussant un profond bâillement et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur moi.

Je chancelai sous le poids de cet homme de vingt-huit ans. Même s'il était relativement mince, moi je n'avais pas de muscles.

-Oui. Vous êtes le premier à ne pas s'être fait rejeter par notre génie du style, dit-il en me désignant de la tête.

Sérieux, j'avais dû être une ordure avec ce mec dans une vie antérieure. J'avais l'impression d'être Harry Potter et lui le professeur Rogue. Peut être qu'il était amoureux de ma tarée de mère et qu'il haïssait mon père ? Je pouffai de rire à cette pensée.

-Ça vous amuse ce que je raconte madame le génie ?

-C'est la fatigue, dis-je en essayant de prendre un minimum de sérieux.

-Mark, vous avez le super pouvoir de faire rire notre petite Française, dit le directeur Kwang. Bien tous en salle de réunion.

La réunion sembla durer une éternité. En fait elle ne dura que trois heures suivis de plusieurs heures de rangements et difficulté à échapper à ce porc collant de Tae Suk qui voulait que je lui donne un cadeau. J'en avais acheté que trois de cadeaux. Un mug I Luv NY pour mon père emballer dans du papier bulle que j'avais directement envoyé à son bureau à Oxford. La figurine d'un MM's vert habillé comme la Statue de la Liberté était en route pour Paris pour ma meilleure amie. Je voulais prendre un tee-shirt New York mais ne connaissant pas la taille, j'avais opté pour une casquette NY bordeaux et avec la visière grise. C'était un cadeau pour Hoseok. Je n'aimais pas recevoir de cadeau sans rien donner en échange surtout quand il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de me donner quelque chose.

-Allez ma princesse, laisse ton prince te conduire dans un château pour que tu puisse raconter ton périple.

-Je suis occupée, dis-je en fermant quelques minutes les yeux.

Mark attrapa ma taille car je menaçais fortement de m'écrouler endormie.

-Tae Suk, dit mon allié dans la fatigue. Ce n'est pas le moment. On doit y aller.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement.

-Tu ne saurais pas où sont ces tarés de BTS ? Lui demandai-je les yeux mi-clos.

-Tiens tu les cherches maintenant ? Les rôles s'inversent, plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

-Je voulais juste remercier Hoseok.

-Ils sont au Japon pour encore quelques jours. Allez rentrons.

Nous prîmes un taxi pour éviter de louper nos arrêts de bus en nous endormant. Le taxi me déposa en premier. Le chauffeur m'aida à sortir ma valise du coffre et je payai ma part de la course. Puis je déambulais telle un zombie jusqu'à ma chambre. Ma mère était encore à la garderie. Je traînai les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. Laissai tomber ma valise attrapai un pyjama Pingouin bleus foncé, idéal pour l'hiver, mais pas vraiment pour le début d'été. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche chaude relaxante.

Pendant que je laissai l'eau enlever le shampoing de mes longs cheveux, mes yeux tombèrent sur mon poignet gauche et les scarifications. Je les contemplai quelques instants. Les cicatrices étaient très présentes. Je n'aimais pas les exposer. Je portais exprès des bracelets brésiliens pour les dissimuler aux yeux des autres. En fait non c'était plus que je détournai le regard des gens vers les bracelets plutôt que vers mon poignet. Je secouai la tête.

En pyjama molletonné, pieds et les cheveux mouillés qui bouclaient, je rampai presque à ma chambre. Prête à tomber comme une roche sur mon lit, je stoppai mon mouvement dès que je vis que j'étais prête à écraser un petit tas de paquets posés dessus. Je soupirai fortement. Ma mère avait la sale habitude de poser des trucs sur mon lit. Elle devait espérer que j'écrabouille quelque chose pour je ne sais quel délire mettant en jeux les forces cosmiques. J'avais les yeux qui se fermaient de plus en plus et je voyais flou. Je n'avais pas le courage de regarder le contenu de ses paquets. Je les poussai plus ou moins délicatement par terre et me jetai sur le lit. Je m'endormi à l'instant même où ma tête heurta mon superbe oreiller.

Je me réveillai à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ma tête me faisait mal et j'avais la nausée. Mon corps supportait mal le décalage horaire, surtout que j'avais tendance à changer de pays un peu trop souvent, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais voyagé de sa vie. Cette fois j'avais l'impression que le décalage horaire avait eu bien plus d'effet sur moi que les autres fois. Assez vite j'eu un refoulement. Je tombai de mon lit en m'écorchant le genou et trouant mon pyjama et fonçai aux toilettes. J'y déversais tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac jusqu'à la bile.

Je pris ma température. Cette sensation de tête lourde, la fièvre et membres en compote ne venaient pas que de ma mauvaise adaptation. Je me rendis compte que j'avais attrapé une bonne grosse grippe. Je n'avais même pas la force d'aller à la pharmacie pour prendre ce qu'il fallait. Je ne pouvais pas non plus déranger ma mère pour une maladie anodine. De un, elle dormait profondément car raconter des conneries à longueur de journée demandai énormément d'énergie. De deux, elle allait encore me faire boire des trucs louches et me jeter du boulgour dans la gueule.

Je m'effondrai telle une épave sur mon lit et m'enroulait comme un rouleau de printemps dans ma couette. Je réfléchissais à qui j'allais demander ce service gênant. Dans mon téléphone j'avais ajouté les numéros du directeur Kwang, du manager Hong et de Mark. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir par le premier. Le deuxième avait assez à faire avec cinq jeunes garçons. Le dernier ne m'était pas suffisamment proche pour que je le dérange au milieu de la nuit.

Tant pis j'attendrai qu'il soit huit heures et demi pour lui demander de me prendre des médicaments. Ma mère sera parti au parc en bas de notre immeuble pour faire le salut au soleil. À Eslamaa elle se mettait devant mon école primaire en me foutant la honte du siècle devant tout mes camardes juste avant le début de la classe.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me rappelais que j'avais au moins cinq paquets à ouvrir. J'allumai donc ma lampe et attrapai avec difficulté tout les paquets. Deux étaient des colis venant de l'étranger. J'ouvris celui envoyé par mon père. Il y avait une carte d'anniversaire me souhaitant mes vingt-deux ans. Dommage qu'il se soit loupé d'une année. Le colis contenait un blazer gris terre d'ombre qui devait m'arriver un peu plus bas que les fesses et devait être trop long au niveau des manches. Dans la carte mon père disait que je devais maintenant avoir l'air de travailler dans une grosse entreprise. J'aimais bien le blazer. Je me demandai si mon père avait eu l'idée en regardant les étudiants déambuler par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Le deuxième colis arrivant tout droit de Paris contenait une robe de soirée qui devait m'arriver un peu au dessus du genou. Elle était verte foncée avec des bretelles et ne dévoilait pas de poitrine, ce qui m'arrangeais vu que j'en étais dépourvue. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle m'offrait une robe de soirée. C'était la première fois que j'en avais une et aucune occasion pour la mettre. Dans la carte, Fifi me dit que j'allais faire un malheur là dedans.

Ensuite vint trois paquets cadeaux enveloppés dans des différents papiers. Le plus imposant était tout mou et dans du papier noir avec des étoiles dorées. C'était un pull Harry Potter avec Hedwige dessus. J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris. J'aimais énormément ce pull. Même si c'était évident que j'allais nager dedans, je l'adorai. Il était très très doux. Était-ce une année spéciale vêtement ? Était-ce un message subliminale pour me dire de renouveler ma garde-robe ? Alors que je le levai pour pouvoir l'admirer en entier une carte tomba.

_Flo joyeux anniversaire et c'est super que tu sois des nôtres ! Hoseok, Jungkook et Jimin._

Merde alors. Ces crétins m'avaient fait des cadeaux. Ils avaient dû les confier à ma mère. Le deuxième paquet qui était plus petit était envelopper dans du papier bleu pastel avec des licornes dessus. Je l'ouvris. C'était un écrin. Je l'ouvris et vit un bracelet gothique en dentelle noir très beau et surtout idéal pour masquer mes cicatrices. Une petite carte était figée sur le couvercle.

_Joyeux anniversaire mistinguette ! Encore désolés pour l'autre nuit ! Namjoon et Jin._

Le souvenir de cette nuit enfermée dans une pièce secrète me revint en tête. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai que c'était une drôle de nuit. Je pris la carte et une photo tomba. Je la pris et vit trois personnes dessus. On pouvait voir Namjoon baver sur mon épaule et Blanche-Neige dormant profondément sur mon autre épaule. Et moi bavant dans les cheveux de Blanche-Neige. Je lâchai un petit rire.

Le dernier paquet était dans du papier multi-couleur. C'était également un écrin. En l'ouvrant un pendentif en forme de cœur perforé et contenant une pierre bleue phosphorescente du style steampunk reposait au centre. Il était magnifique. J'éteignis la lumière et la pierre brilla d'un bleu éclatant. Il était vraiment beau. Je rallumai et lus la carte.

_Joyeux anniversaire Floflo ! Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! On t'adore ! Taehyung et ta Blanche-Neige ! Yoongi._

Le Blanche-Neige était barré pour être remplacé par le vrai nom de cette tête de nœud. Visiblement ce Taehyung s'était amusé à embêter monsieur le ronchon. Contente de ses cadeaux je m'allongeai à nouveau et fermai les yeux.

Je dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Finalement ce fut le directeur Kwang eut pitié d'entendre ma voix de grande malade au téléphone qui m'apporta des médicaments. Il m'avait téléphoné pour me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas encore à l'agence. Sans que je ne sache quelle mouche l'avait piquée il était à ma porte d'entrée et s'était occupé de moi pendant une heure avant de repartir et de me dire de dormir et de revenir dans trois jours.

Ma mère eut inévitablement vent de mon état grippale et avait entreprit de me faire une décoction à base de Millepertuis et de sauge. Ça n'avait pas vraiment bon goût et j'avais fini par tout vomir dans les toilettes dès que ma mère eut le dos tourner. Ce fut ainsi que je passai trois jours au lit malade comme un chien.

Le mois de juillet venait de commencer quand je repris le travail. J'avais encore le teint translucide d'une malade et je sentais l'herbe médicinale à un kilomètre à la ronde mais j'étais enfin sur pied. Je croisai le manager Choi en entrant dans l'agence.

-Manager Choi ! L'interpellai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Oui styliste Flo ?

Je sortis de mon sac en bandoulière la casquette emballé dans du papier kraft.

-Vous êtes revenu du Japon, remarquai-je.

-Oui exact. Nous sommes rentrés hier. Les garçons ne sont pas encore arrivés.

-Vous pouvez juste donner ça à Hoseok ? C'est pour le remercier pour la robe. Est-ce que vous pouvez aussi dire aux BTS que je les remercie pour leurs beaux cadeaux ?

-Oui je le peux. Mais ce serait mieux si tu...

-Je suis navrée mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mon travail, le coupai-je. Merci manager Choi.

Puis je couru vers mes obligations. Après avoir envoyé bouler Tae Suk qui m'invitait une énième fois à dîner en lui disant que j'avais rendez-vous, je m'occupai de faire l'inventaire dans les vêtements des TXT. Je crois que Tae Suk commence à soupçonner un petit-ami inexistant. Je ne fis rien pour le contredire et rien pour lui donner raison.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

_**PDV Hoseok**_

Ce voyage au Japon était vraiment génial ! Les fans comme toujours étaient super enthousiastes ! Même si Jungkookie et Yoongi semblaient tous les deux dans un autre monde, c'était super agréable de pouvoir retourner à Tokyo et à Osaka et visiter Kyoto. Jungkookie semblait ailleurs depuis cette histoire sur les TXT. Yoongi lui cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il était complètement absent mentalement. Avec les garçons nous soupçonnions fortement que cette adorable petite styliste n'y était pas étrangère même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le lendemain de notre retour du Japon, nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement avec notre chorégraphe. Le manager Choi arriva accompagné du directeur Kwang.

-Bon retour les garçons, dit le directeur.

Nous le saluâmes en inclinant la tête.

-Hoseok tiens c'est pour toi, me dit le directeur en me tendant un petit sac en papier kraft.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ça vient de la styliste Flo, dit-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est pour te remercier pour une robe. Oh,d'ailleurs, elle vous remercie tous pour je ne sais plus quoi.

Un sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre sur mon visage. Elle avait bien eut les cadeaux. Je pris le paquet et l'ouvrit. J'en extirpais une casquette qui venait tout droit de New York. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je la mis sur la tête et en sorti une petite carte.

_Merci. J'espère que tu n'auras plus peur de l'agence. Flo._

-Awww, trop mignonne !

Les garçons lurent le mot et Yoongi sembla incendier le mot par un simple regard.

-Où est-elle ? Demandai-je. Il faut absolument que je la remercie !

-Hoseok, fit plus grave le directeur. La styliste Flo a énormément de travail et n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer. En plus, elle a prit du retard à cause d'une grippe. Elle n'a besoin de personne entre ses pattes.

-Floflo est malade ? Questionna Taetae.

-Elle a prit un coup de froid en revenant des USA. Elle va bien. Donc laissez-la faire son travail et concentrez-vous sur votre carrière.

-Du moment qu'elle va mieux, tout me va ! S'exclama le petit Alien.

Commença donc une dure journée d'entraînement. La fatigue ne réussie pas à ternir ma bonne humeur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en regardant la casquette bordeaux et grise.

-Hopie tu vas te prendre le mur si tu continues à regarder cette casquette, fit de mauvaise humeur Yoongi.

-Tu es jaloux ! Rit Jin en pinçant la joue de Yoongi. Notre petit August D est jaloux !

-Je te demande pardon ? Qui est jaloux ? Dit Yoongi en donnant une tape sur la main de Pink Jin.

-Toi ! Dit Taetae. Tu es vert ! Avoue que tu es triste de ne plus être le seul à avoir une casquette de la part de Floflo !

Nous embêtions tous les trois le pauvre Caillou qui virait au rouge pivoine.

-STYLISTE FLO ! DANS MON BUREAU AU LIEU DE FLÂNER ! Hurla le directeur Kwang.

Nous nous tournions vers le directeur qui avait l'air passablement énervé. Puis une silhouette frêle aux bras chargés de cartons passa devant nous en courant. Une odeur de plante pénétra dans nos nez.

-J'arrive tout de suite ! Entendis-je la voix fatiguée de Flo.

Elle ne nous vit pas. Et couru derrière le directeur Kwang. Elle trébucha, mais se reprit très vite et suivie le directeur.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Jin inquiet.

-Les garçons, fit le manager Choi. Réunion dans deux minutes.

Après la réunion je reçu un appel de ma grande sœur.

-Hopie ! Me dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. On pourra passer demain avec Min Ahn ?

-D'habitude tu ne demandes jamais noona.

-Oui mais là c'est pour rencontrer la fameuse styliste Flo !

-Je ne sais pas si elle sera dispo demain mais vous pouvez toujours passer.

Le lendemain (NDA: oui je sais il y a beaucoup d'ellipses :) ) en début d'après-midi Sora et son amie Min Ahn nous rejoignirent dans le hall de l'agence.

-Je me suis renseigné, dit Nam. Normalement Flo ne devrait pas tarder de revenir d'un enregistrement avec les TXT.

-Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda Jimin étonné.

-J'ai soutiré l'information auprès du département de conception.

-Avoue que tu as cassé sans faire exprès la tasse préférée du boss, plaisanta Yoongi.

Nam toussota.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Même s'ils ont cru que j'allai briser définitivement le plan de travail et m'ont dit tout ce que je voulais savoir à condition que je sorte vite.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avec les filles. Min Ahn était la meilleure amie de Sora même si elle était plus jeune. Elle avait l'âge de Yoongi. D'ailleurs il était évident qu'elle était complètement dingue de lui. Yoongi ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il ne remarque pas grand chose dès qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas important. Je me sentais quelque peu désolé pour Min Ahn. Yoongi était de toute évidence complètement accro à Flo et prêtait encore moins attention à l'amie de ma sœur.

-Là ! S'exclama Taetae en pointant son index vers l'entrée.

Effectivement, les TXT apparurent, guidés par leur manager, et suivit par leur maquilleur qui était en grande conversation avec une Flo qui riait. Même si elle avait toujours sa casquette rose sur la tête je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller. Elle traînait avec elle une imposante valise qui contenait les tenues de nos juniors. Le maquilleur avait lui aussi une valise imposante. Les TXT saluèrent Flo et Mark avant de suivre le manager Hong.

-C'est le moment, dit Sora.

Elle prit le bras de Min Ahn et se planta devant une Flo, qui perdit son sourire se demandant sûrement ce qui lui arrivait. Mark prit la valise de Flo et s'éloigna sans oublier d'embrasser la joue de Flo. Cette dernière s'était figée tout comme les autres garçons du groupe.

En ce moment, je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup !


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

_** PDV Floireans**_

-Floïransé Saounié !

Deux femmes coréennes étaient subitement apparues sous mes yeux. L'une qui semblait plus âgée que l'autre me rappelait quelqu'un. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ? Fis-je intimidée. On... on se connait ?

-Pas encore mais ça ne serait trader ! Dit-elle énormément enjouée. Je suis Jung Sora ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrée.

Elle prit ma main qui tenait les affaires des TXT et me la serra vigoureusement. Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Bon Flo je m'occupe de tout, dit Mark en prenant mon fardeau et s'éloignant.

-Attends Mark je vais t'aider ! M'exclamai-je.

-Tu as autre chose à faire princesse !

Il m'abandonna face aux deux femmes.

-Je te présente Choi Min Ahn ! Fit-elle en me présentant l'autre jeune fille qui avait un magnifique faux sourire.

J'inclinai la tête complètement paumée.

-Je suis à la tête d'une collection de vêtements, dit Jung Sora.

-Félicitations, dis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Wah tu es vraiment trop adorable.

Elle me prit par les épaules.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentille ! Hopie avait totalement raison ! Tu es adorable !

-Ho.. Hopie ? Répétai-je.

-Oui Hoseok des BTS. C'est mon petit frère. Regarde il est là bas ! Allez viens avec moi.

-Quoi ?! M'écriai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par son doigt et vis les sept garçons nous observer. J'aperçus aussi le directeur Kwang qui s'avança droit vers moi. Puis je me fis carrément kidnappée par la sœur du mec qui m'avait offert une robe clafoutis.

-Directeur Kwang, cria Jung Sora. Je vous empreinte votre styliste pour l'après-midi !

-Quoi ? Répétai-je alors que je me faisais pousser hors de l'agence.

Je ne sus absolument pas comment j'étais arrivée là. Je prenais le thé et un gâteau à la fraise et vanille hors de prix dans un salon hors de prix en compagnie de la version féminine de Hoseok et de la version féminine d'une vieille chouette aigrie qui me fusillai du regard à chaque instant.

-J'ai regardé tes travaux et je pense qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble ! Me dit Jung Sora. Tu as beaucoup de talents et un véritable univers. J'ai été impressionné par le clip. La photographie, les décors, les costumes tout étaient parfaits. Tu arrives parfaitement à raconter les histoires. Moi même j'accorde tout spécialement de l'importance à travers les œuvres que nous faisions dans mon atelier. Tu es encore jeune. Tu viens de sortir de l'école. Ça ne te dirai pas venir de temps en temps à mon atelier pour voir comment ça se passe ? Se serait comme un stage pour toi et une aide pour moi. Je planche sur une nouvelle collection pour des tenues de soirées pour hommes ayant pour thème les contes de fées. Tu pourrai participer en tant que stagiaire. N'hésite pas à venir faire un tour à l'atelier dès que tu auras le temps. Je pense que t'éloigner des garçons ne te fera pas de mal de temps en temps. As-tu des questions ?

Elle posa sous mon nez sa carte de visite. Je relevai le nez et ancrai mes yeux verts brillants dans ceux chocolats de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je simplement.

-Parce que tu es extrêmement talentueuse et...

-Non, la coupai-je en levant la main. Ce n'est pas la question que je voulais poser. Pourquoi est-ce que votre frère a parlé de moi ?

-Pour t'aider et aussi tu as fais une forte impression aux BTS. Surtout à Yoongi, fit elle avec un petit rire.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que votre frère, ce Yoongi et compagnie ne me lâchent pas la grappe ? Je veux dire qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas spécialement. Il y a encore un mois j'ignorai totalement qui ils étaient. D'ailleurs je ne connais pas encore tous les noms des membres du groupe.

Choi Min Ahn semblait me mitrailler sur place et Jung Sora éclata de rire.

-Ces gosses. Ils se sont même pas présenté correctement ? Ils sont incorrigibles. J'avoue qu'ils peuvent être de véritables chewing gum. Ils sont intrigués par toi. Je pense aussi qu'ils te considèrent comme l'une des leurs même si tu es avec les TXT. En fait j'étais chargée de te remercier de la part d'Hoseok pour la casquette. D'après les garçons il ne la quitte plus.

-Euh... dis-je génée. Tant mieux alors si elle lui plaît.

Mon téléphone vibra. J'avais un message.

_Hé gamine je suis en bas de chez toi. Si tu n'es pas là dans vingt minutes je débarque à Big Hit !_

Fifi.

-C'est la Barbamerde, dis-je paniquée en me levant et en français avant de reprendre en coréen. Excusez-moi mais j'ai une urgence.

-Attends Flo, dit Jung Sora. Garde ma carte et rends moi visite dès que tu as un moment.

-Entendu, dis-je en prenant la carte des mains.

J'attrapai mon sac au vol, enfonçai à nouveau ma casquette et courut. Mon attention se tourna vers une table où sept hommes masqués se cachaient derrière les menus du salon de thé. Je détournai la tête et couru jusqu'au métro.

Une tête aux cheveux roses dansant et chantant du yaourt s'agitait devant mon immeuble. Malheureusement je connaissais cette folle à liée. Je m'approchai et dès qu'elle me vit elle se jeta sur moi avec tant de force que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux par terre. Une douleur sourde éclata dans mon dos.

-Aie !

-Flo ! Je suis tellement tellement contente de te voir ! dit excitée Fifi qui était prête à rester allongée sur moi pendant un millénaire.

Je la virai. Elle n'était pas grosse mais son poids m'avait écrasée la poitrine et je n'avais pas envie de faire une crise d'asthme. Le docteur Shim avait été content que je n'ai pas fait de crise aux Etats-Unis et qu'en plus je semblais m'ouvrir un peu à mon collègue Mark. Je me voyais mal supporter ses répliques disant que ça ne servait à rien de m'ouvrir à de nouvelles personnes si c'était pour me fermer à celles que je connaissais depuis toujours.

Je guidai Fifi au cinquième étage là où se trouvait notre appartement. Fifi n'eut aucun mal à trouver la bonne porte. Il y avait un paillasson en forme de lettre avec l'adresse suivante écrite dessus _Mlle Lazart et son merveilleux Kappa, 13, rue de la bonté._ Je n'avais jamais su où elle l'avait dégotée.

-Wow, dit Fifi en visitant la salle à manger et la cuisine. C'est vraiment ta mère qui a fait la déco. On ne dirait même pas que tu vis ici.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je passai ma vie ici, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour poser mon sac.

Fifi sur mes talons jeta un coup d'oeil à ma chambre en bazar.

-C'est drôle ta chambre ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'Eslamaa.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il doit y avoir du jus de mangue dans le frigo, lui proposai-je.

Elle accepta et je la laissai dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais remplir nos verres.

-Et la miss ! Dit Fifi alors que je retournai dans la chambre les bras chargés d'un plateau.

J'avais trouvé des biscuits aux amandes. Fifi avait entre les mains la robe de soirée qu'elle m'avait envoyée.

-C'est comme ça que tu traites les cadeaux qu'on te fait ? Fit-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

-J'ai oublié de la ranger, dis-je en posant le plateau en équilibre sur une pile de feuilles recouvrant mon bureau. J'ai été malade en rentrant des USA et j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger ma chambre.

-Tu as été malade ? Demanda Fifi en posant soigneusement la robe sur mon lit à moitié fait.

-Juste un petit rhume, dis-je en faisant un geste de la main.

Fifi fit une autre découverte. Par terre il n'y avait pas que la robe. Il y avait le blazer envoyé par mon père, le pull Harry Potter et les écrins ouverts et vides.

-C'est ce que ton père t'a envoyé pour ton anniversaire ?

Fifi avait un don pour repérer tout de suite les vêtements neufs.

-Juste le blazer, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais il fait trop chaud pour le mettre.

J'ouvris mon placard quand j'entendis un NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Pas discret émanant de Fifi. Je me tournais vers elle.

-Ça ne va pas, Fifi ? Demandai-je.

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait dans les mains les écrins avec les petites cartes écrites en hangeul.

-Quoi ? Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ?

-Dis-moi Flo, est-ce que tu t'es trouvé un petit-ami coréen ? Qui t'a offert ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est l'élu de ton cœur.

-Non. Juste des collègues. Tu peux passer le pull et le blazer et aussi la robe ?

Elle me les donna et pendant que je les pendais à des cintres. Fifi se désintéressa des cadeaux et entreprit de voir si j'avais de nouveaux vêtements. C'était son truc. Regarder ma garde-robe pour pouvoir se plaindre de mon manque de féminité. Elle le faisait juste pour ma taquiner. Ça ne me dérangeais pas.

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit elle en sortant une boîte de sous ma pile de tee-shirts.

Ding Dong.

J'allai ouvrir. Ce fut un livreur. Il eut du mal à lire mon nom. Je lui épargnais cette peine en lui disant que c'était moi. Je vis que c'était un colis venant tout droit de France. Je retournai dans ma chambre alors que Fifi était en train de sortir la robe à cerises offerte par Hoseok.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne sors avec personne ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'entrepris d'ouvrir le colis avec un cutter qui traînait. Il y avait un écrin élégant et une carte. J'ouvris l'écrin et vit avec surprise une montre Jaqueline en cuir blanc très chère. Je décachetai la lettre.

_Floireans,_

_ Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu la meilleure des relations au matin de nos vies. Je tiens à me faire pardonner pour les nombreuses blessures que j'ais pu occasionnellement provoqué. J'ai revu ta merveilleuse amie Fiona. Je me suis permis de lui demander ton adresse. J'ai été agréablement surpris de constater à quel point tu es épanouie dans ta vie active. Je me désole de ne pas être assez proche de toi. Ainsi j'ai manqué l'occasion de te voir embellie chaque jour un peu plus. Ce petit cadeau est une façon pour moi de te demander une chance de débuter une nouvelle amitié._

_ Loïc._

J'avais l'impression d'avoir lu la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Cette lettre était pompeuse et surtout aucunement sincère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Fifi en regardant par dessus mon épaule après avoir posé la robe sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-Un truc à renvoyer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

_**PDV Taehyung**_

C'était Hopie qui avait eu l'idée d'aller espionner sa sœur, son amie et Floflo. Sora avait conduit Floflo dans un salon de thé très huppé. Floflo ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place. J'eu de la peine pour elle. Se faire emmener dans des endroits chic par une parfaite inconnue n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Nous n'étions pas les plus discrets du salon avec nos masques. Néanmoins vu le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans le salon nous passions parfaitement inaperçus.

À part aux yeux de Sora et de Min Ahn qui nous repérèrent très vite. Floflo était tellement médusée par ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle ne nous avait pas vu. De ce qu'on voyait d'ici il était évident que Sora était en train de jouer les fangirls devant Floflo. Cette dernière devait la prendre pour quelqu'un d'instable mentalement. Quand elle avait compris que Sora était la sœur de Hopie elle avait jeté dans notre direction un regard si étonné que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire coucou de la main. Son expression de petit chiot perdu me rappelait énormément Yeontan. Je devrait peut être envisager de les présenter.

-Hé vous avez vu ! M'exclamai-je en chuchotant.

-Quoi ? Fit Nam sur le même ton.

-Elle porte le bracelet de Gigi et de moi et votre collier les gars !

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Gigi, protesta à voix basse Yoongi.

Même s'il semblait de mauvaise humeur, un grand sourire, qu'il ne pouvait réprimer se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. On voyait parfaitement le bracelet gothique à son poignet gauche et le collier qui se balançait autour de son cou.

-C'est dommage qu'elle ne porte pas le pull, chuchota Jiminie. J'aurai aimé voir ce que ça donnait sur elle.

-Si elle le porte elle risque de fondre par cette température, dit avec sagesse Nam. Déjà qu'elle n'a que la peau sur les os.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Décidément Nam ne nous avait pas vu. À cause des régimes et des entraînements que l'on enchaînaient nous ne ressemblions pas non plus à des monsieur muscles. Au moins nous avions toujours plus de muscles que Floflo. Un petit coup de brise et je suis sûre qu'elle s'envolerait tout droit au pays des Bisounours.

-Au moins ça à l'air de lui plaire, dit Jin.

-Non, répliqua Yoongi ironiquement. Je suis sûre qu'elle aime porter des trucs qu'elle déteste et trouve hideux toute la journée.

Floflo regarda son portable et poussa un cri en français. Elle dit quelque chose à Sora et partit précipitamment. Nous plongeâmes la tête dans le menue dans une parfaite synchronisation. Je sentis ses yeux étonnement verts sur nous.

-Les garçons vous savez qu'on vous a connu plus discrets ? Dit Sora en se plantant devant nous.

-Noona ! Tu nous as vu ? S'étonna Nam.

Elle pouffa de rire suivie de près par Min Ahn. Cette dernière prit place à côté de Yoongi et papillonnait des yeux. Ses faux et longs cils donnaient l'impression de voir des ailes battre. J'eu un grand sourire en voyant Yoongi ignorant totalement le manège de l'amie de noona.

-Un groupe de sept personnes avec des masques et des lunettes qui jouent les espions même un aveugle vous aurait vu.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Floflo ? Lui demandai-je avide.

Sora s'assied à notre table et un immense sourire illumina son regard.

-Tout simplement croquignolette. Elle m'a promis de passer à mon atelier ! Elle m'a aussi posée des questions sur vous.

-Vraiment ? Fit Yoongi intéressé.

Sora étouffa un petit rire derrière sa main.

-Elle n'est pas du tout une army. Vous devriez vous mettre dans la tête qu'elle ne connait le nom de vous tous. Et elle ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi vous vous obstinez à la mêler à vos histoires.

-Parce que Yoongi a eu un gros crush ! S'exclama Jiminie.

Tous les garçons sauf Yoongi éclatâmes de rire avec Sora. Une aura sombre flottait sur la tête de Min Ahn tandis que Yoongi vira au rouge cramoisie tout en protestant. Sora reçu un message. Elle le lu et eut un sourire.

-Quelque chose de bien est arrivé ? Demanda son frère.

-Petit curieux, fit un clin d'œil Sora noona.

-Allez dis-nous !

-Hé hé hé. C'est Flo. Elle va passer à l'atelier plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je dois y aller. Min Ahn tu viens ? J'ai besoin de toi.

-J'arrive Noona.

-Attends tu as le numéros de Flo ? S'exclama Jimin. Tu peux nous le passer ?

-Je ne romps jamais une promesse ! Dit elle avec un clin d'œil en partant son amie au bras.

-Ah oui les garçons, se tourna-t-elle. Soyez gentils de vous présenter correctement. Tout le monde n'ait pas obliger de connaître le célébrissime boys-band BTS !


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Telle la tornade qu'elle était Fifi avait laissait dans son sillage bazar et désolation dans ma chambre. Certes ma chambre n'était, à la base, pas très bien rangée mais là il y avait des tee-shirts qui avaient volés dans tous les sens et des pantalons qui menaçaient de prendre leurs envols vers des pays chauds. J'avais plus ou moins remis les tee-shirts dans le placard et les pantalons à leur place initiale.

Le lendemain était le jour de congé des TXT et par conséquent le mien. J'en profitai donc pour renvoyer en France la montre envoyée par Loïc avec un mot.

_Merci Loïc. Seulement je ne pense pas que nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que je puisse accepter ce genre de cadeau surtout en tenant compte de notre passif. Fiona m'a dit que tu avais changé. Félicitations d'être devenue enfin une personne fréquentable. Tu devrais par conséquent t'entourer de personnes formidables et surtout qui ne sont pas à 8960 km l'un de l'autre. Porte toi bien. Floireans._

J'avais par la même occasion eut l'initiative de contacter Jung Sora. Je lui avais dis que je viendrais si elle ne donnait pas mon numéro aux BTS. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire stalker plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle avait répondu aussi rapidement que Bip-bip qui échappe au coyote.

Après m'être perdue deux fois je trouvais l'atelier de Sora.

-Notre styliste française est là ! S'exclama Sora en m'embarquant dans son atelier. Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire en voyant la gueule de l'atelier. D'atelier il n'y avait que le nom. Généralement qu'on me dit atelier, je pense à celui à notre disposition à Chamart. À savoir une pièce plus ou moins grande regorgeant de rouleau de tissus en tout genre. Ici non. Il n'y avait pas des mannequins empaquetés dans des tissus informes. Il n'y avait pas une explosion de couleurs avec des stylistes et modélistes fourmillant partout et piétinant des textiles.

L'atelier de Sora, MotionShine, était un immeuble moderne sur plusieurs étages. Il n'était pas aussi imposant que le building de Big Hit mais il n'avait rien à voir à un petit atelier de styliste débutant. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine avec le poids en moins. Ou comme dirait Blanche-Neige je faisais vraiment roseau ébouriffé au milieu de ses personnes plus âgées, plus classe, plus mature, plus compétente et plus à l'aise dans leur milieu que moi.

Je sentis une paires d'yeux sur moi; pendant que Sora me montrait les croquis pour leur collection sur les tenues de soirée à l'image des princes de contes de fées. En me tournant je vis le regard glacé et assassin de cette fille qui suivait Sora partout. Min Ahn.

-Jung Sora, dis-je doucement.

-Oh Appelle-moi Unnie ! On a presque dix ans d'écart, tu es comme ma petite sœur.

-D'accord, Unnie, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Ne me dis pas que mon frère et sa clique ont encore fait de leurs.

-Hein, dis-je perdue. Non non non. Ils n'ont rien à voir. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était seize heures passées.

-J'ai encore des choses de prévues; Unnie. Je dois partir.

-Très bien. Reviens quand tu veux. J'irai peut être te voir à l'agence !

-Mieux vaux pas, dis-je. J'ai pas mal de boulots et je n'ai pas envie de me montrer désagréable envers toi.

-Tu es vraiment à croquer ! Me dit-elle en me pinçant les joues. Ok on garde le contact alors !

Je quittai l'agence sous le regard glacé de Min Ahn. Je me précipitai pour faire quelques courses. Ma mère rentrera tard et il n'y avait rien de potable pour faire un repas décent. Le sac rempli de quoi subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de ma mère quand elle rentrera, j'approchai tranquillement de chez moi en gardant la tête baissée sous ma casquette. Il y avait plus d'agitations que d'habitude. J'avais l'impression de voir cent fois plus de filles traîner dans le coin. Je n'étais pas au fait des jours fériés en Corée du Sud mais il ne me semblait pas que c'était un jour spécial.

J'étais à un pâté de maisons de mon chez-moi. Genre en cinq minutes en espérant que l'ascenseur soit vide j'étais sur mon paillasson débile. Vous ajoutez trois minutes de plus, et j'avais ma tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre mes mains et avec trente secondes en plus un cookie dans une main.

Mais non.

Mon corps ne me répondit plus. Pourtant je ne faisais pas de crise. Mes battements cardiaques étaient à la normales. Je n'étais pas spécialement plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Je ne m'étais même pas piquée les doigts une énième fois de la journée.

Mon dos heurta quelque chose de ferme et chaud. Une main se plaqua contre ma bouche et un bras encercla ma taille. La peur m'envahit en comprenant que j'étais dans les bras d'un homme qui m'avait littéralement attraper au vol. J'allais donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac quand une voix qui ne m'étais pas inconnue murmura au creux de mon oreille.

-Ne panique pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Blanche-Neige.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, continua-t-il.

Il me lâcha et je me tournai vers lui prête à lui apprendre la vie. On ne lui a jamais dit qu'on ne kidnappait pas les gens qu'on connaissait dans la rue, quand on les croisait ? Je pris conscience de mon environnement. Nous étions dans une petite ruelle sombre à côté d'une poubelle. Je fronçai mon nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde accentuée par la chaleur de ce début de mois de juillet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandai-je ma curiosité prenant le dessus.

Yoongi n'avait plus son teint pâle habituel. Il était essoufflé, rouge, décoiffé et en sueur.

-J'étais dans un magasin de disques pas loin. Je me suis fait repérer et j'ai reconnu ta casquette alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et voilà.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Les poules qui traînaient dans le quartier étaient présentes à cause de lui.

-Pas de chance.

-Vite ! Je l'ai vu partir par là ! S'exclama une voix de fille hystérique.

Yoongi attrapa mon bras et me fit accroupir de façon à être dissimulés par la benne puante. J'étais vraiment trop proche du visage de Yoongi. Je baissai la tête et vis sa main gauche couverte d'égratignures. Je la pris immédiatement et l'approchai de mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il.

-Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-Des filles m'ont attrapé. En récupérant ma main, leurs ongles m'ont griffées. Ce n'est rien.

-Il faut soigner ça. Dis-je songeuse. J'ai une idée ! Donne moi ta veste et la casquette.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'inquiète je ne veux pas récupérer ce que je t'ai donné et ni revendre ta veste sur ebay. Je vais détourner l'attention des fans. Tu vois l'immeuble orange là bas ?

Je lui désignais mon habitation.

-Oui et bah quoi ?

-C'est là que je vis. Tu y seras en sécurité le temps que je les disperse.

Il me passa sa veste grise et ma vieille casquette noire. Je lui mis sur la tête la mienne qui était rose. J'enfilai la veste qui était bien trop grande pour moi. Je remontai les manches et cachait ma longue chevelure sous la casquette noire.

-Tu es sûre Cendrillon ? Ça peut être dangereux.

-Je me suis battue contre un type qui noyait les petits animaux quand j'avais six ans. Elles ne me font pas peur. Je te confie mon sac à main et les provisions. Rends-toi au cinquième étage. La porte est celle tout à droite. Il y a un paillasson en forme d'enveloppe postale. Tu ne peux pas te tromper.

Je sortis de mon sac, mon trousseau de clé. Je détachai l'un des deux badges et le lui tendis.

-Tiens pour entrer, lui donnai-je.

Il amorça un geste en ma direction mais je me relevai.

-Compte jusqu'à dix et va chez moi, dis-je en mettant mes clés dans la poche de mon jean.

Je sortis de la cachette. Je pris soin de ne pas montrer mon visage. J'eu l'effet escompté très rapidement. Même plus rapidement que prévu. Je me mis donc à courir avec un vingtaine de filles me poursuivant. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelques centimètres à leur cher Yoongi. Même pas mal de centimètres.

-YOUNGI ! Hurlèrent ces tarées d'hystériques.

Je commençai à manquer d'air. Ne tenant plus je m'arrêtai les mains sur les genoux essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je me fis aussitôt entourer par des filles qui sortaient de l'école à la vue de leur uniformes.

-OPPA ! T'es trop beau !

-OPPA ÉPOUSE-MOI !

Je relevai alors la tête et les fixèrent. Elles se turent immédiatement en voyant une fille qui n'avait rien de coréen.

-Arrêtez de me poursuivre jeunes filles, leur dis-je entre deux respirations.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander, dis-je en essayant d'inspirer profondément. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me poursuivez depuis le magasin de disques ?

Dégoûtée de penser qu'elles s'étaient tromper de personnes elles se dispersèrent. Le souffle court je me dépêchai de rentrer pas parce que j'ai peur que Blanche-Neige se sente seule à attendre devant ma porte. Mais pour récupérer mon inhalateur qui était dans mon sac. J'arrachai pratiquement le sac des mains de Yoongi et le vidait en partie sur le sol. Je calmai ma presque crise d'asthme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Flo ? Me demanda la star en se penchant vers moi.

Je l'ignorai trop occupée à retrouver mon souffle. Dès que je fus à nouveau en forme je rangeai mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol et ouvrit la porte.

-Entre, dis-je en toussant.

Yoongi entra. Il se stoppa en voyant la capharnaüm de ma mère.

-C'est... chez toi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Non. J'aime entrer chez les gens que je ne connais pas, répliquai-je en enlevant mes chaussures et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il me regarda en mode « je ne suis pas aussi crétin, crétine ».

-Crétin, lançai-je en posant le sac de courses sur le plan de travail. Installe-toi. Fais comme chez toi.

Je rangeai les quelques commissions que j'avais faites dans le frigo et le placard. J'en sortis une cruche en verre contenant un jus de fruits d'une étrange couleur. J'attrapai deux verres et je mis le tout sur un plateau. J'allai dans la salle de bain récupérer une trousse de secours que j'étais la seule à utiliser.

Je retournai dans ce qui était à la base un salon mais il n'y avait personne. Saperliponouille ne me dîtes pas qu'il est dans ma chambre ! Je m'y précipitai aussi vite que me le permettait mes bras chargés du plateau et de la trousse de secours. Effectivement Blanche-Neige était dans l'antre de Cendrillon. Il était planté au milieu de la pièce en train de regarder mes dessins affichés comme s'il était dans une galerie d'art.

-La visite te plaît ? Lui dis-je assez froidement un posant en équilibre le plateau sur le bureau.

La dernière fois que je l'avais fait, c'est-à-dire la veille, il n'était pas tomber malgré le souk qu'avait mis Fifi.

-Assez oui, dit-il en me souriant. Tu es vraiment douée. J'aime beaucoup ton style.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu devrai dire merci au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel petite Cendrillon.

Il se moqua de moi. Je le fusillai du regard.

-Assied-toi, lui dis-je en enlevant mon ancienne casquette et sa veste.

Mes cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules encore plus emmêler que d'habitude. J'eu l'impression que mon corps respirait à nouveau sans cette veste dix fois trop grande et trop chaude pour fuir des filles.

-Désolée, lui dis-je. J'ai transpiré dedans. Je vais te les laver.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il précipitamment. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon j'ai aussi transpirer dedans.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rendre des vêtements dégoulinants de sueurs, dis-je d'un ton sans réplique je posai les affaire sur ma chaise de bureau. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien faire de bizarre avec.

-Je te fais plus confiance qu'à ta mère, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je lâchai un petit rire.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait un rituel chamanique pour t'éloigner du mauvais œil et t'accorder la bénédiction de Dame Nature.

Nous rions ensemble. C'était la première fois que je plaisantai avec lui. C'était vraiment étrange. D'habitude il me critique et moi je fais mon insolente. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur mon lit avec la trousse. Je sors de quoi désinfecter.

-Passe-moi ta main, lui dis-je.

Yoongi me la donna. Elle était grande, fine et chaude. Les miennes étaient toujours froides.

-Wow, sursauta-t-il quand je touchai délicatement sa main. T'es gelée !

-Ça risque de piquer.

Yoongi avait sa main entièrement griffée. À certains endroits il y avait même du sang.

-Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Lui demandai-je en nettoyant les plaies.

-L'une d'entre elles m'a attrapée par le pan de ma veste. J'ai trébuché et je me suis rattrapé avec cette main.

-Ça arrive souvent ?

-Dès que je ne fais pas attention, dit-il avec amusement. Le pire c'est à l'aéroport. C'est de la folie. C'est pareil avec les TXT, non ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas, dis-je en jetant le coton usagé dans la poubelle remplis de feuilles froissées et déchirées.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es bien allée avec eux aux USA.

-Je n'ai pas pris le même vol que les garçons.

-Ils t'aiment beaucoup tu le sais ? Dit-il doucement pendant que je bandais sa main.

-Ils aiment juste la nouveauté, murmurai-je en me penchant plus vers sa main. Dans quelques semaines ils seront passés à autres choses et moi aussi.

-Alors c'est vrai ce que nous a dit le directeur Kwang ? Tu es à deux doigts de tout quitter ?

Je mis un bout de sparadrap sur la bande. Et le regarda avec un sourire.

-Voilà tu es soigné. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Tu es la championne pour détourner la conversation hein, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne dis rien. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je pris la carafe à la drôle de couleur et reniflait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Yoongi depuis le lit.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois déceler de la vanille mais ça n'en a pas la couleur.

Je remplis un verre et but une gorgée prête à tout recracher même si c'est sur mes dessins. C'était remplis de vitamines. Il y avait des carottes, du pamplemousse, de la vanille, des framboises, de la mangue, de la noix de coco et je pense qu'il y avait aussi de la rhubarbe. Ce n'était pas mauvais. En fait j'aimais beaucoup. C'était une explosion de saveurs.

-Aucun risque. Tu as des allergies ? Lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

Il sembla se figer. Il eut l'air de se mettre une claque mentale avant de dire non. Je lui servis un verre et revins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je parvins à étouffer un bâillement.

-En fait ce n'est pas la robe que t'a offerte Hopie ? Désigna Yoongi la robe clafoutis reposant comme un fantôme sur le dossier.

-Hopie ?

-Hoseok si tu préfère.

-Oui. En fait je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire face à face mais merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, dis-je en buvant mon verre.

Yoongi eut un petit rire gêné.

-C'est Taetae qui a insisté. En tout cas le bracelet te va bien.

J'avais pris l'habitude de le mettre. Il était vraiment beau et en plus il camouflait parfaitement bien les signes de mes tentatives. Yoongi bailla bruyamment en s'étirant.

-Tu devrais peut être rentrer, conseillai-je. Tu as besoin d'être en forme.

-Les filles doivent encore traîner dans les parages, dit Yoongi en consultant son téléphone. Elles sont assez tenaces.

Je compris qu'il regardait les réseaux sociaux.

-Comme tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur mon lit les bras étendus et fixant mon éternel plafond blanc. Je senti un enfoncement à côté de moi et un poids sur mon bras. Yoongi m'avait imitée et calé sa tête sur mon bras.

-Ça te dérange ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, dis-je neutre.

-J'ai vu que tu as toujours le coffret et la peluche de Paris, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Fifi n'en a pas voulu, dis-je évasivement. Elle m'a dit que c'était une compensation pour m'avoir emmener à la Kcon.

Yoongi éclata de rire. Mon bras tressautait au rythme de ses rires. J'eu un sourire. Yoongi ressemblait à un petit chat ainsi.

-Tu as écouté notre album ?

-Non.

-Tu ne nous aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je le regard plongé dans le plâtre du plafond. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je suis rarement chez moi.

Yoongi se redressa libérant mon bras. Il se leva du lit.

-Je peux allumer ton ordi ? Demanda Yoongi.

-Fais comme chez toi, lui dis-je songeuse. Il est sous le plateau.

J'entendis du mouvement. Yoongi devait poser par terre le plateau et les feuilles. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis une musique raisonnée doucement dans la chambre. Yoongi recasa sa tête sur mon bras. Des voix retentirent dans la chambre. J'aimais bien.

-Vous chantez tous bien, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-En même temps c'est notre métier. Dis donc je ne pensais pas le bras tout maigrichon de Blanche-Neige était aussi confortable.

-Abruti, murmurai-je en me laissant peu à peu sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

_**PDV Yoongi**_

Elle était indéniablement mignonne. Sa chambre était à son image. Artistique, bordélique et mignonne. J'aimerai bien voir Flo porter la robe qu'a trouvé Hoseok avec l'aide de sa sœur. Elle était toujours en tee-shirts aussi fantasques les uns que les autres, en pantalon et en converses usées. J'entendis sa respiration ralentir et se faire plus profonde. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Ma Cendrillon dormait profondément. Ça ne m'étonne pas avec les cernes qu'elle se traîne. Avec délicatesse je me levai. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'installai correctement dans son lit. J'éteignis la musique.

Mes yeux se fermèrent également. Mon corps était fatigué par les entraînements intensifs qui s'enchaînaient les uns derrière les autres et aussi par le comportement de Jungkook. Quand ce n'était pas Hopie qui faisait des siennes c'était le Golden Maknae. Cette fois jouer à Scoubidou au milieu de la nuit dans l'agence n'était pas la solution.

Je regardai cette petite bouille endormie. Son visage portait des marques d'anciens coups qu'elle avait reçu. Son allure à Paris me revint en tête. Comment s'était retrouvée dans cet état.

Son portable qui avait glissé hors de sa poche et qui reposait en paix sur le sol, vibrait. La photo d'une fille du même âge que Flo était affichée. La fille avait les cheveux roses et des yeux très bleus. Je pris le téléphone. L'appel de « Fifi » s'interrompu. Le téléphone n'était pas verrouillé. La curiosité prit le dessus.

Je fus surpris de voir qu'il y avait si peu de contact. Il n'y avait même pas le numéro des TXT. Juste celui de ses parents, de cette fameuse Fifi, de Sora noona, du manager des TXT et du directeur Kwang. Six contacts ? Ce n'était pas beaucoup du tout. Elle n'avait que deux conversations dans sa messagerie. Une en français incompréhensible et une en coréen avec Sora. Elles s'étaient vues plutôt dans la journée.

L'album photos de Cendrillon était assez intéressant. Il y avait énormément de photos de livres que je devine qu'elle aimerait lire. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de photos de son amie Fifi et d'elle. Fifi se mettait toujours en avant en faisant d'immense sourire. Flo souriait de façon moins éclatante. Elle semblait toujours un peu terne à côté de son amie. Il y avait des photos de Paris. Je reconnus quelques monuments que j'avais visité. Soudain je vis mon groupe avec mon petit roseau ébouriffé complètement paumée. Je me demandai vraiment avec qui elle s'était battue. Elle avait des bandages partout. Finalement les photos d'elle aux USA avec ce fameux collègue Mark Won.

Les voir ainsi aussi proches me contrariait. Elle souriait plus franchement aux côtés de Mark plutôt qu'aux côtés de son amie. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce type qui tournait autour de MA Cendrillon.

…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte depuis tout à l'heure ? Comment ça MA ? Décidément ça ne tournait plus rond dans mon esprit. Comment est-ce que je peux être jaloux d'un mec gay qui est ami avec une petite Française qui ne savait même pas ranger sa chambre ?

Je reposai le téléphone par terre et consultait les réseaux sociaux. Merde, elles étaient toujours dans le coin. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de sortir d'ici et de me faire prendre. J'étais bien trop épuisé pour les semer.

-T'approche pas, gémit Flo endormie.

Flo était visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle s'agitait. Elle plissait les yeux. Elle tremblait malgré qu'elle soit enveloppée dans sa couette. Je posai une main rassurante sur sa joue.

-Tout va bien Flo, je murmure de manière apaisante à son oreille.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant effrayée par son pire cauchemar. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais déjà vu Taetae s'agiter ainsi dans son sommeil lorsque nous partageons la même chambre en tournée. Il venait toujours dans mon lit pour s'y blottir comme s'il était un koala et moi son eucalyptus.

Me disant que Cendrillon avait des points communs avec l'Alien, je m'allongeais à ses côtés. Je la pris dans mes bras. Flo agrippa mon tee-shirt et enfoui son bout de nez froid dans mon cou. Elle était frigorifiée. Je la serrais donc plus comme moi. Ce pauvre petit chat était gelé et effrayé. Je la serrai encore plus. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se détendit. Un grand sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Je préférais la voir ainsi.

Le sommeil me gagna. J'étais bien au chaud avec un adorable petit chiot dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise, comme les shampoings pour les enfants. Je fermai les yeux avec la satisfaction d'avoir enfin pour moi seul la fameuse styliste Flo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

_**PDV Floireans**_

Je me sentais étouffée et compressée. C'était comme si j'étais dans une boîte de conserve particulièrement étroite. Un battement résonna contre mon oreille. Une légère brise caressait régulièrement mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne vis rien en particulier. Il faisait noir.

-Crétine de Cendrillon, entendis-je.

Mon esprit embrouillé par le sommeil se réveilla soudainement. Je n'étais pas dans une boîte de conserve j'étais dans les bras d'une idole qui m'insultait dans son sommeil. Puisant ma force je ne sais d'où je repoussai violemment Blanche-Neige hors de mon lit. Il tomba part terre en poussant un cri.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Hurla-t-il.

-Et toi alors ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit !

Il me regarda le visage exprimant de la colère. Puis il s'adoucit et éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Ça te fait rire Blanche-Neige ! Continuai-je de vociférer. T'es qu'un pervers !

-Mon petit bunyip tout va bien ? Questionna ma mère à travers ma porte.

-Saperliponouille ! M'exclamai-je. Pas un mot !

Je jetai ma couette sur le grand dadais qui était complètement hilare. J'entrouvis la porte et vit ma mère avec un masque vert boueux sur la tête. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un Raxacoricofallapatorian de Doctor Who _(NDA: pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce sont les aliens de l'épisode 4 de la saison 1)_.

-Tout va bien maman, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je suis juste tombée de mon lit.

Ma mère me regarda avec désolation.

-Ma pauvre enfant. Mars et Venus ne sont pas de ton côté. Ne t'en fais pas tout s'arrangera lorsque j'irai au temple shintoïste.

-Bien sûr, dis-je mon sourire figé.

Depuis le temps qu'elle en parlait. Ma mère partait le lendemain assez tôt... vu l'heure qu'il est, elle partira dans quatre heures pour la Chine.

-En fait mon petit picolaton, j'ai vu une paire de basket plutôt grande pour être la tienne.

Je suis vraiment dans la Barbamerde. Si ma mère découvre que j'ai servi de doudou à un mec elle allait agir en véritable mère et virer Blanche-Neige à coups de pieds au cul et m'obligera à me purifier dans la baignoire remplie de quelque fluide cosmique à la con.

-C'est de ma faute, inventai-je. J'étais avec les garçons pour faire des essaies et sans faire exprès j'ai embarqué une des paires de leurs chaussures. Je les ramènerais demain.

-Je te fais confiance ma Addanc. Je vais purifier ces chaussures.

Je trouvai bizarre d'associer le mot confiance à un castor maléfique celte mais passons.

-Bonne nuit maman, lançai-je avant de verrouiller la porte.

Yoongi sortit de sous la couette. Je le fusillai du regard. Il avait l'air de passer le moment le plus amusant de sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte.

-J'aimerai te virer de chez moi mais si ma mère te voit ce ne sera pas seulement mon arrêt de mort.

-Je peux être très discret tu sais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre à mon poignet droit. Trois heures du matin. Je soupirai.

-Je ne vais pas jeter dehors à cette heure-ci, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en appuyant ma tête contre ma porte. Tu es une star internationale.

-Au moins tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-En fait tu as quoi de prévu demain ? Demandai-je.

-Entraînement en danse et vocale.

-Tu ferai mieux de te reposer. Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai des papiers à trier, dis-je en désignant de la main la pile de feuilles qui recouvrait la sol tel un tapis.

J'eu énormément de mal à le convaincre de dormir. Finalement je n'eu pas le choix de jouer à nouveau les doudous. Cependant incapable de dormir quand je savais qu'il y avait un corps étranger dans mon précieux lit j'attendis que Blanche-Neige soit plongé dans un profond sommeil pour pouvoir m'éclipser de son étreinte. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'autres personnes que Fifi. Ça me génait beaucoup.

Je mis ma lampe frontale Drak Vador lego et m'occupai silencieusement de mes papiers assise par terre. Alors que je finissai de faire de mes dessins une jolie pile, des bras m'enveloppèrent. Je me figeai.

-Décidément tu n'écoutes jamais Flo, dit Yoongi d'une voix endormie.

Il s'était collé à mon dos et dormait la tête sur mon épaule. Il nous avait enroulé tout les deux dans ma couette. Je pense que je devrai le renommer Pot-De-Colle.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais à l'agence marchant telle une grand-mère de quatre-vingt-dix pleine de rhumatismes. J'avais des courbatures partout. Au moindre mouvement une douleur fulgurante traversa tous mes membres. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Pot-de-Colle ! Il s'était endormi et n'avais pas voulu me lâcher. Mais cette fois le gaillard me tenait tellement fort que je n'avais pas réussi à m'enfuir de ses bras. Dès que ma mère était partie et dès qu'il avait émergé je lui avais mis des biscuits dans le bec et je l'avais viré de chez moi après lui avoir enfoncé ma casquette rose sur la tête.

-Tu es allée à la salle de sport hier ? Me demanda le manager Hong en me croisant au détour d'un couloir.

-Non, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je n'avais plus de casquette de disponible. Ça craignait un max. la casquette noire attendait impatiemment que je la nettoie ainsi que la veste de Pot-De-Colle. Je m'en occuperai ce soir rentrant.

-Tiens toi droite on dirait une petite vieille, dit le manager Hong en me donnant une bourrasque dans le dos me faisant grimacer de douleur. Bon excuse-moi mais je dois aller voir les garçons.

Si seulement je pouvais transplaner. Et si je pouvais manger des nuages. Et aussi je pouvais être un verre de terre. Et surtout si je pouvais avoir une famille normale. Bah quoi ? J'avais le droit de rêver non ? Je retournai dans la réserve des vêtements des TXT. A chaque jour je devais réexaminer les vêtements vérifiant qu'ils étaient ok. Depuis deux jours les vêtements avaient la fâcheuse tendance à être déchirés, salis et souillés. Je devais tout rapporter au manager Hong et au directeur Kwang.

Une fois l'examen finit et ne trouvant rien d'anormal je retournai à mon plan de travail pour me pencher sur les nouvelles tenues. Dans quelques semaines les TXT étaient invités à une cérémonies de remises de prix. Je triturait le pendentif steampunk d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait mon crayon à papier dont je machouillai le bout. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me mis immédiatement au travail.

Absorbée par mes croquis pour les tenues de soirée de mes garçons j'ignorais totalement Tae Suk faire la roue tel un paon devant moi. Bientôt je dû m'interrompre en voyant l'heure défilée. Mark vint me chercher. Les TXT avait une séance de photo pour leur promo trois étages en dessous. Je le suivis en emmenant tout ce qui était utile.

-Ils ne seront pas seuls, dit Mark alors que nous disposions le matériel. Ils vont poser avec les BTS.

Un boom retentissant résonna dans la loge.

-T'es pas sérieux ? dis-je choqué, les brosses pour vêtements et les ceintures à mes pieds.

-Très sérieux. Tu as de la chance. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu vas voir les BTS au travail.

C'est sûr que j'avais énormément de chance. je me penchais avec beaucoup de mal pour ramasser mes bêtises.

-Pleins de filles tueraient pour être à notre place. Observer et prendre soin des TXT et des BTS en même temps.

Une minutes, à quel moment sur mon contrat était stipuler que je devais m'occuper de douze garçons ? Moi c'était juste les TXT, pas les BTS.

-Tu dois être excitée, non ? demanda Mark le regard d'un enfant devant sa sucrerie préférée.

-Oh joie, dis-je sans émotion alors que je donnais un coup de brosse sur l'épaule de la veste de Soo Bin.

Quelques minutes plus tard la loge fut envahi par d'autres stylistes et maquilleurs. J'avais bien raison. Je n'avais pas à m'occuper de sept garçons en plus des miens. cependant je sentis une certaine différence entre les deux groupes. Ils étaient cinq pour les sept BTS alors que nous nous étions deux pour cinq garçons. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre notre duo et l'équipe des BTS. Une rivalité dont Mark et moi n'avions que faire. Mark parce qu'il ne le voyait pas, moi parce que j'en avais rien à faire. Nous étions salement regardés et traités comme des sous-merdes. À force d'habitude ça ne me faisait plus rien.

Les BTS et les TXT arrivèrent aussi discret qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros. Plus précisément se fut les BTS qui créèrent le plus de tapages. Les TXT semblèrent ailleurs. Se fut à peine s'ils me saluaient. D'ordinaire il y avait toujours Henning Kai qui me prenait la main en sautillant comme un lapin et Beom Gyu qui blablatait sur ce qu'il avait vu sur Netflix la veille. Je les aidais à les habiller correctement tandis que Mark arrangeait leur coiffure. Je faisais un nœud papillon à Tae Hyun. Il avait le regard triste et perdu.

-Tout va bien Tae Hyun ? Demandai-je doucement.

Il sembla me voir et fit un sourire.

-Je peux avoir un câlin énergisant ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Ses yeux implorèrent de l'aide. Je sais que j'avais pour principe de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres mais je ne pouvais ignorer un appel à l'aide. Je lui fis un signe de la tête. Aussitôt il me serra dans ses bras. Il me serrait très fort comme Pot-de-Colle cette nuit. Pourtant ce n'était de la même façon. Alors que Pot-de-Colle ne voulait pas me lâcher comme si j'étais son doudou, il me tenait fermement entre ses bras, Beom Gyu, lui, était tremblant. Je tapotai doucement son dos en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi. Les autres garçons s'habillaient et se laissaient faire par Mark. Les BTS amusaient la galerie. Sauf un. Je croisais le regard du plus jeune des BTS. Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je vis dans son regard des interrogations.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

_**PDV Yoongi**_

Grrrr ça m'énervait. C'était à peine si ce roseau hirsute nous avait regardé. M'avait à peine regarder. On avait quand même passé le nuit ensemble, merde ! Bon d'accord on avait seulement dormi et à cause de moi elle semblait avoir prit cent ans. Mais franchement on n'était plus des inconnus. On avait déjà passé la nuit ensemble même si c'était enfermés dans une pièce secrète.

Elle nous avait à peine accordé un regard, son attention complètement tournée vers les juniors. Et pour couronner le tout ce grand dadais de Tae Hyun l'avait prit dans ses bras et ne semblait pas être prêt à la laisser faire son travail.

-Dis Yoonyoon, dit Taetae m'obligeant à détourner mon regard de cette vision d'horreur.

-Oui Tae ?

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas nous dire où tu es passé la nuit dernière ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais chez un ami pour me cacher des armys.

-Tae Hyun je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ? Aboya le manager Hong.

Le manager des TXT avait tendance à devenir stresser lors de tournage et autres. Tae Hyun avait laissé Cendrillon refaire son nœud papillon.

-Hé ho !

Tae agitait sa main devant moi.

-Tu es train de devenir comme Kookie !

-Hein ?

Nam me donna un coup léger à l'arrière de la tête.

-On se réveille Min l'Immobile, dit-il.

-Arrête de fixer Flo, continua Jin Eomma. Elle va te prendre pour un pervers.

-Pfff, c'est pas comme si elle faisait attention, marmonnai-je.

En plus elle pense déjà que j'en suis un.

-Oh, dit Hopie en m'étreignant. Mais c'est que notre Agust D a eu un gros coup de cœur pour ma Sauveuse.

-Les garçons de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna le manager Choi.

Nous nous redressions.

-Rien du tout, nous mentîmes en chœur.

Il nous regarda pas du tout convaincu. En même temps, mieux valait éviter de discuter d'amour même pour rigoler devant le manager ou le directeur Kwang. Ils nous sermonneraient au sujet de futurs scandales.

La séance photo se passa étonnement bien. J'avais réussi à exorciser de mes pensées cette emmerdeuse de Cendrillon et Kook semblait être revenu sur Terre. Les TXT étaient eux aussi au meilleur de leur forme extérieure. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où the God of Destruction refit soudainement surface en déchirant par inadvertance la veste de Tae Hyun. Le manager Hong envoya immédiatement Flo en chercher une autre alors qu'elle buvait je ne sais quelle boisson.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? Dit impatiemment le photographe en tapotant du pied.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Flo était partie. Elle n'aurait pas dû mettre plus de cinq minutes pour prendre la veste dans la loge, revenir et l'ajuster à son précieux garçon. Quelqu'un se proposa d'aller la chercher.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Des cris retentirent de toute part. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Le manager Choi arrêta un assistant qui avait son portable à l'oreille complètement paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-La styliste des TXT, dit-il affolé. Elle ne respire plus.

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Nous échangions un regard avec les garçons et coururent là où se condensait les gens. Il fallut jouer des coudes et des pieds pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient tous. Allongée les yeux fermés, du sang sortant de sa bouche, Flo était immobile. Mark Won la secouait pour essayer de la ramener à elle mais rien. Je me précipitai à ses côtés.

-Flo, c'est pas drôle réveille-toi ! Sanglotait Mark.

-Hé Cendrillon debout, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en prenant sa main inerte.

Sa main était froide comme d'habitude.

-Hé ma princesse, chuchotai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Réveille-toi.

-Attends Yoongi, fit Nam.

Il posa sa main sur le cou de Flo. Il mit ensuite sa main devant son nez.

-C'est la merde, dit-il en joignant ses mains. Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Il commença un massage cardiaque. Il appuyait fort sur le cœur de ma petite Princesse.

-Vous avez prévenus les secours ? Dit Taetae affolé en mettant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Ils sont en bas, ils arrivent, dit le manager Hong.

Peu de temps après Flo fut emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Personne à part Mark fut autoriser à l'accompagner. Je déteste le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui ! Merde alors j'avais des envies de meurtres.

-Yoongi ? Fit doucement Taetae en s'agrippant à moi par derrière. Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu vas assassiner quelqu'un.

-Pffff, râlai-je. Pourquoi ce n'est pas nous qui l'accompagnons ? C'est nous qui l'avons vu en première.

-Bon les garçons, dit le manager Choi, il est temps de reprendre.

-Mais et la styliste Flo ? Interrogea Nam.

-D'après Mark elle est hors de danger. Maintenant au travail.

Hors de danger. Elle était hors de danger. Un immense sourire éclaira mon visage. J'irai la voir à la fin de la journée. Les TXT avaient du mal à rester concentrer. Jungkook était encore en pleine réflexion.

Dès que la séance photo prit fin je fonçai droit à l'hôpital. Je vis Mark dans le hall visiblement en train de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Mark, l'interpellai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Mark releva les yeux et me vit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour me reconnaître à travers ce masque et la casquette rose que m'avait prêtée Flo la veille.

-Yoongi, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens pour Flo. Comment elle va ?

-J'ai déjà appelé l'agence pour les prévenir.

-Je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Elle va bien maintenant. Elle est endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Mark baissa encore plus d'un ton.

-Apparemment elle a été empoisonnée. La police est partie en direction de l'agence.

-EMPOISONNÉE ! M'exclamai-je.

-Chut, il me donna une tape. Évite de te faire repérer.

-Je peux aller la voir ?

-Vas-y. Chambre 415.

Je toquai à la porte et n'attendant pas de réponse j'ouvris. Flo plus pâle que d'habitude était profondément endormie dans un lit. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à par le tuyau qu'elle avait sous le nez et une perfusion. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et pris sa main gauche. De l'autre main je caressais ses cheveux.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toute.

Je me tournai et vit le psychiatre Shim. Il m'avait suivi pendant plusieurs années.

-Docteur Shim, dis-je étonné en abaissant mon masque.

-Oh Yoongi, dit-il également surpris de me voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la chambre de Cendrillon ?

Le docteur eut un sourire en coin. Il remonta sa paire de lunettes sur le nez.

-Ainsi c'est toi la Blanche-Neige qui énerve tant cette miss.

-Pardon ? Qui énerve qui ? Et d'ailleurs comment savez-vous qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ?

-Simple déduction.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Répétai-je.

Le psychiatre perdit son sourire.

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis son psychiatre pour le même problème que toi il y a quelques temps.

-Pardon ?

Je reportai mon regard sur le visage endormi de Cendrillon.

-Je ne devrais pas en parler, soupira le docteur Shim en prenant place de l'autre côté de Flo. Mais elle m'inquiète beaucoup.

-Elle est dépressive ? Demandai-je en reprenant la main de la jeune fille et en la caressant délicatement.

-Elle l'a été. Elle a même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours quand elle avait six et quinze ans. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé d'où venait les cicatrices à son poignée gauche ?

Je retournai la main fine et vit en effet plusieurs marques témoignant des scarifications que s'était infligées Flo. Je me mis à trembler.

-Elle s'est fait ça à six ans ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle a été victime d'harcèlement scolaire assez rude et elle se battait souvent. Néanmoins je soupçonne qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus grave derrière son attitude. Elle ne s'ouvre pas. Elle aide les autres quand on lui demande mais elle ne demande jamais d'aide. Elle rejette toute main tendue. Et elle craint la foule quand elle s'intéresse à elle. En fait en y réfléchissant c'est différent de toi. Yoongi je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à elle. S'il te plaît ne la laisse pas sombrer. La prochaine fois qu'elle attente à sa vie pourrait lui être fatale.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

_**PDV Floireans**_

La vache j'avais super mal à la poitrine. Ma tête était lourde. Mes membres en compote. Et mon cerveau en bouilli. J'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un s'était amusé à danser la java sur ma poitrine. Ma langue était pâteuse et j'avais l'estomac désespérément vide.

J'ouvris les yeux et me fis agresser par la lumière céleste du lieu que je détestais le plus au monde. L'hôpital. L'odeur de désinfection me dégoûtait.

-Miss Floïransé Saounié.

Je déteste mon nom et encore plus quand il est écorché de la sorte.

-Je suis le médecin Bang. Je m'occupe de vous. Vous avez été empoisonnée par un agent mutagène. Vous êtes hors de danger. Nous avons effectué un lavege d'estomac et filtrer artificiellement votre sang. Vous allez vous sentir nauséeuse quelques temps. Vous avez maintenant besoin de repos. Vous pourrez sortir dans cinq jours.

-Empoisonnée ? Dis-je en me redressant difficilement sur mes coudes. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est justement ce que nous aimerions vous demander, me dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années accompagné d'une femme qui devait être sa junior. Inspecteur Oh et inspectrice Kim. Nous enquêtons sur votre tentative de meurtre.

-Tentative de meurtre ? Répétai-je perdue. Qui pourrait vouloir me tuer ?

-C'est justement ce pourquoi nous enquêtons. Nous avons des raisons de croire que votre empoisonnement est lié aux différents sabotages dont ont été victime le groupe pour lequel vous êtes styliste. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de votre empoisonnement.

Je réfléchis. C'était dure. Ma tête était douloureusement.

-J'ai préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour les TXT avec mon collègue Mark... on partageait la loge des BTS donc il y avait aussi leur équipe... j'ai aidé les TXT à se préparer... Je surveillai d'un œil leur séance avec Mark... on m'a donné un chocolat viennois... on m'a dit de chercher une chemise de rechange... je l'ai prise... et... et... j'ai eu mal à la poitrine... je n'arrivai plus à respirer et voilà.

-Le labo nous a confirmé que le poison se trouvait dans votre boisson. Qui vous l'a donné ?

J'avais beau réfléchir, me creuser la tête mais tout ce que j'y gagnais était un horrible mal de tête.

-Je... je ne m'en souviens plus... Mark pourrait vous le dire...

-Il était occupé à retoucher le maquillage des TXT. Bon merci mademoiselle pour votre coopération. Voici ma carte. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou s'il y a quelque chose qui vous revient prévenez-nous. Bon rétablissement.

Les inspecteurs sortirent. Le docteur Bang s'approcha de moi et vérifia la perfusion.

-Docteur, dis-je en me laissant tomber tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Je... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal à la poitrine ?

Le docteur Bang laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque sur votre lieu de travail. Une bonne âme vous a fait un massage assez efficace. Vous savez un massage est un bon massage cardiaque si des côtes sont fêlés. Votre ami vous a cassé une côte. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je vous ai prescrit des antidouleurs.

-Une côte cassée ? Mon ami ? Mark ?

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait le massage mais vous pourrez le remercier. Grâce à lui vous êtes encore parmi nous.

Peu de temps après le médecin parti et le docteur Shim déboula dans ma chambre.

-Alors, Miss Flo, tu te sens comment ?

-A merveille, dis-je sombrement. Et vous ?

-J'ai fais une découverte assez amusante à ton sujet hier.

-Vraiment ?

-Aujourd'hui, on devait avoir une séance et si on la faisait maintenant.

Si je n'avais pas mal au buste j'aurai haussé des épaules. Je me contentai je fixer le plafond blanc avec des tâches foncées.

-Bien. Et si tu me parlais de ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

-La fatigue.

-Pourquoi es-tu fatiguée ?

-A cause de vous.

Il lâcha un rire. Il m'énervait de plus en plus.

-Tu t'es fais des amis n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il me semblait que tu avais pour principe de ne pas mentir quand je te posais des questions.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Pourtant tu as eu de la visite pendant que tu étais inconsciente hier. Ce Mark Won.

-Un collègue gentil, dis-je.

-Ces garçons dont tu t'occupes, les TXT.

-Ils sont aussi gentils.

-Les BTS...

-Des pots de colle, dis-je en fermant les yeux. Mais comment savez-vous qui est venus ?

-J'ai demandé au docteur Bang et j'ai vu un de tes amis.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'à part Fifi je n'avais pas d'amis même si je m'en approchais avec Mark. Le docteur Shim me cassa les oreilles avec d'autres questions plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il m'avait confié qu'il pensait que j'avais tenté de me suicider. Sérieusement j'avais autre chose à foutre pour tenter de mettre fin à mes jours même si l'envie ne me manquait pas certains jours.

Ma mère squatta également ma chambre. Elle avait déboulé dans ma chambre en me versant des graines de genévrier sur la tête et en chantant des formules magiques qui devaient être du japonais. Ma mère avait écourté son séjour dans ce temple au Japon dès qu'on l'avait prévenue que j'avais atterrit à l'hôpital.

Ma mère me fit boire trois jus de je ne sais quoi, quatre soupe d'autres trucs immangeables et manger cinq pâtes d'un truc que n'importe quelle personne sensée ne laisserait jamais entrer dans son estomac. J'en eu ma claque quand ma mère commença à faire ami-ami avec le docteur Shim qui semblait approuver toutes les conneries qu'elle babillait. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais supplié le docteur Bang pour me laisser sortir au bout de trois jours au lieu de cinq. J'avais pris sur moi la douleur fulgurante que je ressentais à l'abdomen, pour me mettre à genoux. Le docteur Bang eut pitié de moi et ainsi après une batterie d'examens j'étais de retour à la maison dans ma chambre inaccessible à ma mère.

Ma chambre était telle que je l'avais laissée la nuit où ce crétin de Blanche-Neige était venue. Ma couette était roulée par terre. Ma belle pile de feuilles que j'avais faite avait été réduite en un tas de chiffons froissés bon pour la poubelle. Sur ma chaise il y avait toujours la veste et la casquette de Pot-De-Colle. Il faut que je m'en occupe. Avec un cri de douleur étouffé je me laissait tomber sur mon lit dénué de couverture.

Don't Jump de Tokio Hotel résonna dans ma chambre. Avec beaucoup de mal j'extirpait mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean et décrochais.

-Mon dieu Flo qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama affolée Fifi.

-Rien, dis-je en soupirant.

Mauvaise idée j'avais encore plus mal.

-Comment ça rien ? Ta mère m'a appelée pour me dire que tu venais de sortir de l'hôpital. Tu es chez toi ? Je peux passer si tu veux.

-Pas la peine. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Et toi Fifi comment se passe ton séjour à Séoul ?

Elle me parla de sa visite dans une galerie d'art moderne, d'une soirée cocktail où elle avait vu les héritiers et les proprios de grandes entreprises et du concert de Exel ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. J'étais à moitié assommée par les anti-douleurs et n'écoutai que d'une oreille tout son blabla.

-Oh fait ! Loïc m'a appelée ! C'est vrai que tu lui as renvoyé le cadeau qu'il t'a fait ?

-Hum, fis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas être liée à lui, dis-je de plus en plus doucement. Fifi je crois que je vais raccrocher je suis fatiguée.

-Repose-toi bien ma Flo. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit préviens moi. Je suis là encore trois semaines !

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais déjà plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Travailler quand vous avez le sentiment que votre poitrine reçoit un coup de couteau à chaque respiration était une torture. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir mis 1000 ans pour me rendre à mon bureau dans mon département.

-Oh mais n'est-ce pas ma belle étrangère, attaqua sans préambule Tae Suk en s'approchant de moi alors que je venais de m'asseoir douloureusement à mon bureau.

Je l'ignorai et sortis mon carnet où je croquais les tenues de soirée des TXT pour dans quelques semaines.

-Tu sais une jeune fille adorable comme toi qui vient de sortir de l'hôpital ne devrait pas se remettre tout de suite à travailler. Surtout pour confectionner des tenues pour des hommes devant son futur mari.

-Mon travail est de confectionner des vêtements et pas de me faire draguer par un mec relou, marmonnai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Je sentis Tae Suk se tendre à mes côtés.

-Flo ! S'exclama Mark qui venait d'entrer dans notre work space.

Il posa devant moi un panier garnis très jaune et très citronné. Il y avait tout un tas de paquets de friandises au citron et une boisson pétillante.

-Le directeur Kwang m'a dit que tu t'étais échappée de l'hôpital. Ça m'arrange. Comme ça je n'ai pas à t'emmener ça là bas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en regardant le panier.

-Un cadeau de rétablissement de la part des BTS. Ils me l'ont donné tout à l'heure avant de partir pour une émission. Comment tu te sens ?

Je levai ma tête dénuée de toute couleur à cause de ma côte cassée et le regardais d'un air fatiguée. Malgré tout je lui fis un doux sourire.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Pas de soucis. J'avais prévu de te rendre visi...

-Non pas ça, le coupai-je en secouant ma main. Merci de m'avoir sauvée même si tu m'as pétée une côte.

Mark sembla perdu quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi je parlais et éclata d'un grand rire.

-Ha ha ha. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvée mais Kim Namjoon ! C'est plutôt lui que tu dois remercier !

-Kim... Namjoon, répétai-je lentement. Le mec des BTS c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

Oui le mec qui avait ronflé sur mon épaule. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur mon visage. J'arrachai une feuille vierge de mon carnet et me mis au travail.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

_**PDV Yoongi**_

Ce que m'a révélé le docteur Shim ne cessait de me venir en tête. Je ne pouvais enlever de mon esprit le poignet décharné de ma petite Cendrillon. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer à six ans en train de s'ouvrir les veines et recommencer neuf ans après. Elle paraissait depuis le début si frêle mais après l'avoir vu ainsi allongée elle paraissait encore plus fragile. Une envie de la protéger de ce monde dégeulasse m'envahissait de plus en plus.

-Alors notre petit Yoongi remplis d'amour a encore la tête auprès de cette petite styliste.

Je fusillai du regard Jiminie. Nous étions dans notre salle de danse entrain de s'entraîner. La veille Jin avait confié à l'ami de Flo le panier repas que nous avions choisi pour ma petite princesse.

-Tiens en parlant de Flo, intervint Nam. Le manager Choi m'a dit que la police avait peut êtreune piste quant à l'empoisonneur.

-Vraiment ? Dit Jungkookie qi semblait pour la première fois depuis des semaines être redescendu sur Terre. Et ils ont dit qui c'était ?

-Non, répondit Nam trop heureux que Kook s'intéressait pour une fois à eux. Notre manager m'a dit qu'il y avait un policier en faction dans l'agence qui veille sur les TXT et sur leur équipe. La police est persuadée que se serait unanti-fan des TXT qui est à l'origine de tout.

-C'est complètement dingue comme histoire, dit Jin en buvant de l'eau. Jusqu'à tuer la styliste pour arrêter le groupe. J'imagine que Flo ne va revenir de si tôt.

-En fait elle est déjà revenue, dit Taetae. Je l'ai croisée ce matin. Floflo discutait avec un gard de son département. Elle ne m'a pas vue alors que je lui ai fait de grands signes.

-Quelle petite insolente, grognai-je en croisant les mains. Ne pas saluer ses aînés. Elle a été mal élevée.

-Daddy Suga t'emballe pas, rit Taetae. Floflo n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler à quique se soit. Elle se tenait l'abdomen et n'arrêtait pas de souffler devant son collègue.

-Elle se tenait l'abdomen ? Répéta Jin intrigué.

-J'ai demandé à Mark ce qu'elle avait, dit Taetae avec une once de malice dans sa voix. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause de...

-De... nous fîmes en nous approchant de Taetae.

Mais il ne le dit pas. Il nous regardait un par un visiblement heureux d'voir si graçons suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Aller ! Se plaignit Jiminie en gonflant les joues. Accouche !

-Nam Hyung ! S'exclama Taetae en pointant son doigt dans la poitrine de Nam.

-Moi ? Dit notre leader perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore.

-Bon les gars ça suffit maintenant, dit le manager Choi en tapant dans ses mains. Votre chorégraphe est là.

Notre pause était malheureusement terminée. Nous reprîmes avec plus de passion et de ferveur notre entraînement. Nous répétions pour une nouvelle chanson. J'entendi vaguement quelqu'un toquer à la porte tout doucement malgré la musique dont le volume avait été poussé au maximum.

-Bon cinq minutes de pause, déclara le chorégraphe.

En nous tournant vers nos bouteilles d'eau,je me figeai sur place. En plaine conversation avec notre manager Choi, il y a avait ma douce et magnifique princesse moins pâle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Son regard n'avait pas du tout celui qu'aurait une personne venant de se faire empoisonner. Il y avait de l'amusement. Je remarquai immédiatement que Flo portait un blazer neuf bien qu'il était en parti trempé sûrement par la pluie qui tombait drue depuis ce matin sur Séoul. Ça lui donnait un air d'étudiante à cause de sa chevelure indomptable reliée en une queue de cheval en partie mouillée. Elle tenait deux sacs dans sa main. Je vis Flo trembler et qui se tenait l'abdomen en tentant de dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait mal à la poitrine.

Nam...

Merde alors. En lui faisant le massage cardiaque Nam avait dû péter une côte ou une connerie du genre. Quelle idée de laisser le God of the Destruction faire un massage cardiaque.

-Floflo ! S'écria Taetae en voyant Cendrillon.

Il se précipita vers elle mais le manager Choi le stoppa dans son élan pour l'enlacer.

-Taehyung, ne t'approche pas, la styliste Flo est encore souffrante.

Taetae fit une moue enfantine.

-Taehyung c'est ça ? Dit doucement Flo.

Est-ce que sa voix avait toujours été si mignonne ?

-Oh excuse-moi ! Je ne me suis jamais correctement présenté, dit Taetae. Je suis Kim Taehyung !

-Enchanté Kim Taehyung, dit-elle avec un sourire qui retourna mon estomac.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore ?

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jin.

-Ca va, dit-elle mentant sur son état physique.

Avait-elle toujours été aussi courageuse ?

-Tu es venue nous voir par toi même ? S'étonna Jiminie.

-Oui, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis venue pour trois choses.

-On t'écoute, dit Nam.

-D'abord merci à tous pour le panier et d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire. Je vous promet de penser au vôtre.

Pourquoi le mien n'est que dans huit mois ?

-C'est normale ! S'exclama Jin. Après tout tu es celle en qui ont le plus de confiance les TXT !

Cet adorable petit chaton français balaya la réplique d'une main.

-J'ai encore deux trucs à vous dire.

Je la vis faire une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt je m'inquiétais.

-Flo, lui dis-je en m'approchant. Tu veux une chaise pour t'asseoir ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Cendrillon me regarda dans un premier temps étonnée puis son regard affichait une méfiance. Bah quoi ? Je n'avais jamais été gentil avec elle ou quoi ?

-Non merci, dit-elle. Au fait tiens.

Elle me tendit l'un de ses deux sacs. Ses incroyables yeux verts étincelants transpercèrent mon cœur. Je sentis mon visage s'échauffer. Je pris la sac précipitemment et jetai un coup do' y avait ma veste et la casquette noire parfaitement lavées et repassées. Mon ventre se contracta.

Je crois que je devenais sérieusement malade.

-Namjoon, dit elle en détournant son regard vers le leader et en tendant le deuxième sac. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée. C'est un petit quelque chose pour toi.

-Tu es trop gentille Flo,dit Nam. Il ne fallait pas.

-J'insiste, dit elle en lui fourrant le sac dans les mains. Je ne savais pas comment te remercier alors voilà. J'espère qu'il te fera rire. Je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes. Ce n'est pas beau.

Nous la regardions tous étonnés par sa remarque. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait ce genre de truc avec nous. Pris d'une bouffée de courage ou de stupidité mélangé à ma grande nervosité je démandai.

-Tu... ça te dit de dînner avec nous un de ces quatre ?

Elle me regarda dans une totale expression d'incompréhension.

-Désolée, dit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis.

Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire et avant que j'ai pu renouveler ma demande, Cendrillon reçu un appel qui avait l'air urgent. J'entendis parfaitement le manager Hong lui hurler quelque chose dans les oreilles complètement paniqué.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle agitée. Je dois y aller. Bon travail.

Elle s'inclina difficilement et s'eclipsa de notre salle. Les garçons étaient toujours morts de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je passablement énervé de leur comportement.

-Yoongi, rit Hopie, tu étais si nerveux que ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut le comprendre, ajouta Jiminie. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on reçoit quelque chose de la fille qu'on aime.

-Hein ?

-Yoongi, éclaira ma lanterne Jin. Tu as utilisé le dialecte de Daegu. La pauvre elle n'a rien compris. N'oublie pas qu'elle vient de France et qu'elle n'a appris que le coréen classique si je puis dire.

Et merde. Elle avait dû me prendre pour un parfait imbécile première classe.

Dès que cette bande de chacals se fut enfin calmée, Nam ouvrit le sac et en extirpa un tee-shirt gris avec écrit dessus « je ne ronfle pas, je rêve que je roule en Harley Davidson ».

-Cette enfant est vraiment trop adorable, s'attendrit Nam à mon plus grand déplaisir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Blanche-Neige était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Il m'avait proposée une chaise... non mais genre le mec qui m'insulte de roseau hirsute à chaque fois que je le croise avait eu soudainement un excès de gentillesse. À moins était-ce une hallucination provoquée par les anti-douleurs. Je ne sais pas trop.

Je rejoignis le manager Hong aussi vite que ma côte cassée me le permettait. Il était dans le bureau du président Park.

-Ma chère Floïransé Saounié ! S'exclama le président en me faisant asseoir. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginer que cette anti-fan s'en prenne à notre styliste.

-Cette anti-fan ? Répétai-je. Vous la connaissez ? Vous savez qui c'est ? Vous étiez au courant ? Vous l'avez dit à la police ?

-Du calme, dit le président avec un grand sourire. La police est au courant depuis quelques temps déjà. On ne connait pas son identité. Nous savons juste que cette personne n'est pas une anti-fan des TXT à proprement parler. Mais plus une fan des BTS qui ne supporte pas que l'agence est formée il y a quelques semaines un nouveau groupe.

-Comme tu l'as remarquée, continua le manager Hong, cette personne s'attaque au matériel des TXT. Au moment de l'enregistrement de leur premier single, la salle d'enregistrement avait été endommagée. Ce fut le début de toute une série de sabotage. Généralement elle s'en prend au matériel. C'est assez étonnant par ailleurs qu'elle s'en prenne à quelqu'un et à la styliste.

-Cette... antifan, dis-je, ne s'en était pas pris à celle que je remplace ?

-Non. Dit le président Park. Je n'aurai jamais imaginée qu'elle s'en prenne à notre petit génie !

-Oh génial, un taré veut ma peau, marmonnai-je en français.

Mais dans quelle histoire je m'étais fourrée, moi ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était urgent ? Demandai-je au manager Hong. Visiblement c'est juste pour papoter que vous m'avez fait venir.

Le président Park eut un sourire. Quelqu'un toqua. La secrétaire du président déposa trois tasses de cafés sur la table basse devant les fauteuils.

-Le café refroidi vite, dit le manager Hong.

Sérieux ? Il m'avait appelé d'urgence pour prendre le café ! C'était n'importe quoi. En plus je n'aime pas le café !

Après avoir ingurgité la boisson amère, je déambulais telle un zombie juqau'à la salle des vêtements des TXT. Je devais préparer les tenues pour le passage dans une émission de variété pour cette fin de journée et récupérer de quoi faire les tenues de soirées. J'avais eu l'approbation du directeur Kwang. En m'approchant de la salle j'entendis des reniflements. Il y avait quelqu'un. Il me semblait que la porte était fermée à clé. Peu de personne a accès à cette salle.

Avec appréhension j'ouvris la porte. Dans un coin de la pièce je vis une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même prise de soubresauts. Je m'approchais et reconnu le garçon qui sanglotait.

-Yeon Jun, murmurai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'aîné des TXT leva vers moi des yeux larmoyants. Son regard appelait à l'aide. Oubliant ma côte cassée je me précipitai vers lui. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Yeon Jun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Yeon Jun s'agrippa à mon blazer encore légèrement mouillée par le déluge de ce matin. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il était épuisé. Je lui tapotai le dos comme j'avais déjà vu faire la nounou de Fifi.

-Je... j'ai... juste besoin de me reposer. S'il... te plaît ne dit rien aux autres...

-D'accord, lui murmurai-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Ma côte manifesta son mécontentement d'avoir un poids dessus. Je n'en tins pas rigueur. Le plus important était ce petit chaton perdu.

-Yeon Jun, lui dis-je doucement en lui frottant le dos, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je... c'est la pression, pleura-t-il. Les nerfs qui lâchent... Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça... ils s'appuient sur moi... ils ne peuvent pas me voir faible.

-Je te comprends, dis-je d'une voix cassée par la douleur. Mais tu as le droit de recharger tes batteries. Tu comprends ? Ne fais pas comme moi. Repose-toi sur quelqu'un de confiance.

Il se sera plus contre moi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de nous. Dit soudainement Yeon Jun passant ses bras dans mon dos.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Souris-je malgré la douleur.

-A cause de ce qui t'es arrivée. Je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes.

Mon cœur fondit. Mes joues s'échauffèrent. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me suppliait de rester auprès de lui. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis indispensable pour n'importe qui. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi. Mes parents s'étaient même séparés par ma faute. Personne ne m'avait jamais accordée la moindre importance. Pour Fifi j'étais seulement une gentille fifille qui disait oui à tout et qui était là pour la soutenir sans jamais me demander ce que moi je ressentais. Elle pouvait aisément trouver quelqu'un d'autres pour remplir cette tâche.

-Je n'ai pas de raison de te quitter toi et tes amis.

-Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, dit-il en s'accrochant comme un bébé s'accrochant à sa maman koala.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que son comportement était celui d'une personne qui avait les nerfs qui lâchaient seulement à cause de la pression en tant qu'idole de Kpop. Certes ce n'était un secret pour personne que c'était un métier très difficile et épuisant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. C'était un véritable appel à l'aide silencieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous protéger tous les cinq du mieux que je le peux, murmurai-je.

Mais les protéger de quoi ? Maintenant que j'y pensais j'avais déjà remarqué des petits signes étranges dans le comportement de mes garçons.

J'avais Yeon Jun dans les bras depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il semblait enfin s'apaiser. Il m'avait lâchée et avait juste sa tête posé sur mon épaule. Il avait attrapé ma main gauche. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps de se recharger.

Don't Jump raisonna dans la salle.

-Quelle plaie, râlai-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

Je vis que c'était un appel de Fifi. Je décrochais.

-Fifi, dis-je aussitôt en français, ce n'est pas le mo..

-DEMAIN ON SORT ! Hurla-t-elle dans mon oreille.

-On sort où ?

-Je t'embarque pour une soirée avec les grands de ce monde. Je viendrais te chercher à Big Hit à dix-huit heures !

-Dix-huit heures, tu dis ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je finirai vers vingt heures.

-Mais tu ne peux me faire ça ! Tu dois absolument venir !

-Ecoute Fifi tes histoires de grandes soirées mondaines ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je dois m'occuper des garçons et ramener les tenues...

-C'est bon tu as gagné. Je viendrai à vingt heures ! De toute façon la soirée commence à Vingt-et-une heure.

J'eu un sourire en coin.

-Et tu comptais me faire faire quoi pendant trois heures ?

-Te préparer ! T'aider à mettre cette sublime robe que je t'ai offerte et à te rendre la plus jolie aux yeux du monde.

-Pffff.

-A demain Flo !

Elle raccrocha.

-C'était important ? Demanda Yeon Jun.

-Rien d'alarmant, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges. Des traces de larmes maculaient ses traits fins.

-Attends-moi là, lui dis-je en me levant difficilement.

-Attends je vais t'aider ! Dit-il en prenant mon bras. Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que tu étais blessée.

-Ce n'est rien. Reste ici deux minutes.

Je reviens deux minutes après avec des bonbons au citron que j'avais eu hier, une bouteille d'eau et des mouchoirs. Je dis à Yeon Jun de manger des sucreries pendant que je lui débarbouillais son visage avec des mouchoirs imbibés d'eau.

-Flo, me dit YeonJun, pourquoi tu es trempée.

-Jung Sora m'avait demandée d'aller la voir à la pause du déjeuner. J'avais oublié mon parapluie.

-Jung Sora noona ? La sœur de Hoseok Hyung.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi elle voulait te voir ?

-Me demander mon avis sur un truc. Tiens voilà tu ressembles enfin à une vraie star de Kpop.

YeonJun me fit un adorable sourire de petit chiot. Mon cœur fondit complètement. Je me mis à lui caresser la tête comme je le faisais avec les lapins de mon voisin à Elsamaa.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

_**PDV Yoongi**_

-Yoongi ! Ce n'est pas vrai d'être aussi dans la lune ! Commença à s'énerver Nam.

Cela faisait cinq fois que je ratais ma partie de la chanson. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma partie rap. Pourtant nous devions nous entraîner. Nous devions toujours être au top pour nos fans. Seulement je ne savais pas pourquoi mais toute mon attention était tournée vers une certaine jeune Française devant qui je m'étais ridiculisée plus tôt dans l'après-midi.ça n'arrêtait pas de tourner encore et toujours dans mon cerveau. Comment avais-je pu lui parler avec l'accent de Deagu ? Elle n'avait rien compris ! Mais en même temps sa petite frimousse de petit chaton perdu était trop adorable.

-YOONGI ! cria Hopie dans mes oreilles.

Je sursautai violemment.

-Yah ! M'exclamai-je en me tenant ma pauvre oreille agressée par Mr. Soleil. Ça ne va pas Hopie !

-Enfin tu es avec nous, dit Jin.

-Tu devrais arrêter de rêvasser comme ça à longueur de journée, dit Nam sérieusement.

-Je ne rêvasse pas ! Mentis-je en beauté.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, dit avec un ton emplis de sous entendu Hopie.

-Tu sais Yoongi, dit Jin, je sais qu'on ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de conversation mais il est évident que tu es complètement amoureux de Flo.

Mes joues chauffèrent.

-Mais... mais... je ne suis pas amoureux du roseau hirsute !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui m'énervait davantage.

-Tu parles en encore avec le dialecte de Daegu, dit Taehyung hilare.

-Ce n'est pas grave d'être amoureux, me donna une tape dans le dos Jiminie.

-Non, dit Jin. Il ne faut pas ça se sache. Sinon le directeur Kwang va nous faire la peau.

-Être amoureux ne doit pas t'empêcher de te concentrer, ajouta Nam.

Quoi que je dise ils étaient persuadés que j'avais des sentiments pour cette Cendrillon. Ce n'était pas parce que je pensais à elle constamment, que je m'inquiétais pour elle, que je voulais la protéger de tout, et la garder auprès de moi, que j'étais amoureux !

…

Oh putain. J'étais totalement atteint.

-Je ne pense pas que refouler ses sentiments soit la meilleure solution, dit Jiminie en tapotant son menton avec son index.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Nam. Il est hors de question de créer un scandale. Si les médias s'intéressent trop à nous ils vont découvrir cette histoire de saboteurs et la tentative de meurtre contre la styliste des TXT. En plus ils découvriront cette histoire de saseang infiltrés dans l'agence.

-Oui mais si Yoongi garde pour lui ses sentiments il sera encore plus à l'ouest que Jungkook.

-On m'a parlé ? Émergea soudainement Kookie de son voyage cosmique.

-Rendors-toi Kookie, dit amusé Jin.

Jungkook semblait vexé. Il gonfla ses joues et et croisa les bras. De mon côté j'étais sûr qu'on pouvait faire cuire des œufs sur les joues tellement elles étaient bouillantes.

Les paroles de Jiminie me tournaient dans la tête depuis maintenant de six heures. On était au milieu de la nuit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Jiminie avait raison je ne pouvais pas tout garder en moi. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer sur mes compositions. Je tournai la tête et mes yeux virent la casquette rose que m'avait prêtée ma petite Cendrillon.

Pffff. J'avais le cerveau complètement retourné. J'attrapai la casquette et la portai à bout de bras. Malgré l'obscurité je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer à quel point Flo était habile de ses mains.

Je soupirai fortement en laissant retomber la casquette. Quelque part dans la chambre à côté j'entendis un bruit de verre cassé. Sûrement Nam.

Elle était là seule. Ma Cendrillon était comme me l'avait dit Yeon Jun. Dans la salle de confection de vêtements et de costumes. Flo était assise au bord d'un tabouret haut en train d'enlever les saletés d'une veste blanche avec de superbes motifs floraux brodés dessus. Sur la grande table il y avait une autre veste rouge qui visiblement attendait patiemment que la styliste en herbe poursuive son travail.

La veste était magnifique. J'aimerai tellement porter quelque chose de sa création et faite avec ses mains expertes. Certes j'avais sa casquette. Mais ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'elle est brodée ce dragon dessus à dix ans pour me le donner onze ans plus tard. Flo n'avait pas de pouvoir de voyance. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas si elle l'avait pour de vrai, en voyant le comportement de sa mère originale.

Les doigts de fées de Flo survolaient la surface de la veste veillant à ne laisser aucune imperfection. Elle avait le bout du nez retroussé, les yeux plissés derrière une paire de lunettes carrée à monture noire. Ses cheveux avaient tenté d'être regroupés en un chignon mais il y en avait le tiers qui retombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Le bracelet que Tae et moi lui avions choisi ornait son fin poignet gauche. J'eu un pincement au cœur en me rappelant les cicatrices cachées dessous. Flo se tenait penchée vers le bas de la veste sûrement pour retirer une saleté tenace. Je vis le pendentif de Jin et Nam pendre.

Je m'approchai discrètement. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Dans coin de la pièce je vis la malle renfermant les tenues des TXT pour cette fin d'après-midi. Elle ne devait pas avoir le temps de repasser par leur salle pour prendre les vêtements.

Plus je m'approchai de ma bien aimée plus je sentais mon estomac se nouer. J'étais nerveux. Je ne savais pas comment Flo allait réagir à ma déclaration. Il ne me semblait pas que c'était aussi stressant de déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. D'après Jimin ça ira mieux si je me confessais. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée.

Bon le grand Agust D, le roi du swag ne va pas se dégonfler face à une fille gringalette qui ne savait pas ce qu'était le peigne, quand même !

Je triturais la casquette rose entre mes mains. J'hésitai encore.

Flo éternua en mettant son nez dans son tee-shirt Smaug et lâcha un petit gémissement en se tenant les côtes d'une main. Une seconde après, elle secoua sa tête et se pencha à nouveau sur son ouvrage.

Des papillons se formèrent dans mon ventre. Je devais lui dire. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui cacher. Sinon je sens que je vais le crier lors de l'interview de tout à l'heure, ce qui risquait de devenir assez gênant.

Je me gonflais de courage et m'avança jusqu'à elle.

Je mis la casquette sur la tête de sa propriétaire. Avec une adorable petite bouille étonnée elle posa ses mains sur son couvre-chef en se tournant vers moi.

-Oh Blanche-Neige, dit-elle doucement en se levant. Qu'est-ce que...

-Cette casquette a enfin retrouvée sa propriétaire, dis-je avec tendresse.

Toujours les mains sur la tête, Flo pencha sa tête sur la droite sans comprendre mes actions.

-Tu es sûr que tu va...

-Cette casquette, la coupai-je, c'est un peu comme le chausson de verre de Cendrillon qu'utilise le prince pour trouver sa princesse. N'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire. Tu es MA Cendrillon.

Elle semblait s'être figée sur place les mains toujours sur sa casquette. Sans que je puisse me retenir je posai mes lèvres chastement sur les siennes. L'instant de durait que quelques secondes mais pour moi cela sembla durer des heures. Un million de feux d'artifices explosèrent dans ma poitrine. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute je l'aimais plus que tout.

Floireans Saunier était ma Cendrillon.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé au juste ?

Je nettoyai la veste de Yeon Jun pour leur soirée. J'étais particulièrement absorbée par une tâche noire que je n'arrivais pas à faire partir. Apparemment c'était de l'encre. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir utilisé un stylo. Me demandant où je pouvais trouver une pierre ponce, un poids était apparue sur ma tête. C'était Blanche-Neige qui m'avait posé ma casquette sur la tête.

Il avait dit de drôles de trucs. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris son délire de conte de fée. Je n'avais pas compris non plus quand il avait mit ses mains chaudes sur mes joues. Mon cerveau s'était arrêté quand j'avais senti ses lèvres douces sur les miennes sèches. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil non plus quand il me sourit et me laissa seule dans la salle.

Saperliponouille, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de bouger ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à enlever cette sensation bizarre sur mes lèves ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette espèce de Blanche-Neige avait volé le premier baiser de Cendrillon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne savais pas où était la pierre ponce ?

-FLO !

Je sursautai. Mark venait de hurler dans mes oreilles.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien hanter les pensées de notre génie ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Personne, dis-je rapidement.

-Personne ? Répéta Mark.

C'était vraiment la barbamerde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tentai-je de changer de sujet.

-Oh le directeur Kwang veut te voir avant qu'on parte à KBS.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux affaires dont j'étais en charge.

-Laisse je vais m'en occuper, on se retrouve dans la voiture, sourit Mark.

-A tout à l'heure, dis-je avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

C'était perturbant je n'arrivais pas à enlever de mon esprit la sensation des lèvres de l'autre abruti sur les miennes ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me tourmente comme ça ? J'avais bien compris que j'étais une crotte de lièvre à ses yeux. Il avait prit le risque qu'on nous voit par ses fans de l'agence. Il voulait sûrement que ces tarées s'occupent de mon compte. Quel connard ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait ça deux minutes plus tard. Sinon je me serait fait charié par Mark. Non mais même on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça putain !

-Je suis vraiment inquiet pour la styliste So, entendis-je la voix du président Park.

La styliste So ? N'étais-ce pas celle que je remplaçais. D'après Mark elle avait démissionné mais il ne savait pas la raison. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je sortis mon téléphone et filmais discrètement la conversation entre le président Park et le directeur Kwang. Ils discutaient discrètement devant le bureau du président de l'agence. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas entrés ? Seul Dieu le sait.

-J'ai essayé de la voir le week-end dernier à Gwaneun mais sans succès. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite est un message à faire passer à la jeune Saunier.

Wow ! C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce pays qu'on prononçait correctement mon nom. C'était très bizarre. Je n'avais plus l'habitude.

-Que dit-il ?

-Rien de particulier. Juste de prendre soin des TXT et de faire attention à sa santé.

Le président Park semblait quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'autres ? Même concernant mon offre ? Reprit le président.

-Dès que je lui en ai parlé elle a balayé mes dires de la main en disant de faire attention à Saunier.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semble autant s'inquiéter pour la styliste Flo ? Vous lui avez dit quelque chose au sujet de la tentative de meurtre ?

-Rien du tout. L'information n'a pas fuitée et elle ne semblait pas au courant.

-Est-ce que la styliste So et Flo se sont déjà rencontrées ?

-Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, répondit le directeur Kwang. Saunier n'était jamais venue en Corée du Sud et la styliste So n'a pas bougé depuis qu'elle est partie.

-C'est fou cette histoire quand même. Il y a quelque chose de louche. Si elle s'inquiète autant pour la styliste Flo elle aurait dû accepter l'offre.

-En parlant de Saunier, dit soudainement le directeur. Elle en met du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Saperliponouille. Ils ne diront rien de plus. Cette histoire m'intriguait aussi beaucoup. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi est-ce que du jour au lendemain je m'étais retrouvé styliste pour un univers qui m'était totalement inconnu jusqu'alors. Je rangeai mon téléphone et arrivais comme une fleur devant les deux hommes.

-Ah Flo tu es là ! S'exclama le président en me voyant. Comment vas-tu ?

Je fis un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Bien bien. Demain on reçoit la visite de personnes très importantes, producteurs, réalisateurs et couturiers. Quand ils ont entendu parlé de l'immence succès qu'à rapporter le clip des TXT, ils ont absolument tenus à te rencontrer et discuter avec toi. C'est une merveilleuse opportunité qui s'offre à toi.

-Autrement dit, intervint le directeur Kwang, essaye de bien t'habiller. Montre que tu n'es pas seulement une adolescente pendant son job d'été.

Traduction : oublie le tee(shirt gothique et le jean délavé et arrange ta tignasse, ne nous fait as honte.

-Bon tu ferai bien d'y aller. Les TXT vont avoir besoin de leur styliste, dit avec un grand sourire le président Park en me laissant repartir.

Génial on m'avait fait venir juste pour me dire de ne pas être moi même devant des snobinards. Notez l'ironie.

Pendant que j'aidais Soo Bin à démêler ses cheveux qui s'étaient pris dans un bouton de sa chemise – ne me demandez pas comme il s'y est pris,moi même je n'en avais aucune idée- je repensais à la conversation que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment poser la question quant au départ de mon prédécesseur. Ce qui m'avait toujours intrigué et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne envisageant de travailler sur des costumes pour les expositions, les films et les pièces de théâtre de fantasy s'était retrouver styliste de tous les jours d'un groupe de musique à l'autre bout du monde. Par rapport à la démission de la styliste So ma question existentielle semblait dérisoire.

Trois heures plus tard j'étais toujours plongée dans mes réflexions. On était revenus de l'émission et je rangeais les vêtements à l'agence. J'avais croisé le policier en infiltration qui flânait au même étage. Il était chargé de veiller sur les affaires des TXT tout en essayant de déterminer qui sabotait et essayait de nuir au jeune groupe.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table de manière brutale. Vingt heures. Zut c'était l'heure d'y aller. Je verrouillai la porte et me dirigeais vers le hall. Fifi était sensé m'attendre à l'extérieur. J'ai bien dit sensé. Ce n'était pas gagné.

La conversation que j'avais entendue plus tôt entre le directeur Kwang et le président Park n'arrêtait de tourner dans ma tête. Cette mystérieuse stymiste So était encore plus insondable que le regard de Fluffy le chien de Fifi et croyez ce chien était empli de mystères pire que la zone 51 aux Etats-Unis.

-FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Je me figeais sur place. Je venais de pénétrer dans le hall quand une voix féminine que je ne connaissais que trop bien avait résonné. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je baissai la tête en enfonçant ma casquette rose profondément et me dépêchai droit vers cette fille aux cheveux roses dragués qui sautillait sur place en agitant grand la main. Derrière elle il y avait deux hommes robustes en costard noirs des lunettes de soleil et une oreillettes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se promenait avec des garde-du corps ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

-Oh ma petite Flo ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Je suis tellement contente de te présenter au monde ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Mais tu as maigri !

Elle me tenait à bout de bras et me regardait sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle s'attarda sur mon visage. Ele s'approcha énormément faisant que nos nezs se collaient presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante me demandant si elle n'aurait pas bu avant de venir.

-Je ne sais pas... il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi... dit elle en me relâchant et en se frottant le menton.

Soudain son air suspicieux se métamorphosa en une expression que j'avais vu quelques semaines auparavant à Paris. Un immense sourire. Des yeux brillants plus fort que la neige éclairé par le soleil et dieu sait que ça fait mal aux yeux. Un grand sourire idiot pire que quand elle est amoureuse figé. Les joues rougies d'excitation...

Je suivit son regard. Une boule au ventre se forma dans le creux de mon estomac. Saperliponouille les BTS étaient aussi dans le hall venant de finir leur journée ! Dès que mes yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Blanche-Neige qui avait un sourire encore plus abruti que celui de Fifi, je pris Fifi par les épaules et me cachais derrière elle. Fifi tourna son attention vers moi en sentant mes ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chaire.

-Aieuh! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Flo ?

-On doit y aller, lui dis-je expressément en la poussant vers la sortie tout en restant cachée derrière elle.

-Mais...

Je traînais Fifi à l'extérieur en nous éloignant le plus possible des BTS.

-Flo attends...

-Fifi, lui dis-je une fois dans sa voiture personnelle, comment c'est passé ta première fois ?

Fifi beugla. Les BTS sortirent de son esprit pour se concentrer sur les paroles incongrues que j'avais prononcées.

-NAON ! S'exclama Fifi. Tu veux dire que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Tu t'es envoyé en l'air...

-Oulà je t'arrête tout de suite, la stoppai-je en me rendant compte que Fifi avait quand même l'esprit mal placé. Je te parle de bisou pas de ce que à quoi tu penses, espèce de perverse.

-Tu as eu enfin ton premier baiser ?! Oh mon dieu avec qui ? Moi c'était avec...

-En fait, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appelé ça un baiser. C'était très bizarre.

-Tu vas tout me raconter pendant qu'on se prépare chez toi.

Pendant que Fifi s'acharnait sur ma tignasse avec un peigne qui avait besoin d'un dentier, je lui dis vite fait qu'un collègue sans dire qui m'avait embrassé sans prévenir alors qu'il passe son temps à m'embêter.

-Ma pauvre cruche, dit Fifi en tirant sur un nœud particulièrement coriace. Tu n'as jamais entendu ce dicton ? Qui aime bien, châtie bien ? Et puis toutes les plus belles histoires d'amour commence par une guéguerre de ce genre. Je ne t'aime pas, moi non plus. Mais je t''aime quand même...

-Je pense que tu regardes trop de comédie romantique, dis-je les dents serrées alors qu'elle s'évertuait à m'arracher les cheveux.

-Et toi tu n'en regarde pas assez. Écoute un beau gosse est attiré par toi très fortement et il fait tout pour que tu le remarques. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu n'es ps indifférente à son charme.

-Déjà je ne suis pas attirée par ce lunatique et ensuite comment peux-tu dire qu'il est beau gosse ?

-Parce que c'est obligé qu'il le soit pour que tu sois toute retourner telle que tu es.

Mais bien sûr...

-Ma chère petite à enfin eu son premier baiser ! Tu grandis enfin !

Elle était pire qu'une mère poule. C'était limite si je lui avait dit que j'allais me marier. Irrécupérable. Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si je lui avait dit que c'était l'un de ses précieux BTS adorés qui m'avait sauté dessus inexplicablement.

-Quoique c'est un peu dommage qu'il soit arrivé avant, dit Fifi songeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa torture.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

_**PDV Floireans**_

En voyant le résultat de cette désastreuse soirée, il aurait mieux valu que je reste coucher.

Fifi vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée de couleur aubergine resplendissait de mille feux dans cette salle remplie de gens de la haute. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un extraterrestre. Certes ce n'était pas ma robe de couleur vert impérial qui posait problème ni de mes cheveux remontés avec un ruban avec quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur mes épaules. C'était plutôt mon visage de droguée... Non c'était même ma personne entière qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Avant même d'avoir quitté mon appart j'avais envie d'aller dans mon lit et ne pus en bouger. Mais c'était sans compter sur Fifi qui tenait ardemment mon bras comme si j'étais un enfant de deux ans qui allait traverser la route sans regarder.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de beau monde. Après je n'étais pas experte en la matière. Tout ce que je pouvais dire était qu'il y avait surtout les grosses pompes de toutes les plus grosses entreprises de tous les domaines. Ce genre de manifestation servait surtout à établir des contacts pour des contrats ou à nouer des alliances les uns avec les autres.

Fifi passait son temps à saluer des riches hommes ou femmes d'affaires tout en buvant du champagne. Quand je vous avait dit que c'était une soirée de riche. En plus on tenait absolument à ce que je boivent aussi du Champagne français hors de prix. Je n'ai rien contre l'alcool à part quand Fifi rentrait bourrée à deux heures du mat et m'empêcher de dormir sous prétexte qu'elle aurait vu telle ou telle personne archi-connue. Alors que je réprouvais un énième bâillement je fermais les yeux quand soudain BANG !

-Excuse me, dis-je en même temps que la personne dans laquelle j'étais rentrée.

Nous levions en même temps la tête.

Merde.

Gaby Chapelle.

C'était vraiment improbable.

Comment est-ce que la fille que je détestais le plus à la fac à Paris peux-t-elle se retrouver à une soirée mondaine à Séoul ? Non mais en fait je sais. J'avais oublié qu'elle était une gosse de riche. En fait c'était parfaitement logique. Son allure, son aura et même ses cheveux respiraient la richesse. Elle portait aussi une robe de grand couturier blanc de Troy et gris Quartz.

-Tiens tiens,dit Gaby Chapelle en abandonnant l'anglais pour le français. Mais ce ne serait pas notre petit épouvantail ? J'avais entendu dire que tu étais devenue la styliste d'un groupe médiocre. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton travail... Mouais c'est encore moins bon que nul.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi ce soir, dis-je en soupirant et tentant de rejoindre Fifi qui avait visiblement trouvé un chaebol tout à fait son genre.

-La gamine, répliqua hargneusement Gaby Chapelle. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir avec tes airs de petite sainte déterrée ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Séoul en tant que styliste et amie très proche avec Sora Jung ? Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu.

Jung Sora ? La sœur de Hoseok ou monsieur j'ai peur de tout ? Pourquoi la mettre sur le tapis. En plus je n'étais pas spécialement proche d'elle. Comme à la fac cette Gaby Chapelle était totalement à côté de ses pompes.

-Tiens au fait, dis-je en regardant un peu partout, il n'est pas là le molosse qui te sert de petit ami ? Curieux.

-On n'est plus ensemble, répondit-elle froidement en me mitraillant des yeux.

-Oh, c'est curieux, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter sur un ton faux, en voyant votre relation au combien fusionnelle...

-Ta gueule, l'épouvantail ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec une gamine incapable de se regarder en face et de voir à quel point elle est une pute.

Mes poings se serraient. Je sentis le sang bouillonner dans ma tête. Mon corps se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Le sourire suffisant de Gaby Chapelle s'élargissait sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait la rage monter en moi. Je savais qu'elle attendait que je perde mon calme et la frappe devant tous ces putains de riches et se faire passer pour une pauvre petite princesse en détresse.

-Flo ! Viens voir il faut que tu vois quelqu'un ! S'exclama une Fifi avec le rose aux joues signe des prémices de l'effet de l'alcool hors de prix.. Riens salut Gaby. Viens Flo !

Fifi ignora royalement Gaby Chapelle et prit mon bras. Elle m'éloigna d'elle. La colère redescendit au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons de cette pimbêche. Mais cependant telles des montagnes russes elle remonta en flèche.

-Flo tu le reconnais ?

Comment pourrais je oublier ses yeux d'un bleu profonds, ses cheveux noirs de jais, ce teint d'albâtre ? Certes les joues étaient moins rondes et ses tâches de rousseurs moins voyantes. A mon avis, le chirurgien esthétique était passé par là. Le regard moins emplis de psycho manie, mais c'était toujours Loïc Le Luyer. Oui le mec qui noyait les bestioles et avec qui je me battais régulièrement. Bref mon ennemi juré de l'école élémentaire.

Comment cette soirée était sensée se passer ? Je tombais sur mon ennemie de l'université, maintenant sur celui des petites classes. La prochaine étape était les harceleurs du collège et du lycée ? Cette soirée craignait énormément.

-Loïc, dis-je les dents serrés, ça fait longtemps.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manquée aussi Floireans ! Sourit-il à pleines dents étincelantes.

À quel moment ai-je dit qu'il m'avait manqué au juste ?

-Tu n'as pas changé, continua-t-il. Tu es toujours aussi adorable qu'à sept ans.

J'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs mais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler à quel moment Loïc Le Luyer avait dit ou penser que j'étais adorable.

-J'ai été surpris de rencontrer Fiona il y a quelques semaines, raconta-t-il.

Je me demandai si mon air était suffisamment blasé pour qu'il voit que ses blabla ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

-Je sais que notre relation n'a pas toujours était simple...

Oh si très simple. On se détestait mutuellement pour différentes raisons.

-Mais quand j'ai revu Fiona, je me suis souvenu de toutes ses bagarre puériles que nous avons eu...

Puéril, c'était le mot que j'avais employé quand je l'avait surpris en train de noyé des araignées.

-Maintenant que nous sommes adules,j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne solution d'enterrer la hache de guerre...

En envoyant des montres très chères et pas nécessairement au goût de tout le monde.

-Mais j'ai été surpris quand tu m'as renvoyée ce que je t'avais offert.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as été surpris.

Zut c'était sortie tout seul. Fifi et Loïc ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Ex... Excuse-moi ? Fit Loïc.

Bon bah soyons dans la barbamerde jusqu'au cou.

-J'ai dit que je ne comprends pas en quoi tu es surpris. C'est vrai. Comprends-moi. On ne s'est jamais entendu depuis qu'on a quoi, trois ans. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois on s'est battu. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on avait fini tout les deux à l'hôpital. Puis tu es parti. Ensuite treize ans plus tard je reçois un cadeau bien trop cher pour ce que ça sert avec un petit mot d'excuse. Désolée mais pour moi c'est l'incompréhension totale.

Je vis Loïc serrer les poings exactement comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces yeux crépitaient de haine et de mépris. Bah voilà. Là c'est le Loïc que je connais. Le connard que je n'avais jamais pu blairer.

-Je voulais juste agir en adulte, dit-il d'une voix tremblante qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid de la nuit ou la peur. Mais à ce que je vois tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Tu es toujours cette petite conne inexpressive fantomatique qui ne fait jamais attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que mes ongles entraient profondément dans la paume de mes mains.

-Et toi alors, tu es toujours aussi le même sale psychopathe sans aucun intérêt pour la vie d'autrui dont seul être au centre de l'attention du monde compte.

-Euh, tenta d'intervenir Fifi. Et si on allait goûter à ses petits amuses-gueules. Il paraît que c'est un grand chef cuisinier de notre pays...

-Après tout je comprends qu'avec des parents tels que les tiens que tu n'évolue pas malgré les treize années qui ont passées, dit Loïc.

-Excuse-moi mais qu'entends-tu par les parents que j'ai ? Ne mêle pas ma famille.

-Ta famille ? S'esclaffa Loïc. Tu veux me faire croire qu'après avoir réussi à faire divorcer tes parents, tu les considères comme étant ta famille ? Me fait pas rire.

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ferais mieux de la boucler, dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Evidemment que je sais ce qui s'est réellement passé sale rat. Vois-tu l'avocat de ton père est mon oncle et celui de ta mère et le fils du cousin de mon grand-père. Ils aiment beaucoup raconter que la véritable raison du divorce est juste toi et ton incapacité à t'ouvrir aux autres. Cette histoire revient pratiquement à chaque repas de famille.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, dis-je d'une voix plus forte.

-Euh les gars, les canapés... dit d'une voix faible Fifi.

-Après on me demande toujours comment tu étais vu que je t'ai côtoyer pendant cinq ans. Évidemment j'essaie de limiter les pots cassés mais bon tu sais ce que c'est la famille. Oups pardon, tu ne sais pas vu que tu n'en as pas.

-TA GUEULE ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons avant de me jeter sur lui oubliant complètement que nous étions dans un gala entouré de paons.

J'entendis vaguement Fifi pousser un petit cri suraiguë et son neuvième verre d'alcool s'écraser sur le sol.

C'était comme à l'école. On avait fait un bond de plus de dix ans dans le passé. Les coups de pieds, les baffes, le tirage de cheveux, les dents qui se plantes dans la chair des deux côtés. Exactement comme quand on avait huit ans lors de notre dernière grosse bagarre. Une douleur aiguë explosa à mon œil gauche. Je répliquai avec un coup de talon dans le tibia. Un coup de pied dans le ventre contre une morsure bien profonde dans le bras. Arrachage de la boucle d'oreille (pas la mienne mes oreilles n'étaient pas percées) contre un tirage de cheveux particulièrement sauvage. Finalement au moment où j'allais donner le coup de grâce aux parties intimes de mon adversaire, des bras costauds m'encerclèrent et me portèrent.

-Lâche-moi ! M'écriai-je en me débattant.

D'un coup d'œil je vis que c'était un des agents de la sécurité qui me tenait fermement par la taille. Il semblait vouloir me scier la taille en deux tellement il serrait fort.

Il avait un grand silence dans la salle parmi les invités. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre était moi qui criait à l'agent et Loïc qui vociférait les pires insultes à mon égard. Loïc était aussi tenu par un autre agent mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'emmener hors de la salle. Il le retenait surtout de me sauter la gorge. Sale riche. Je repérais du mouvement dans la foule. Une silhouette essayait de se frayer un chemin mais difficilement. Je reconnu aussitôt Jung Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là au juste ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plutôt ? Jung Sora ne pouvait cependant pas aller plus loin car son amie dont j'ai oublié le nom sur le moment la retenait.

Fifi rouge de honte, les traits soucieux nous suivait de près. Arrivés dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, l'agent de sécurité me jeta comme un sac de pomme de terre par terre. J'atterris sur les fesses et me relevais aussitôt pour charger dans la salle auprès de mon ennemi de toujours. Néanmoins l'agent sans ménagement me poussa violemment. Je trébuchais et tombais à nouveau par terre. Des picotements se firent ressentir au niveau de mes coudes. Je sentais aussi du sang couler. Je m'étais salement écorcher.

-FLO !

La voix de Fifi résonna dans la nuit. Pas noire cependant. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était à Séoul l'une des capitales les plus peuplées au monde et donc c'était une ville qui ne dormait pratiquement jamais.

-QUOI ? M'exclamai-je des cheveux me tombant devant les yeux.

-Tu m'as fait honte ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais heureuse de t'emmener avec moi pour la première fois à ce genre de soirée ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte de la honte que tu jeté sur le nom de Guillaume, de Le Luyer, de Jung et de BigHit !

-Me fait pas rire, s'il te plaît, répliquai-je en me relevant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais célèbre. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu implique toi aussi Sora dans cette histoire ? Je vais le dire nous ne sommes pas amies !

-Mais associées ! Tous ceux qui connaissent un tant soit peu Sora savent qu'elle t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle te consulte ! Et toi tu brises tout, simplement parce que tu es incapable de sociabiliser avec les autres.

-Sociabiliser avec les autres ? Tu t'entends ? On parle de Loïc Le Luyer là ! Tu te rappelles qui est Loïc Le Luyer quand même ?!

-Evidemment que je sais qui est Loïc Le Luyer. Un garçon qui a su reconnaître ses erreurs du passé qui a avancé. Chose que toi tu n'as visiblement pas fait !

-Un garçon qui a su reconnaître ses erreurs du passé qui a avancé ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ou quoi ? Est-ce que du moment que tu as de l'argent fait que tu es un ange et irréprochable ? Toutes tes sois disantes erreurs sont effacées grâce à un gros porte-feuille ? Est-ce cela le monde dans lequel on vit ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Loïc voulait se réconcilier avec toi...

-Oooh, mais ça y est j'ai compris, la coupai-je frappé par un éclair de lucidité. En fait tu avais prévu ton coup depuis un moment déjà. Tu m'as offerte cette robe simplement pour me mettre face à Loïc. Et tu espérais quoi ? Que ça se passe comme dans l'un de tes dramas ? Que l'amour remplace la haine ?

-Pas l'amour mais l'amitié ou au minimum la cordialité, se défendit Fifi.

-Réveille-toi ma vieille. C'est comme si tu demandais à Harry Potter et à Voldemort d'aller prendre une tasse de thé ensemble. C'est inutile et ça finira inévitablement dans un bain de sang. On est dans la réalité, pas dans une de tes histoires fantasmées !

-Je sais parfaitement que nous sommes dans la réalité. Et justement parce que nous sommes dans la réalité, on peut passer au-dessus des préjugés et faire table rase du passé en se conduisant en adulte responsable!

-Adulte responsable ? Tu es celle qui a passé toute la soirée à flirter avec tout les héritiers en buvant du Champagne ! Et tu oses me parler d'agir en adulte responsable ? Regardes-nous on est que des enfants !

-Je suis mature comparée à certaine ! Dit avec ferveur Fifi

-Mature ? Est-ce que quelqu'un de mature concocte des plans aussi foireux les uns que les autres pour essayer de changer sa meilleure amie ?, répliquai-je avec un faux sourire.

La voix de Fifi se fit soudainement glaciale.

-Tu oublie une chose Floireans. Qui serait assez stupide pour te considérer comme une amie. Tu ne fais confiance à personne et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton petit monde imaginaire que tu dessines avec pas de place pour personne. Qui te voudrais comme amie alors que tu n'es qu'un spectre associable qui est incapable de pardonner les bêtises d'un enfant ? C'est toi la plus immature de nous tous. Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie et tu ne le seras jamais.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

_** PDV Floireans**_

Je n'étais pas vraiment au sommet de ma forme. Les trois disputes qui s'étaient enchaînées la veille n'avaient cessées de tourner encore et toujours dans ma tête toute la nuit. Ce fut surtout la violente dispute avec Fifi qui m'avait minée le morale. Nous nous étions dit les quatre vérités et maintenant il ne devait plus rien rester de nos dix-huit ans d'amitié.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça curieux qu'il fallait plusieurs années pour avoir une parfaite confiance envers la personne que l'on considère amie mais qu'il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour briser une si longue amitié.

À la demande du président Park, je n'avais pas revêtue mes éternelles tee-shirts fantasques et pantalons plus ou moins rapiécés. J'avais mis pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais la robe clafoutis que m'avait offert Hoseok. Je me regardais dans la glace. Je ne méritais pas de la porter, ni même de la garder. J'avais un magnifique œil au beurre noir et des écorchures assez profondes aux coudes que j'avais bandées. Pour cacher ça je mis le blazer offert par mon père. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher cet œil. Après avoir passé de longues minutes à mes démêler les cheveux j'enfonçais ma casquette rose sur la tête et mis mes lunettes. Je descendis mon regard et mes yeux tombèrent sur mes genoux aussi écorchés que les bras. Avec un soupir je mis des bandages et des collants noirs pour y cacher. Après avoir mis mes éternelles converses, fautes d'avoir des talons qui font mal au pieds je me dirigeais à BigHit sautant le petit-déjeuner.

J'avais le moral au sixième dessous quand je franchis les portes de l'agence artistique. Les mêmes portes que j'avais forcée Fifi à franchir la veille au soir. Mes yeux mes picotèrent. Aujourd'hui des personnes importantes devaient venir pour me rencontrer entre autre. Tu parles de l'image que j'allais donné. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée plusieurs mois en arrière lors de la Kcon à Paris où j'étais allée avec Fifi.

…

Bordel ! Pourquoi je pense autant à Fifi ? Des larmes de frustrations, de colère et de tristesse menaçaient de tomber. J'en pouvais plus. Ça craignait un max. tout ce que je voulais était de me terrer dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais eu sortir. Je ne me supportais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais supportée. C'était même l'une des raisons qui m'avait conduite à tenter de mettre fin à mon existence par deux fois. Sachant que l'on ne se supportait pas soi même comment pouvait-on imaginé que les autres nous supporteraient ? C'était de la logique.

Je soupirai profondément alors que je me dirigeais vers mon service.

-STYLISTE FLO ! Hurla le directeur Kwang alors que j'allais entrer dans l'ascenseur.

-Directeur Kwang, dis-je d'une vois fatiguée en baissant la tête.

-Tu ferais bien de garder cette tête vide baissée ! Tu te rend compte que ton attitude d'hier soir était complètement déplacée et surtout inappropriée ! Tu es associée à BigHit ! Imagine que les journalistes ait vent du comportement violent de la styliste des TXT ! Je me fiche pas mal pourquoi tu t'es battue et si le président Park te protège ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ton attitude d'irresponsable ! Tu auras une retenue de salaire de 30% ! En 20 ans de carrière je n'avais jamais vu ça. La styliste qui se bat ! Lève la tête !

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et son expression refléta encore plus la fureur.

-Bien mademoiselle ne semble pas avoir compris qui était réellement les invités d'aujourd'hui. Tu comptes leur montrer le côté sauvage et punk des stylistes ? Va immédiatement te faire cacher ça par Mark et que ça saute !

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur alors que le directeur Kwang s'éloignait vers sa prochaine victime à l'accueil.

Je marchai en traînant les pieds vers là où se trouvais Mark quand soudainement je me fis plaquer contre le mur. Je laissai échappé une exclamation de surprise.

-Chut, dit une voix masculine.

Je levai les yeux et croisaient ceux de Yoongi. Une scène me revint en mémoire. Je plaquai immédiatement mes mains sur ma bouche. C'était vrai que Yoongi m'avait embrassée seulement la veille mais à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il me semblait que des des mois voir des années. Ce mec était un vrai pervers ! Je ne mettais pas trompé ce jour dans la chambre.

...

Bordel, ça faisait encore plus débauché dit comme ça !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, cet abruti ?! Je faisais une sérieuse crise d'hystérie intérieure à cause de ses âneries ! Quel crétin !

En voyant ma réaction Blanche-Neige eut un sourire triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais t'embrasser à nouveau sans ta permission. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il t'es arrivée. Hier tu allais bien et aujourd'hui tu boîtes et à un sacré œil au beurre noire.

Hier j'avais super mal à ma côte. D'ailleurs je crois que le douleur dans mon cœur devait être suffisamment forte pour réussir à annihiler celle de mon abdomen.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je haïssais ma vie ? Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mon vrai chez moi ! Pas dans ce pays de merde, qui voulait me tuer et me privait de la seule personne qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais. Je ne veux pas non plus retourner dans cette ancienne ferme à Elsamaa où j'avais toujours vécu. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs dont le divorce de papa et maman. Je ne veux pas non plus rejoindre papa à Oxford qui me regarde comme si j'étais en phase terminale. Je veux seulement un vrai foyer où me sentir en sécurité.

Merde, les larmes étaient de plus en plus difficile à empêcher de former une parfaite réplique des chutes du Niagara.

-Je...je n'ai rien à te dire, dis-je en essayant de lui échapper.

Seulement c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Il me tenait fermement par les épaules et ne semblait pas le moins du monde prêt à me laisser partir.

-Cendrillon dis-moi avec qui tu t'es battue, insista-t-il.

-Je suis occupée, Min Yoongi. Lâche-moi, répliquai-je froidement.

Je ne devais pas vraiment avoir l'air très menaçante avec les deux mains recouvrant la bouche et les yeux larmoyants.

-Flo, dis le moi.

-Lâche-moi, répétai-je.

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question.

-Et alors quoi ? Que va t-il se passer si je te le dis. Tu vas sauter sur ton fidèle destrier et péter la gueule de la méchante sorcière ?

-C'est une sorcière qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

-Fous toi de ma gueule, râlai-je en français avant de reprendre en coréen. Suga lâche-moi !

-Suga, on peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de séquestrer la styliste des TXT ? Résonna une vois dans le dos de Blanche-Neige.

Hourra,une âme charitable. Mon sauveur était en fait le manager des BTS. Il était en train de chercher où avait disparu Blanche-Neige. Apparemment ils étaient en train d'enregistrer une nouvelle chanson. Bénissant le manager Choi, j'abaissai mes mains. La pression qu'exerçait Blanche-Neige sur mes épaules faiblit. J'en profitais ainsi pour m'échapper et rejoindre Mark avant que quelqu'un n'est envie de me faire avouer quelle fille immature et associable j'étais.

-Bah alors petite meringue, on se bat maintenant ? Dit amusé Mark qui m'appliquait une couche de fond de teint surnom œil.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté, dis-je d'un air absent.

Une seconde, depuis quand j'étais une meringue ? Cette journée ne tournée vraiment pas rond. Non ce n'était pas cette journée. C'était ma vie. Elle était absurde depuis ce jour où j'ai rencontré ce groupe de malheur.

-Comment ça pas nouveau ? Notre styliste prodigue serait-elle une délinquante ? Tu t'es déjà battue ainsi ? Pourquoi je n'en savais rien ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais caché, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il m'arrive de perdre mon calme comme tout le monde, enfin je suppose.

-Il faut vraiment aller très loin pour te faire sortir de tes gongs.

-Sinon Mark, les TXT doivent être prêts à quelle heure ? Demandai-je me rappelant soudainement qu'ils débutaient le tournage d'une mini série dans les locaux de l'agence ce jour même.

-Ils doivent être préparé dans trois heures. Pour le moment ils terminent leur entraînement quotidien, après ils filent à la douche et enfin on les chouchoute. Ils viendront directement dans la loge du studio 005S. D'ailleurs on ferait bien de tout installer. J'en ai fini avec ton œil. Et voilà aussi adorable qu'avant !

J'hésitais à jeter un regard au miroir. Je ne voulais pas voir le visage de celle qui gâchait tout ce qu'on lui offrait. Je me contentais d'un faux sourire que j'essayais d'adoucir au maximum.

-Merci Mark. Allons-y.

Nous étions en train de tous préparer dans la loge quand les TXT entrèrent.

-Wow mais qui est cette fille en robe ? S'exclama Beom Gyu avec un grand sourire en se jetant presque sur moi. Serait-ce notre styliste ? Tu as un rendez-vous après le travail ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel dépitée par tant de gamineries.

-Vous devez être prêt dans trente minutes, annonça le manager Hong avant de nous laisser dans la loge.

Comme d'habitude je préparais les tenues et les aidaient à nouer leurs cravates, réarranger leur chemise, repriser le trou du tee-shirts provoqué par la négligence de Tae Hyun, refaire l'ourlet du pantalon de Yeon Jun. Alors que Mark s'occupait de les coiffer et de les maquiller tels qu'il était convenu lors de la dernière réunion. Tout en s'affairant autour des cinq garçons je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Yeon Jun. J'avais vu son côté le plus vulnérable et je craignais qu'il soit gêné que je l'ai vu ainsi ou alors qu'il s'effondre à nouveau. En observant de plus près, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir au top, ils avaient tous la mine basse comme moi. Cependant nous essayions tous de la cacher avec de faux sourires. Seul Mark était un véritable rayon de soleil. Nous n'étions que des nuages gris qui ternissaient l'éclat du maquilleur.

Lorsque j'en venais enfin à aider Yeon Jun, il me souriait d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante. Apparemment l'inquiétude se lisait sur mon visage. J'ajustais le col de sa chemise quand il prit mes mains doucement. Je me figeai et le fixai.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Flo ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Parfaitement, lui répondis-je en essayant de récupérer mes mains.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Il faudrait plutôt demander à toi ce qui ne va pas. Ils avaient tous la mine dépitée. Yeon Jun lâcha une de mes mains et pointa son doigt vers mon œil maquillé.

-Alors tu ne vas rien nous dire au sujet de ton œil au beurre noir.

Saperliponouille ! Mark avait-il raté le camouflage du coup de poing de Loïc ? Pourtant les autres ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

-Ce n'est rien, affirmai-je avec un sourire. Je me suis pris un poteau. Rien de bien méchant. Reste plutôt concentré sur toi Yeon Jun.

Était-ce à cause de la nuit que j'avais passé ? Ou bien le stress qu'ils découvrent que je n'étais qu'une bagarreuse ? Mes gestes semblaient plus fébriles que d'habitude. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur mon front.

-Aie ! S'exclama Soo Bin.

-Oups, pardonne-moi, s'excusa Mark.

Par mégarde il avait mis le khôl dans l'œil du leader. Ce qui était relativement rare. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Huenning Kai venait de faire tomber sa paire de lunettes et semblait avoir du mal à la récupérer. Je l'aidais mais je fus prise d'un léger vertige. Je suppose que c'est parce que je m'étais redressée trop vite

J'espérais que la journée allait vite se terminer. J'avais grand besoin de sommeil.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

_**PDV Jungkook**_

Yoongi Hyung était revenu visiblement de mauvaise humeur aux côtés du manager Choi. Il était bougon alors qu'hier il rayonnait. Le contraste était assez saisissant. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus.

En flânant dans les couloirs, j'avais croisé les TXT accompagnés de leur manager, et la chose qui m'avait frappé était l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. On pourrait aisément croire que je devenais aussi bizarre que TaeTae, mais pourtant c'était comme si je pouvais vraiment voir un nuage pluvieux flotter au-dessus de leur tête comme dans un dessin animé.

Pendant l'enregistrement de l'un de nos nouveaux titres, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'interrogeais sur la raison de leur expression si sombre. Ce n'était pas normal. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si cela avait un rapport avec la disparition soudaine de leur ancienne styliste So. Mes recherches avaient été infructueuses sur son cas. Pourtant il y avait pas mal de zones d'ombres.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

J'attendis avec impatience la pause. Ignorant mes hyung, je fonçai au studio. J'avais appris que les TXT étaient en plein tournage. Ainsi il y aurait obligatoirement la styliste Flo et donc j'aurai probablement des renseignements. Encore il fallait qu'elle accepte de me parler, et vu les agissements de mes hyung, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle accepte. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le plateau de tournage comme d'habitude fourmillait de personnes. Je distinguais les TXT devant la caméra. Je les trouvais bien pâle. Leur maquilleur avait dû un peu trop forcé sur l'aspect malade et fantôme. Je repérai assez vite la miss française.

La styliste Flo s'était mise en retrait, plongée dans ce qui devait être une feuille de route. Son teint était un peu verdâtre. Mais ce qui était le plus saisissant était qu'elle avait mis la robe d'Hoseok. Sans ce blazer, elle aurait l'air d'une écolière ayant eu une poussée de croissance fulgurante. Ses cheveux habituellement noués en une queue de cheval ébouriffée était coiffes correctement en une tresse épis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'avait faite elle-même. Elle aurait pu être méconnaissable s'il n'y avait pas sa casquette sur ses genoux et ses vieilles chaussures. Sans son couvre-chef, on pourrait distinctement voir son visage sans qu'une mèche lui tombe sur le nez, et encore il faudrait qu'elle enlève ses lunettes.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Styliste Fo, dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle leva sa tête vers moi. En voyant son expression, je pense qu'elle dormait plus qu'elle ne lisait sa feuille. La styliste Flo avait les yeux injectés de sang et des cernes violacés. Ce qui était encore plus étrange était que ces cernes n'étaient visibles que sous un œil. C'était comme si elle ne c'était appliqué du maquillage que sur un œil zappant complètement qu'elle en avait deux. Complètement chelou. On dirai un demi panda.

-Oui ? Dit-elle la voix toute aussi endormie que son visage. Jungkook, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est moi ! M'exclamai-je trop content qu'elle se souvienne de mon nom. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Si c'est au sujet de Blanche-Neige non, dit-elle une ombre passant sur son visage.

J'eu un petit rire intérieur. Donc la mauvaise humeur de Min l'Immobile venait du fait que ses avances n'avaient du tout été bien perçus. Très intéressant. Je vais pouvoir le dire aux autres. Le légendaire swag d'Agust D ne faisait pas tant de ravage que ça, après tout. Non le pauvre, je ne devrais pas l'embêter avec cette histoire... Du moins pas maintenant !

-Non en fait c'est assez délicat. C'est au sujet des TXT.

À la mention des garçons, son visage devint grave. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Elle allait être disposée à me dire ce qu'elle savait. Je devais sauter sur l'occasion. La styliste Flo se leva.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

-Je les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, expliquai-je. Ils ont toujours été des garçons rayonnants et très souriant. Pourtant depuis plusieurs semaines déjà j'ai remarqué des petites choses étranges.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

-Leurs sourires. Ils sont faux. Ils ressemblent aussi à des rongeurs en proie à un chasseur. Ils sont toujours aux aguets. Tu n'aurais rien remarqué d'étrange aussi ?

La styliste Flo se frotta le nez en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Je l'ai aussi remarqué depuis que je suis arrivée. Et pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, les nerfs de l'un deux à lâcher. Il ne m'a rien dit, sauf qu'ils étaient tous les cinq effrayés.

-Effrayés ?

-Oui. Ils ont peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ou que je les quitte. C'est vraiment très bizarre.

Elle avait dit cela en rougissant légèrement et détournant le regard. Yongi Hyung aurait été très certainement jaloux de voir que son embarra n'était pas dû à lui. Bref revenons à ce qui était le plus important. C'était pas le moment de se moquer de Min l'Immobile.

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec leur ancienne styliste ? Demandai-je.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, approuva-t-elle. D'ailleurs en parlant de la styliste So, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le président Park et le directeur Kwang hier.

-Ils parlaient de la styliste So ? Fis-je surpris de cette information. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Attends voir je peux te le faire directement écouter.

Elle sortit son téléphone et fouilla dedans.

-Tu as enregistré tout ce qu'ils disaient ? Lui souriais-je alors qu'elle mettait son téléphone entre nous deux.

Elle avait même filmé la scène. C'était devant le bureau du président Park. Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Le président Park avait l'air extrêmement soucieux. Le directeur Kwang se tenait de dos mais on pouvait deviner son expression grave.

-J'ai essayé de la voir le week-end dernier à Gwaneun mais sans succès. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite est un message à faire passer à la jeune Saunier, dit le directeur Kwang.

-Que dit-il ? Demanda le président Park.

-Rien de particulier. Juste de prendre soin des TXT et de faire attention à sa santé.

Le président Park prit une pause avant de demander.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'autres ? Même concernant mon offre ? Reprit le président.

-Dès que je lui en ai parlé elle a balayé mes dires de la main en disant de faire attention à Saunier.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semble autant s'inquiéter pour la styliste Flo ? Vous lui avez dit quelque chose au sujet de la tentative de meurtre ?

-Rien du tout. L'information n'a pas fuitée et elle ne semblait pas au courant.

-Est-ce que la styliste So et Flo se sont déjà rencontrées ?

-Ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, répondit le directeur Kwang. Saunier n'était jamais venue en Corée du Sud et la styliste So n'a pas bougé depuis qu'elle est partie.

-C'est fou cette histoire quand même. Il y a quelque chose de louche. Si elle s'inquiète autant pour la styliste Flo elle aurait dû accepter l'offre.

-En parlant de Saunier, dit soudainement le directeur. Elle en met du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici.

L'enregistrement s'arrêtait là.

-Wow, alors ce n'est pas le président Park qui l'a virée ? M'exclamai-je surpris.

-Moins fort ! Dit-elle en chuchotant et jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous. Pourquoi tu semble étonné ? Tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait donné sa démission.

-Une rumeur a couru disant qu'elle avait été licencié, lui révélai-je.

-Hé bien c'est faux, dit-elle en essuyant la sueur sur son front avec la manche de son blazer.

-Est-ce que le directeur Kwang à parlé de Gwaneun ?

-Il me semble pourquoi ? Tu connais ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant sa tête comme pour se maintenir éveiller.

J'eus un petit sourire.

-Ça se voit que tu débarques en Corée du Sud, toi, dit-il. Quoique que c'est vrai que pas beaucoup de personne connaisse. Gwaneun est un petit village sur l'île de Jeju.

-Et toi comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

-Il y a quelques années j'ai fait tout le tour de l'île à vélo avec mes cousins. Est-ce que tu peux me passer l'enregistrement par téléphone ?

-D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Ce fut ainsi que j'obtins le numéro de la styliste Flo. Une première. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir accompli un exploit légendaire. Je pourrai certainement me vanter auprès des hyung.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne me sens pas très bien, dit la styliste Flo en se tenant la tête.

Elle semblait encore plus verte et banche qu'il y a deux minutes. C'était vraiment une drôle de couleur. On dirai un fond de teint pour Halloween complètement foiré.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.

-Je manque de sommeil. Je vais juste me rafraîchir aux toilettes. Je reviens.

-Je t'attend.

Les minutes passèrent. Elle devait plonger sa tête dans de l'eau glacée à ce niveau. Alors que je regardai une fois de plus l'enregistrement, une vague de panique se déclencha dans le studio.

-AAHH !

-QU'EST-CE QUI LEUR ARRIVENT ?

-LES GARS !

Je couru vers les cris. Et là il y avait les TXT effondrés au sol avec le même teint pâle et verdâtre que la styliste Flo. Ils étaient en sueur et ne bougeaient plus.

-MARK ! S'écria une technicienne.

Le maquilleur des TXT était lui aussi à terre inerte.

-Flo ! M'exclamai-je en courant au toilettes.

Sans tenir compte que c'était les toilettes des filles, je franchissais la porte, et je vis la styliste Flo effondrée exactement de la même manière que les six autres garçons. La seule différence était qu'elle avait dû se cogner la tête contre le lavabo en s'évanouissant. Une plaie s'était formée sur son front et saignait.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous les sept furent emmenés d'urgence à l'hôpital. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Très vite la nouvelle que sept ambulances avaient été envoyées à BigHit firent les gros titres des médias. Une fausse conjecture faisait le tour des réseaux en disant que c'était nous les BTS qui avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital pour x raisons. Le président Park ne put faire autrement qu'un démentit, même pas vingt-quatre heures après l'incident, en tenant une conférence avec nous à ses côtés.

-Je suis le président Park de BigHit Entertainement. Concernant les sept ambulances dépêchées à l'agence, ne concerne pas notre groupe phare les BTS. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils se tiennent en parfaite santé. Des membres de notre équipe ont été victime d'une indigestion sévère mais sont dorénavant hors de danger. Je vous demanderai donc de cesser la propagation de toutes fausses rumeurs.

Évidemment son petit speech était un gros mensonge. Les résultats étaient tombés une heure avant la conférence. Une enquête avait été ouverte par la police pour tentative d'assassinat par poison avec lente action contre les TXT, leur maquilleur et leur styliste. Le mystère de savoir comment est-ce qu'ils avaient été les seuls empoisonnés. L'enquête avait révélée que le poison avait été diffusé juste dans leur loge. Un diffuseur avait été retrouvé caché à l'entré de la ventilation de la loge. L'inspecteur Oh avait repris l'affaire après que la mise en relation de la première tentative de meurtre contre la styliste Flo et celle là.

Le seul point positif dans cette affaire était que tout le monde était maintenant hors de danger. Et c'était un réel soulagement pour tous, surtout pour notre pauvre Roméo au cœur brisé. La bonne blague !

Non c'est vrai, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de me moquer de lui.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce tome. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en __commentaire!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

_**PDV Floireans**_

J'étais toute engourdie. La poisse. J'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, les membres raides et faibles. Je n'avais plus aucune force pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied. Mon estomac semblait s'être changé en une pierre de cinq tonnes. Même pousser des soupirs exaspérés n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde mon humeur.

En même temps qui serait content après avoir été victime de deux tentatives de meurtres par empoisonnement ? Même si les deux poisons étaient différents, il n'empêche que c'était agaçant. Je me demandai à qui j'avais vraiment fait du mal pour vouloir à ce point me buter. Enfin il n'avait pas l'air très doué puisque j'étais encore de ce monde.

Les deux inspecteurs de police que j'avais déjà rencontré quelques semaines auparavant étaient d'accord sur le point que c'était la même personne qui s'amusait à nuire aux TXT. Car si j'étais visée ce n'était pas en tant que personne qui foutait en l'air ses relations avec ses seuls amis, mais en tant que styliste du nouveau groupe de BigHit. C'était l'oeuvre d'un ou une anti-fan. Les inspecteurs trouvaient le coupable stupide au point de s'attaquer deux fois à la même personne et au groupe au plein cœur de l'agence. Pour moi il n'était pas si stupide vu qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas identifiés.

Les TXT étaient fort heureusement bien portant. Ils se remettraient relativement vite. Ils n'avaient été exposés aussi longtemps que Mark et moi. Mark supportait le poison bien moins que nous tous. Il était encore dans les vapes et sûrement en repos forcé pour les trois prochaines semaines. Quand à moi j'avais de la fièvre et aucun appétit.

Ma mère s'était mise en tête un jeudi soir, soit quatre jours après l'empoisonnement de faire un rituel de magie blanche pour rétablir mon appétit. Vous allez me demander pourquoi jeudi soir. Moi aussi. J'avais posé la question à ma mère.

-Mon petit Agogwe, il est nécessaire que cela se passe durant la période de la Lune Descendante, répondit-elle en éparpillant tout un tas de bougies de toutes les couleurs avec de l'encens.

En gros c'était le premier jour de la phase de le lune allant de la Pleine Lune à la Nouvelle Lune. Des odeurs de jasmins et de rose rendaient la chambre suffocante. Après avoir allumée toutes les bougies, elle lança des dès pour attirer plus ou moins facilement le bon œil. Je me demandais vaguement si je devais appeler une infirmière pour dénoncer le non-respect des consignes de sécurité en matière d'incendie, quand ma mère les éteignit toutes, en récitant une formule sensée être magique.

-Je conjure toutes les Energies invisibles de l'Univers d'aider cette fille du Ciel, de la Mer, du Feu et de la Terre à avoir de l'appétit et à trouver du plaisir dans la nourriture

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films pour adolescents qui disaient que l'anorexie c'est mal. Je prenais cette maladie au sérieux, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais traitée en tant que tel. Je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je ne faisais pas spécialement attention aux calories que j'ingurgitais et je n'aimais pas le sport. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'être un clou. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était mon métabolisme qui faisait n'importe quoi. Bref cette séance d'exorcisme, oui c'était comme ça que je le voyais, n'eut pas l'effet estompé. Tout ce que ce sort réussi à réaliser est de me faire tousser à cause de l'encens et à accroître ma colère. Au même moment ce maudit docteur Shim entra dans la chambre.

-Bien le bonjour mesdames, dit-il avec un immense sourire. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, Flo selon les infirmières. J''ai entendu parlé d'un remède pour les jeunes ado...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! me mis-je à hurler en bouchant mes oreilles.

Les deux me regardaient avec étonnement.

-Bordel mais fichez-moi la paix ! M'exclamai-je en me levant de mon lit et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôpital.

J'avais craqué. C'était comme ça. J'avais explosé. Je n'en pouvais plus.

La veille, ma mère avait déjà fait un rituel pour « accélérer la guérison » selon ses dires. Elle avait aussi collé des bougies sur la table et de l'encens au jasmin. Elle avait fait une figurine féminine en pâte à modeler qu'elle avait entouré de cheveux qu'elle m'avait arrachée de la tête. Après elle l'avait mise sur un miroir de poche trouvé je ne sais où et avait récité sa formule magique.

-Je prie tous les Anges et Archanges de m'aider à réaliser le vœux que je viens d'exprimer. Aidez à guérir le corps et l'âme de cette enfant bénie des cieux.

Complètement tarée. Elle avait même soufflé sur la pâte à modeler !

Sans oublier le docteur Shim qui venait entre deux consultations pour s'assurer que mon psychisme n'est pas plus atteint que d'habitude. Il s'était aussi mis en tête de lire je ne sais quelle magazine d'ado pré-pubère de sa fille et de me conseiller je ne savais quel remède de grand-mère aussi débiles les uns que les autres.. Bref j'en avais ma claque. Ma patience avait atteint ses limites.

Trois jours après ma crise de « folie normale » selon ma mère, je pus sortir de l'hôpital et retourner travailler. Cependant ma mère refusa de me laisser franchir la porte d'entrée tant que je ne mettais pas dans ma poche l'hexagramme de Salomon pour sois-disant chasser la malchance, les démons et neutraliser les ondes négatives ainsi qu'un sachet senteur contenant de l'Acacia pour « accroître » mes facultés mentales, intuitives, de l'aigremoine pour éloigner les gobelins, les diables et la négativité de l'esprit. Il y avait aussi de l'Archangélique pour « neutraliser »complètement les effets du poison et de la racine d'Archange qui « double » le pouvoir de l'hexagramme -ouais, moi non plus, je n'avais pas compris ce que c'était.

Bref j'avais une poche remplie d'herbes avec un pendentif dont je me serais bien passée, ainsi que les reste d'une fièvre qui avait du mal à se disperser. En plus à cause de mon système immunitaire affaiblit par le poison j'avais attrapé un rhume. Décidément ce n'était pas mon jour.

Soit une semaine après l'empoisonnement j'étais de retour et je ne pouvais me permettre de plus de repos alors que je devais impérativement avancer les tenues de soirée des TXT et remettre les plans des prochaines tenues pour les prochains show aux concepteurs pour qu'elles soient prêtes à temps. Car même si les TXT avaient été touchés, ils étaient aussi de retour à l'agence ayant un emploi du temps chargé. Cependant j'étais incapable de dire s'ils étaient en peine forme ou non vu que je ne les croiserais pas de la journée.

-Tiens tiens, dit le directeur Kwang alors que je lui remettais les patrons des tenues, mais ne serai-ce pas notre habituée des poisons ? Tu sais qu'au bout du dixième empoisonnement, tu auras droit à des soins de lavage d'estomac gratuits ?

Je ne répondis pas face au sarcasme. Mon nez bouché me donnerai une voix de canard et me ferait passé pour une imbécile plus que je ne le suis déjà.

-Tu tombe bien miss Poison, dit-il en prenant mes feuilles. Le manager Choi est malade aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire passer un message aux BTS. Comme tu ne semble n'avoir plus rien à faire, apporte leur les tenues qui sont dans les housses de protections rouges, dans leur salle de danse, ainsi que cette feuille avec leurs instructions. C'est pour leur apparition dans l'émission de sport.

Comment ça il semble que je n'avais rien à faire ? Il est au courant que je dois bosser sur encore deux tenues et demi avant le grand événement des garçons ? Et pourquoi les BTS ? Qui dit BTS dit Blanche-Neige, et qui dit Blanche-Neige dit bisou, et qui dit bisou dit gros malaise assuré ! Je n'en avais aucune envie !

-Bien à ce que je vois tu es enchantée par ce travail.

En quoi je suis enchantée au juste ? Mon visage s'était effondré face à la nouvelle.

Le directeur Kwang me tendit une feuille de papier avec une adresse écrite dessus.

-Voici l'adresse de leur dortoir. Prend la ligne 6, le cinquième arrêt. Et que je ne te revois pas avant demain. Oust !

Ce fut donc complètement ahurie et avec la boule au ventre que je pris le bus chargé de sept housses de vêtements rouges ainsi qu'un sac à dos lourd rempli d'accessoires que le directeur Kwang avait « oublié » de mentionner.

Attendez que je vous parle de leur salle de danse d'entraînement. J'ai cru au départ que j'étais dans une salle de stockage avant de remarquer que ce qui y était entassé était surtout des emballages et des vêtements plus ou moins reluisant. On m'avait confirmé que cette porcherie était la salle des BTS. Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà entendu parlé d'un balais ou même d'une poubelle ? Mystère. En plus c'est pas pour dire, mais des vêtements sales qui s'entassaient avec sept gars qui s'entraînaient quotidiennement dans cette salle, ça ne sent pas la rose. Pourtant il ne me semblait pas que c'était autant le cirque les rares fois où j'y étais entrée... Bon d'accord, c'était vrai que je n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Mais merde, ils n'avaient pas de vestiaires où quoi pour se changer ? J'avais marché sur ce que je croyais être une couverture, puis me demandant pourquoi il y aurait une couverture dans une salle de danse, j'avais glissé dessus et avait remarqué avec horreur que c'était un short. Un short... UN SHORT QUI PUAIT ! Sérieux, il n'y a pas de machine à laver ou quoi ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il y avait un short sale ?! Il y en a un qui a des tendances exhibitionniste ou quoi ? J'avais éclaté de rire en pensant à l'un des sept se baladant en caleçon dans tout Séoul.

...

Beurk! En fait non, j'avais préféré ne rien m'imaginer du tout. Je tirai la langue de dégoût et m'étais relevée illico presto. J'avais attrapé ce qui ressemblait à la description du directeur Kwang et avais aussitôt quitter cette salle des Enfers. Encore cinq secondes de plus là dedans, et je risquais de ne plus avoir d'odorat. Ce qui m'était très utile quand ma mère me donnait des trucs étranges à manger.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller chez eux. Je passais mon temps à soupirer ce qui me valait des regards réprobateurs par les personnes d'un certain âge dans le bus. Je comptais les adresses et une fois atteint le bon je descendais. Les bras chargés je tentais tant bien que mal de récupérer ma note et d'essayer de savoir de quel côté partir. Manque de chance il n'y avait aucune indications. Décidément ça n'aurait pas été du luxe d'avoir un plan ou un peu plus de précision sur la localisation de leur dortoir. Je pris donc une direction au hasard. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas reprocher était que l'agence les avaient placés dans un quartier très riche de Séoul. J'avais l'impression de revenir à cette soirée désastreuse remplie de riches. N'y pensons pas pour le moment.

Je marchais depuis vingt minutes sans n'avoir aucune idée où aller quand je rencontrais une femme se promenant avec sa poussette. Je ne l'avais pas dit mais ce quartier était dénué de toute âme vivante jusqu'à cette rencontre. Je lui demandais donc mon chemin et bien évidement je n'étais aller dans la bonne direction. Sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

Après trente-cinq minutes de marche dans la bonne direction cette fois, je me retrouvais devant un ensemble de lofts extrêmement luxueux. À moins d'avoir au minimum dix millions d'euros dans son compte en banque il ne fallait espérer acheter ou même louer dans ce genre d'endroit.

J'entrais donc dans l'immeuble et me fit instantanément stoppé par le gardien. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs grisonnants.

-Où allez-vous mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je poliment. Je suis styliste à BigHit Entertainement et je viens de la part du directeur Kwang. Je dois voir les BTS.

Le gardien éclata d'un grand rire. Bah quoi ? J'avais dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-J'en avais entendu mais celle-là est la plus improbable ! Hahaha ! Vous êtes une véritable petite farceuse mademoiselle. Je comprend que vous ayezfait desmilliers de kilomètres juste pour eux mais vous auriez dû monter une histoire un peu plus plausible.

Ah bah d'accord. Ce mec pensait que j'étais une tarée venue harcelée les BTS. Génial ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le gardien, dis-je en attrapant comme je le pouvais mon badge autour de mon cou, mais c'est la strict vérité. Voyez par vous-même.

Le gardien prit mon badge et éclata de rire de plus belle.

-J'avoue que vous avez un réel talent de comédienne et d'authenticité, miss l'Étrangère. Mais l'immeuble est interdit d'accès pour tout non résident non autorisés.

-Monsieur le gardien je suis envoyée par BigHit Entertainement pour voir les BTS.

-Ecoutez jeune fille. Je connais plutôt bien vos sept dieux. Ils sont extraordinaires, beaux et tous ce que vous voulez. Mais ! Leur agence m'a toujours prévenu quand ils envoient un de leurs gars.

Je n'y crois pas. Est-ce que le directeur Kwang m'aurait fait une farce ou bien est-ce qu'il aurait complètement oublié de prévenir cet emmerdeur en chef ?

-Je connais également les BTS vu que je travaille avec eux, affirmai-je d'une voix déterminée.

-Dans ce cas prouvez-le moi.

-Je vous ai déjà montrer mon badge.

-Belle contrefaçon je l'avoue.

-Très bien, dis-je à la limite de l'explosion.

Je laissais tomber par terre les vêtements que je portai. Et mis mes mains sur les hanches.

-A votre avis pourquoi est-ce que je m'emmerde à me trimbaler ces tenues de scène dans tout Séoul ? Vous croyez que c'est un kiff de saseang ?

-Vos hobbys ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Dégagez d'ici avant que j'appelle la police.

-Et si j'appelais l'un des BTS pour qu'il descende et confirme que je travaille dans cette putain d'agence, est-ce que môssieur le casseur de couille professionnel serait enfin convaincu.

-Je vous prie de surveiller votre langage mademoiselle l'Étrangère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Française que vous pouvez parler comme il vous chante aux honnêtes personnes.

-Je vous prie monsieur le gardien de garder pour vous vos réflexions racistes.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composait le numéro de Jungkook. Qui aurait pensé que ça me servirait d'avoir un numéro autre que celui de mes parents et de Fifi dans mon téléphone ?

-Styliste Flo c'est bien toi qui appelle ? Fit la voix étonnée de Jungkook.

-Bonjour Jungkook des BTS, dis-je d'une voix assez forte pour rabattre le caquet du gardien. Le directeur Kwang m'envoie pour vous apporter quelques affaires.

-Ah oui, il vient de nous appeler pour nous prévenir. Tu es où là ?

-Je suis en bas et votre gardien refuse de me laisser entrer. Il ne me croit pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je descend, attend-moi.

-A tout de suite Jungkook des BTS, dis-je en appuyant bien les derniers mots.

Je rangeai mon téléphone et croisai les bras.

-Jungkook va descendre, lui dis-je. Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Evidemment gamine, dit il. Je le connais très bien.

Même pas une minute plus tard un Jungkook sauvage apparu en short et tee-shirt avec un grand sourire le faisant ressembler à un lapin. Un frisson d'horreur parcourra mon échine en pensant au short crado qui était élevé dans leur salle de danse !

-Oh ça alors, dis-je faussement surprise en mettant une main sur ma joue, mais ne serai-ce pas ce membre de BTS ?

Le gardien me toisa du regard.

-Monsieur Han, dit Jungkook, voici la styliste Flo elle travaille avec nous à BigHit.

Le gardien fut obliger d'admettre que je disais la vérité depuis le début. À contre cœur il repartit dans sa loge.

-Comment vas-tu styliste Flo ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, lui dis-je en ramassant les housses. Ce sont vos tenus pour l'émission de demain. J'ai aussi vos accessoires et vos instructions dans le sac à dos.

-Attends, dit Jungkook en prenant les housses. Monte à la maison un instant.

-Euh... j'ai encore du boulot. Je peux tout te donner là et...

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ?

Jungkook m'embarqua et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais dans l'appartement immense des BTS.

-Les gars, annonça en grande pompe Jungkook, elle est là !

Aussitôt je fus assaillit par Jin et Namjoon.

-Flo comment vas-tu ? Demanda inquiet Jin. On s'est vraiment inquiété quand on a appris. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Attend ne reste pas là ! Viens t'asseoir ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Non ! Tu es plus de genre à boire du chocolat chaud.

-Flo, tu n'as pas trop peur ? Si jamais tu peux venir nous trouver, ajouta Namjoon. Au fait voici Yeontan le chien de Taetae. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne mord pas.

On m'avait assise sur le canapé dans leur immense salon et un spitz nain avait sauté sur mes genoux et s'y était blotti.

-Salut, dit froidement une voix masculine à ma droite.

Merde. Blanche-Neige.

-Salut, dis-je en fixant le chien.

Bah quoi, j'aimais bien les petits chiens.

Je me mis à le caresser. Yeontan était extrêmement doux. C'était un chien visiblement choyé et bien traité. Jin posa devant moi une tasse de chocolat fumant et me donna un médicament contre le rhume.

-Euh... dis-je perplexe en fixant le comprimé dans ma main.

-C'est le directeur Kwang qui nous a dit que tu étais enrhumé, expliqua doucement Jin.

-C'est gentil mais...

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase qu'on enfonça le médicament dans ma bouche avant d'y verser un verre d'eau. Je faillis m'étouffer.

-Yoongi ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Jin et Namjoon choqués.

-Quoi ? Fit-il sans comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait réellement.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me laissais gagner par le sommeil et ma tête heurta une surface douce dans une mélodieuse cacophonie de reproches sur le manque de savoir vivre de Yoongi et sur la passivité de Jin et Namjoon.

Un rire inquiétant glaça mon âme. Un rire depuis longtemps oublié.

**FIN TOME 1**

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du premier tome. Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Merci pour tout vos commentaires d'encouragements. Le tome 2 sera là très très prochainement ;)_

_Merci encore !_

_ A bientôt pour la suite qui s'appellera: "Bas les Masques !"_

_PS : Laissez une petite review, ça m'encourage à continuer les aventures absurdes de Florieans !_


End file.
